Robin Hood Spin Off
by LostInFictionLIF
Summary: Meet Daine, the new outlaw with a tendancy to get very annoyed quite quickly. She joins Robin's band of outlaws and together they have to cope with new schemes from the Sherrif, new feelings and much more in their lives as outlaws... N.B. Daine is an OC
1. Chapter One Daine

**A/N: Hello! is new Thought I might as well post this here (only beacuse mydoctortennant told me to!) My RH series, based on the BBC version. It gets better as it goes along, and longer! Enjoy! -**

* * *

Chapter One - Daine

"I can't believe you!" Daine looked at the new Lord Merton with horror. Since her father, the old Lord Merton, was killed her life had been getting worse and worse. "Outlawed?"

"Yes, because you, like your father, are against the Sheriff. Therefore, you are outlawed. I'm being kind to you; I'm letting you go now, before the Sheriff finds out. You can start a new life away from here; I'm giving you a chance."

Daine looked at her belongings in her hand that had been packed by her nurse, then to the new Lord Merton who was gesturing towards the door; and then to the cart waiting for her outside. This isn't what her father would have wanted for her. They were against the Sheriff, they _all_ were. She had to do something.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Lord Merton looked relieved at this, he did care about her, he wanted what was best for her. "I'm leaving home, but not Nottinghamshire." Before the Lord could argue, Daine had raced out the door, past the cart and away from her home.

Daine had planned for this. Daine had known that something would happen to her eventually, that's why she learned how to fight with the help of her nurse. A pang of sadness hit Daine, she would miss her nurse. Her nurse had done so much to help her, getting her husband to teach Daine to fight, teaching Daine to read and write herself and much more. Tears fell from Daine's eyes as she continued to run.

* * *

The outlaws sat around a fire in their latest camp. Allan was telling them stories of him and his brother's drunken antics. It may have still hurt him to talk about his brother, but he felt reliving their times would help heal the wound.

"And then, this huge guy came up to us and tried to start a fight! He was saying that my brother had stolen from him his livestock and his daughter! Turns out that he had. Didn't find that out until _after_ I got the living daylights beaten out of me!" Most of the outlaws were unsure if they should laugh or remain silent. Allan noticed their discomfort and laughed. "Sorry fellas, keep forgetting most of the stories about my brother end like that."

Much was the first to answer back. "Well don't tell them to start with, and then you won't have to remember!" Allan was about to rise up to Much's comment when Will came rushing into the camp. He'd been put on "spy duty" in the forest that afternoon, like most afternoons.

"Robin!" The outlaws stood up, sensing the seriousness of the situation. Will continued to speak in between gasps for air. "There's a bunch of guards. Just north of here. They have an outlaw. And it doesn't look good." At this Robin grabbed his bow and ran to where Will was pointing. The other outlaws followed suit, Will coming up behind, still catching his breath.

* * *

"What do you want? I have nothing." Daine was bored now. The guards had caught her running from a village and jumped to conclusions. They believed she was running away from a theft. "I have nothing to hide!"

"I don't believe you. You're an outlaw." She'd been an outlaw for 5 minutes and she was already caught. Admittedly she did look suspicious. She'd pulled her scarf over her face at the last minute, to protect her identity. Her father's name was already tarnished, and even though he was now gone, she would do anything to save what little dignity he had.

Daine rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Please, just let me go. I haven't stolen a thing. You can check my bag if you must, but all you'll find is clothing." She immediately kicked herself for this. Daine had something of great value to her in that bag. If the guards caught her with it, they would assume she stole it and she would surely hang.

* * *

Robin and the group arrived at the scene Will had told them about. Surely enough, there were a group of guards harassing an outlaw.

"Why haven't they arrested him already?" Allan asked.

"I don't know." Robin pondered on this for a while. "Maybe he's stalling for time, waiting for something?"

"Well, whatever he's doing shouldn't we be helping?" Much was the one to suggest this. Robin looked to Much. Much was right, they had to help.

"Look!" Djaq pointed at one of the guards. He'd gone into the outlaw's bag and pulled out something shinny. "That must be what they are after!"

"Well, there's no helping him now. He's guilty." Allan was about to turn away when Will pulled him back.

Down below, the outlaw was grabbed by a guard and his hands were tied. The main guard yelled for the outlaw to be taken to the Sheriff, and then started to walk away. The outlaw turned around and looked right at Robin and his men. His eyes caught Allan's.

"I'm not being funny but..."

* * *

Daine saw Robin Hood. She had hope. But she was still being taken away, wasn't he going to help? More tears fell, just like the ones that had fallen many times in the last few days.

"Seriously?" Just like Much, to question Allan. "She's a _girl_?"

"Yeah, I mean just look!" They looked at the outlaw in the guard's custody.

"All the more reason to go then," said Robin, smiling the way he always did before they were about to go into "battle".

* * *

"OUTLAWS!" Daine and her captor turned around quickly to see Robin and his men running down the hill. The smile returned to her face. They worked their way through the guards; many had run before they got there. _Cowards_ she thought, and took this opportunity to hit the guard behind her in the chin.

He promptly let go of Daine, who moved away from his clutches. Her hands still behind her back, she stood in an attacking stance, just like she had been taught. "Why you little..." The guard advanced on her. She lunged forwards, throwing her weight at the guard. He fell down.

"And I was just about to do that for you." Daine turned to see one of Robin's men, the one who she had looked in the eye. He walked behind her and untied her hands. He took her hand and pulled her towards the hill. She tugged away.

"No! They still have something that belongs to me."

Allan stopped running and came back to her. "Which one?"

"Not sure, they all look the same to me! The one with my bag?"

"Good enough for me!" They both ran to the guard that had taken Daine's bag. He was holding onto it still. _Must be for evidence_ Daine thought.

Allan ran and punched him. Daine went for the gut and then snatched her bag from him. She quickly checked for it. A wave of relief washed over her when she found it buried in her cloak. But her weapons? She looked round for them.

Allan was getting a bit anxious. "What now?"

Daine rolled her eyes, _Typical, always wanting to leave without thinking_. "My weapons. There they are!" Daine ducked under flying guards, and grabbed her bow, quiver and twin daggers. Allan pulled her back and retreated her to safety.

Once over the hill, they ran the long way round to the camp. They didn't stop until they got there. First ones back. Allan stood there panting, and Daine lay on the floor gulping in air. Allan laughed at the lack of stamina the girl had, but Daine failed to see what was so funny.

"Well I'm sorry. I haven't been living in the woods for who knows how long. I was in my home, my house, with my..." Daine stopped talking, and slowly broke into tears. Allan, feeling very awkward in this situation, was very grateful for the next two outlaws returning.

Will and Djaq noticed the crying girl on the floor. Djaq went to comfort her, and Will spoke to Allan. "What you done now?"

Allan, feeling cheeked by this comment, just said, "I haven't a clue!"

Eventually, Robin, Much and Little John arrived back at camp. Daine had stopped crying at this point and told Djaq that she was just scared and it had caught up with her. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would do for now. Each of the late arriving outlaws took a look at Daine. She still had her scarf over her face, but she knew that they knew she was a girl. The outlaw who had rescued her had told her.

She felt nervous under their eyes, and like she was being judged. She willed Robin to remember her from the good old days when Edward was Sheriff, but she had changed a lot since then. It was five years ago.

Robin finally took his eyes off her, and went to her bag. He found her chain and said, "This what you stole?"

Daine can be very easily annoyed, and this annoyed her a lot! "I didn't steal it! It was given to me years ago by my parents." She glared at Robin. He just sat there smirking. He turned his attention to her chain in his hands. Daine noticed that Robin recognised it. She snatched it out of his hands and looked defensively. Robin decided not to press the matter there and then; he thought she'd just snap at him.

"So what are we going to do with you? It's obvious you've been outlawed. But why? What's your name?"

Daine thought for a moment. Should she go for a guys name like the female who calls herself 'Jack', or not? "I'm Daine. I've been outlawed for living in the wrong place, wrong time. Like most outlaws." She pulled her scarf down revealing her face for the first time.

Something about this girl triggered memories for Robin, he felt he knew her from somewhere. And the chain she claimed to own didn't help matters.

* * *

The Sheriff was annoyed. His guards were in the Great Hall, moaning about outlaws. Like every other stupid day.

"La de dah de dah. Do you really think I care about the outlaws? A clue, no." The Sheriff sighed. Robin Hood had somehow managed to find his way into his castle without being there.

"But sir, the outlaw they rescued had the late Lord Merton's heir loom." The Sheriff let what the chief guard had told him sink in.

"The late Lord Merton's heir loom?" The guard nodded. "Well, that was passed on to his daughter, who was recently outlawed." The Sheriff thought a moment. "Does that mean that, a. She had been robbed or b. She was the outlaw? Do you know?" The guard shook his head. The Sheriff hissed in a low whisper. "I do."

"She was robbed?"

The Sheriff stood up in anger. "No you idiot! She was the outlaw! And you let her get away!"

"How do you know sir?"

"Because." The Sheriff showed the guard his evil smirk. "She was as against us as her late father." The Sheriff returned to his seat, then yelled, "GISBOURNE!"

* * *

"Well, Daine, you can either move on through this forest or stay here and risk getting caught again."

"I'm staying here." Daine gave the outlaws a serious look that none of them could protest against. She realised that she was being rude and continued to speak in a less harsh tone. "I can help. I know how to fight." This didn't stir much of a reaction. She sighed. "I cook."

Much grinned, knowing that he wouldn't always have to cook with Daine here. Robin looked around the group.

"Anyone have a problem with Daine joining?"

"None what so ever!" Much walked over to the girl and offered his hand. She gingerly took it and he shook it with much enthusiasm. "I'm Much, that's Little John, Allan, Will, Djaq and well that's Robin."

Daine smiled, a little overwhelmed. The outlaws laughed, and Daine felt herself blushing.

* * *

That night, Robin visited Marian in Knighton. She smiled as her knight stood on her windowsill.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Robin chuckled, "Just thought I'd come and see you." Robin and Marian shared a moment looking lovingly into each others eyes. Then Robin adopted a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Marian knew this look all too well, and had seen it a few too many times.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if anything had been said to your father."

"My father? Why?"

Robin sighed. "It's just, today in the forest we saved someone from the Sheriff's guards. She's been outlawed. "

"And what's this got to do with my father."

"This girl has hold of the late Lord Merton's family heir loom."

"Which he gave to his daughter. Robin you need to be more clear, I still fail to see what this has to do with my father." Marian suddenly stopped talking, and realised what Robin was thinking. "You think that she is Lord Merton's daughter, and that the Sheriff has outlawed her because her father was against him."

"Possibly. Just be careful. You should be all right, if Gisbourne is still stirred by you. He might see your actions at the wedding as lashing out for being lied to."

"So you're encouraging me to sweet talk your enemy, for my own protection from becoming outlawed?"

Robin thought a moment, then nodded. "As wrong as it seems, but yes. I just don't want to see you in the same position as me. Especially when you are a crucial part of our success, spying for us and everything." Robin smirked, and Marian playfully hit him.

"I'll be careful, I promise." They smiled again and then she kissed Robin.

* * *

The next day Daine awoke very confused. She'd been dreaming she was at home, with her father, mother and her... she couldn't bring herself to think about him. It startled her to look up at trees, and hear snoring men. Slowly the previous day's events filled into her head.

She remembered leaving home, her almost arrest, her first fight and meeting the outlaws. They were all so welcoming. Especially Allan. He seemed more than willing to fill in all the details about being one of Robin Hood's men or women. Will was the one who handed her the tag, he had to make one for her and gave it to her once he'd finished. Much showed her how his 'kitchen' worked, which sparked Allan off to make some remarks. Djaq warned her they never agreed and were always like this. It was only Little John that said very little to her. Djaq said this was normal too, and that he never said much.

"It'll be good to have another girl around. We have Marian, but she stays with the nobles." Djaq had told her.

After breakfast, the outlaws set out to find a little more about Daine. They sat round, all eyes on Daine. She hated being looked at, especially when people where trying to read her. It reminded her of those many awkward parties she'd been to.

"How old are you?" Allan was doing most of the asking. The others were just laughing at him.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Daine didn't like telling people things about herself.

"Because, as your new buddies, I think we should know!"

Much chipped in at this point, "Allan, go easy on her, she's been through a lot. I reckon the last thing she wants is you in her face, poking around her business like that."

Daine smiled. She liked Much, he was very blunt, said what he thought. "I'm 18, but you're not going to get any more out of me. Much is right; I don't like people nosing into my world at the best of times."

"What? Not even anything about your family?"

Instantly Daine went into defence mode. "You will most certainly not know anything about my family!" Allan was taken aback by this. Daine stopped herself from talking and returned to her usual tone. "I, unlike yourself, do not like to divulge information about my family."

"Not even to those you trust?" A certain curious look played across Allan's face.

"I find it hurts more when those you trust use what you have told them against them." Daine turned her head away, fighting back the tears burning her eyes. No one quite knew what to say after that, so they all turned to someone and had their own conversations. Daine was fine with that, she needed a few moments to gather her thoughts and get over herself.

Allan came and sat by her, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend or nothing."

"It's all right. I need to stop dwelling in the past, and live now." She gave Allan a half-smile, who took the liberty of flashing her one of his cheesy grins, making her laugh.

* * *

Gisbourne was storming down the corridor. Revenge came sooner than he expected. And it waited for him in the next room. Marian's father...

* * *

Marian raced into the camp, "Robin! ROBIN!" Everyone got up, Robin raced towards her. Marian was distressed, anyone could see that. Daine hung back behind Allan. She knew Marian, and she would be the last person she would want to see, because it meant bad news for her father. "Robin, you were right."

"Right about wha... Oh no." Marian nodded, close to tears. "Not Edward. Who else?"

"I don't know, Robin they have my father!" Everyone's heart sank.

"We go, to Nottingham."

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Feedback is love!**

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter Two The Rescue

**A/N: Hey, chapter two, rescue is a little lame.. but there you go! Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter two – The Rescue**

_"We go, to Nottingham."_

Everyone rushed into action, grabbing weapons and reigns. There were only enough horses for the outlaws and Marian, so Allan pulled Daine up onto his. She held on tight as they sped towards Nottingham.

"What's the plan?" Marian called over to Robin.

"Working on it!" This worried Marian, if they weren't careful they would all be arrested and then no one could save her father.

* * *

Edward waited patiently for someone to arrive. He'd been told that he was needed in a very important meeting and had to be at the castle as quick as possible. He'd met a guard on arrival and been told to wait in the Great Hall for the Sheriff and Gisbourne. Edward was wary about the whole situation, and had left a letter for Marian on the table.

Outside, Edward could hear the distinct sound of Gisbourne's spurs against the stone floor. They stopped outside the door. Edward listened intently for the sound of the Sheriff's flip flops slapping the floor. They never came. The door opened slowly, and in entered Gisbourne.

* * *

They finally arrived at Nottingham's gates after what seemed like a year. Marian had dismounted and ran through the gates. Robin told her to go in and stall the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"Djaq, take Daine and wait for us at the east gate. Allan, Will you clear the way to the east gate. John, Much you're with me, we are going to visit the Sheriff." Robin had a dangerous look in is eye as he ran towards the castle with Much and John.

Djaq and Daine led the horses to the east gate, accompanied by Allan and Will. All hoods were raised, apart from Daine who had pulled her scarf over her face again. She didn't have a cloak, not yet.

They came up to the gate. Two guards. This was Allan and Will's cue. They flicked back their cloaks, freeing their arms so they could fight. They each turned to a guard.

"Morning fellas." Allan grinned at the guard then, he and Will knocked them out. The guards fell back against the stone wall. They opened the gate so Daine and Djaq could wait outside the castle. Will turned to go make sure the others escape route was clear. Allan joined him, winking at Daine before he left. An involuntary smile spread across her face beneath the scarf.

* * *

Marian burst into the great hall. It surprised her to only see Gisbourne looking menacingly at her father. "Sir Guy!"

"Marian." Marian's presence didn't shock Gisbourne, what shocked him was that she wasn't with Robin. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I woke up late to find an empty house. I wanted to find my father; it worried me that he wasn't home." Guy swaggered over to Marian; she stood there feeling very uncomfortable. Guy was getting too close. "Guy. Do you really think this is appropriate, my father is in the room."

Guy looked Marian in the eye. He had a dangerous sparkle in his eyes which worried Marian. Unlike Robin's dangerous edge, Guy's meant bad news. It was the same dangerous sparkle that had been in his eyes when he came to arrest her for betrayal. Determined yet showing signs of pain.

"Maybe you would like a seat Marian, while we wait for the Sheriff." Guy gestured to one of the Council of Nobles seats. Marian took the seat warily. Something about Guy was worrying her. He was being too polite for someone who had been punched at the alter. The room was thick with tension. She needed Robin.

* * *

Robin, Much and Little John silently ventured through the castle. It was quiet, which was good because they could get to the Great Hall without any trouble. But it was unnerving. Where all the guards outside? Expecting them there? If so, Will and Allan had a heck of a job to do!

Much was about to comment on how quiet the castle was when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Sheriff walking down the corridor. The outlaws hurriedly slipped into the shadows. The Sheriff walked past humming, oblivious to the presence of the outlaws, or just pretending to be anyway.

He stopped outside the Great Hall doors and took a deep breath.

The door creaked open again, and in entered the Sheriff.

"Let's get this over with. I have things to do, people to tax. You told our dear friend Edward what's happening?" The Sheriff noticed Marian for the first time. "Marian! So we have the whole family!" The Sheriff turned his back to Edward and Marian and muttered under his breath, "Well this makes things easier."

"Sheriff, I was just telling these two about the importance of loyalty."

"Were you Gisbourne?" The Sheriff was playing along pretending to be surprised, but Marian could see right through his facade. Where was Robin? "Well, everyone should know the importance of loyalty, without loyalty there wouldn't be friendship or reliable taxes. Therefore, the loyal are rewarded, but the un-loyal? Do you know what happens to the un-loyal?" The Sheriff showed them a menacing smile, revealing a missing tooth that he lost in the forest a few days back. "Because I do. Gisbourne."

Sir Guy drew his sword and strode towards Edward. Marian couldn't control herself and shouted, "Sir Guy! No!" He stopped walking, and hung his head down. He just knew the Sheriff was tutting behind him thinking _Lepers Gisbourne, Lepers._ Marian quickly spoke to justify her words. "I mean, you have no evidence that we have been un-loyal. We cannot pay for a crime we do not know we have committed."

"Ah but, we are fully aware of the alliance you had when you thought the King was returning. You got Hood's help; therefore you were planning to give evidence against me! Ha! Didn't think of that one did you! No need to pretend to be innocent now." The Sheriff was thoroughly enjoying this and he had no intention of hiding that fact. "Continue Gisbourne."

Gisbourne was going to make this as painful as he could for Marian, so he dragged out the punishment. He kept her in suspense. He was about to push the blade through Edward, when the door flew open, and three outlaws piled into the room.

"We missing anything?" Robin asked with his usual light manner, smiling at the Sheriff who went purple in the face.

"GET HIM GISBOURNE!" Robin, Much and John jumped down from the higher level in the hall. Gisbourne ran to Robin, only to meet Little John's staff first. He hit the floor, unconscious before he got there. The Sheriff looked from Gisbourne to Robin. Robin drew back his bow, Much had his sword drawn and Little John looked down at him. "All right Hood, you win! They are innocent, just don't shoot!" The Sheriff cowered behind his hands. Robin chuckled and took Marian's hand. John led the bewildered Edward out and Much came up behind, defending them as they left.

Once out of the hall, they broke into a run. Their exit to the east gate was clear; Allan and Will had done their job. They met the two of them, along with the girls outside the castle walls. Allan and Will helped Edward onto a horse, then they were pulled onto the backs of Daine and Djaq's horses. The group didn't stop until they got back to Knighton.

Daine and Djaq escorted Edward into his home. Marian hung behind to ask Robin something.

"Do you think the Sheriff will try that again?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I know the Sheriff is petty, but he'll try to think of something new."

"And why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Marian asked sarcastically. Robin laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. He signalled for the outlaws to take their leave. Daine hopped back onto Allan's horse and they all rode into the forest.

* * *

The Sheriff was angry and his shouting wasn't helping Gisbourne's killer headache. It was always like this. Every time they lost to Hood the Sheriff would throw a hissy fit and blame it on him. Gisbourne found it was best to just be quiet, because everything he said was wrong and stupid to the Sheriff.

"You are pathetic Gisbourne! You let them get away again!" The Sheriff continued to grumble and pace about the hall. Gisbourne wondered that if he left the room would the Sheriff notice.

* * *

Much wondered round the camp happily. It was the first night in a long time that he wasn't cooking. He'd left Daine to it because she was competent enough. He finally stopped at his makeshift bed and said, "I think I'm going to take a pre-meal nap!" And with that he sat down and climbed into his bed.

Allan laughed and said back, "Aren't they just the best!" For once Much didn't disagree with Allan. Everyone settled down to do something. Robin and John were hunting, Will was carving something and Djaq was cutting herbs for Daine while talking animatedly to the other female. Allan's eyes fell on the new outlaw. Something about her kept Allan looking. She had brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, although most of it had fallen out due to the events of the day. She had brown eyes that hid as much of her soul as her attitude did. She was quite a petite girl, but still taller than Djaq who was the shortest outlaw. At the moment she wore a big grin on her face and was laughing heartily with Djaq.

Daine felt someone's eyes on her; she turned to see Allan looking at her. She smiled at him then returned to her cooking and chatting. Djaq was sat there grinning at Daine.

"What?!" Daine looked questioningly at Djaq then the two burst into fits of laughter again. They were becoming good friends, and were both enjoying the girly talks and weird looks off the guys when they had no idea what they were talking about. When they had finally regained their breath, Daine again asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing." Djaq pulled a knowing smile and Daine sighed, shaking her head.

"I do not get you at all Djaq."

"You're not supposed to; you've known me two days."

"Then why do I get the impression you are assuming things about me?" Daine raised her eyebrows at Djaq.

Djaq merely laughed again and said, "I am assuming things about you that is why." Djaq placed the chopped herbs into the pan of boiling water over the fire.

Daine sighed again, and decided not to find out what Djaq was assuming; she guessed she wouldn't want to know. "Well, just don't assume things about me, because you'll probably be wrong and I don't like it!" A stubborn look crossed Daine's face, and the sharp edge to her voice returned. Djaq just laughed, making Daine's face break into laughter again.

At this point, Will and Allan were rescued from the girls chatter by Robin and John returning with rabbits. Little John dropped them on the 'chopping board' in front of Daine. Daine put the carrots she was chopping into the same pan as Djaq put the herbs, then she set about preparing the rabbits for the stew she was making.

* * *

After the filling stew, many of the outlaws went to sleep. It was only really Will and Djaq that remained awake. Occasionally they would look up from whatever it was they were doing and smile each at each other. Every time they did, Will's stomach flipped intensely. He liked the feeling and hope it would never fade.

* * *

The next morning started like the last, slow and lazy. The outlaws ate left over bread from the stew last night. No one was up to much talking, too tired from the rescue. Much still snored slightly. It was only really at mid-day when the outlaws really woke up.

Marian came to visit them in the forest. At first Robin whisked her away for a "private chat". No one bought that, but they humoured him. As they left hand in hand, Allan chuckled and showed the group his cheeky grin. Little John chose to ignore him, Much scowled at his for disrespecting his master. Will rolled his eyes and the girls suppressed a giggle.

When they returned, Marian thanked them for their help. She looked round the group, finally seeing the new outlaw without a scarf on her face. "Daine?"

* * *

**shocked faces.. no? Ok, Feedback is love!**


	3. Chapter Three The Truth

**A/N:** **Not too sure what to write here, enjoy the next chapter! -

* * *

Chapter three – The Truth**

_Daine?

* * *

_

Gisbourne was in his room alone. He'd spent a lot of his time there like that since he was jilted at the alter. The only time he left was yesterday, thinking he'd get revenge on Marian. Now he realised that revenge wasn't what he wanted on Marian. He still wanted Marian. Her rejecting him made her more desirable to him, just like every other time she'd rejected him.

Guy kept telling himself that Marian only did what she did at the wedding because she thought the King was returning and couldn't get married to someone she cared about on a lie. Guy wished that was the truth, he willed it to be the truth.

He paced about his room thinking of what he should do next. Should he tell Marian that he has forgiven her or should he take the Sheriff's path and hate all women forever?

* * *

All eyes fell on the new outlaw, many faces wearing a look of confusion. Robin, however, was just smiling. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she turned a shade that rivalled Will's name.

"I think you've got some explaining to do Daine," Robin said in a calm tone, before chuckling at the other outlaw's faces. Marian threw Robin a look that said _Don't be so childish._

"Urm..." Daine was lost for words. This never happened. She always had a way to bend the truth, but she guessed that was it. She had to tell the truth, no little white lies and half truths now. The group were in silence while Daine desperately tried to find some words to say. Eventually she said, "What do you want to know?"

"The truth maybe?" Allan replied. Much, as usual, had something to say about this.

"That's rich coming from you. You lie to your family, to everyone!" A brief flicker of pain spread across Allan's face as he remembered his family, and more importantly his brother Tom.

Daine decided to talk now, to avoid Much saying anything else. Her harsh defensive tone once again returned to her voice. "I never lied! I just didn't tell the truth." Her eyes fell to the floor, she couldn't look anyone in the eye, she couldn't even look at them.

It was Will that spoke next, "How do you know Marian?" Djaq smiled to herself, trust Will to voice sense.

"I know Marian, because," Daine took a deep breath, "because I am a noble too."

Robin smiled, thinking _I knew it_. Everyone else, except Marian, had their mouths open in shock.

Much was the first to speak, "I thought I recognised you from somewhere!" Then his face clouded over with confusion again. "Who are you?"

Daine sighed, laughing on the inside at Much's... Much-ness for lacking of a better word! "I am Daine Merton, daughter of the late Lord Merton." Much nodded, finally figuring out where he knew Daine from. They'd met over five years ago, at a party hosted by her mother. Robin had been invited, and as Robin's manservant, he went too. Daine looked very different now, but she looked so much like her mother. They had the same intense eyes.

"How's your mother?" Much asked. He'd liked her mother; she treated Much as a guest instead of a servant.

Daine blinked back tears, and slowly said, "She died." Daine bit her lower lip, forcing the tears not to fall. She'd said her goodbyes, that wound had healed. "She fell ill a year after you and Robin left for the Holy Land. She was too ill to recover, and she died." A wave of sadness washed over the group. It was Little John that put the comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew what it was like to loose a loved one, as did many of them.

"Why are you here?" Little John asked quietly, not wanting to upset the girl more.

Daine put on her brave face and continued to give her answers. "I'm here because The Sheriff put an order in for our family to be outlawed because of the 'French evidence' given against him by my father."

This made sense to the group; it was very like the Sheriff to punish the whole family. It'd happened to Little John's family and it happened to Marian yesterday.

Then, a thought struck Marian. "What about your brother?"

* * *

The nurse walked back into the kitchen, carrying an empty tray. Now the Lord had eaten, she had to collect his robes for the Council of Nobles. It was this afternoon, and the household was in chaos. This was the normal state of the house. The Lord wasn't very organised and had been very distracted for the last few days. As had she.

Life wasn't the same anymore, not since she'd left. Life had changed before that, but it was more noticeable now her charge was gone. Instead of following her around, helping her and teaching her, she was now doing tedious housework. The days were different before but now? Even if it had only been a few days, they were blurring into one and the nurse could no longer tell which events belonged to which days.

* * *

Everyone looked from Daine to Marian. Robin and Much both shared a look that said _Oh yeah!_ All eyes eventually fell back onto Daine, expecting an answer.

Daine had a stubborn but hurt look on her face. "Go to the Council of Nobles and you'll see him there." Emotion crackled through Daine's voice. "He turned his back on me, to save his own." Daine turned and walked away from where the group were gathered. Allan went to follow but Djaq stopped him.

"Don't. She needs time." Allan understood. She had practically lost her brother, and he knew what that felt like.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Marian broke it by asking, "Should I attend the Council of Nobles?" She turned to Robin, hoping he'd know the answer.

He looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment.

Allan chipped in saying, "I'm not being funny, but won't the Sheriff just try to arrest you?"

"That's what I'm worried about. Do I go and risk getting arrested, or do I stay at home, not knowing what is going on in Nottingham?" Again, Marian looked at Robin, willing him to have the answer.

"Go to Nottingham. The Sheriff told me you were innocent. Find out what is happening in Nottingham." Marian smiled at Robin, he always seemed so sure. It comforted her. Marian mounted her horse, smiling one last time at the group then rode out of the forest.

No one voiced their doubts about the situation.

* * *

Marian arrived at Nottingham just in time for the Council of Nobles. Her father wasn't there, which she had expected, he was still a bit shocked from the day before. The Sheriff hadn't arrived yet, and Marian looked round the room, trying to find Daine's brother. He wouldn't have been hard to find. He was young with messy hair similar to Daine's. He was nowhere to be seen. Had he had second thoughts about being the new Lord Merton?

Before she could ask around, The Sheriff waltzed in, followed closely by Gisbourne who was sporting a large bump on his head from where Little John had got him with his staff. The Sheriff's eyes fell on Marian. The moment of truth. The Sheriff looked away and started to address the Nobles.

"Welcome my well-fed-sirs. Marian where is your father? He's making a habit out of not attending these meetings."

Marian shifted in her seat, and quickly lied, "He isn't feeling too well. He ate some bad meat last night."

Either the Sheriff accepted the lie, or he chose to ignore it, but he continued with the Council. "Well, anyway. To business." At this point, somebody walked into the Great Hall. "Sorry but this is an important meeting, we cannot be disturbed." The Sheriff looked up at the new arrival to find a Noble. "Ah, the new Lord Merton."

"Sorry I'm late, left late, horse wasn't co-operating…"

The Sheriff cut in, he didn't care about his excuses. "La de dah de dah. Do you think I care? A clue, no. Arrest him." A murmur of shock spread though the Nobles as two guards advanced on the Lord.

"What? No! Sheriff, you've made a mistake. I am loyal to you; I have never wronged your authority."

Gisbourne stood arms crossed, glaring at the young man in the clutches of the guards. "Take him away."

"Hold on." The Sheriff raised a hand to signal the guards to stop. He had a look on his face which showed he was thinking, assessing how to get the most out of the situation. "You say you are loyal?"

"Yes Sheriff."

"Well, how do I know that you're not going to stab my back with the help of your sister and her new outlaw friends?"

"I'm sorry Sheriff; I do not know what you mean. I don't know where my sister is. She ran out of the house a few days ago."

"Oh well, this makes things interesting. Let him go. Welcome to the Council of Nobles, Lord Merton." An evil grin spread across the Sheriff's face, sending shivers down the decent Nobles spines.

* * *

Sometime had passed since Marian had left, and Daine hadn't returned to the group. Allan had volunteered to find her. He didn't have to go far; she was in a clearing near by. There was a fallen cart with a large section missing from one of the sides.

Daine noticed Allan walk into the clearing, and spoke, "If you think that because I'm upset I'm going to talk you're wrong." Daine had a stubborn edge to her voice, which matched her face. Allan chuckled to himself. The smile was quickly wiped off his face when Daine threw a dagger at a tree. It wedged itself into a plank of wood hung onto to the tree. Daine continued to look forward at her makeshift target. Allan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I just came to see how you were doing..." Allan trailed off as Daine threw her second dagger. "What are you doing?"

The girl walked over to the tree and removed the two daggers. "Target practice, anger relief, whatever." Allan could see the hurt in her face; she looked on the brink of tears.

"Where's the target from?" Daine waved over in the direction of the cart. "Figures. How'd you get that bit out?" The girl kicked Will's axe over to where Allan was standing. He raised his eyebrows, he was impressed. No one had seen her take it. "So our new resident Noble is a bit of a thief?"

"Only sometimes. I used to sneak food from the kitchens for my nurse's family." Daine's expression didn't change, still focused on the wood she was aiming at. She threw a knife again, trying to control the anger burning in her veins. Allan sat down beside where she was stood and he watched her throw another knife. She had pretty good aim, not as good as Robin's, but it was consistent.

Daine felt comforted by the other outlaw's presence. It forced her to get out of her anger, and to come to terms with the knife in her back left by her brother. She collected the daggers from the wood, and instead of continuing to throw them she sat by Allan. She put her daggers by her feet, then brought her knees close and sat hugging them.

Allan reached for one of her daggers and inspected it. "Where'd you get this then?"

Daine answered, still not looking at him. "They were a present, from the person who taught me to fight. He knew someone who made them and got me those." Allan turned the blade over in his hands. It had a brown hilt with a leafy design and a plain blade. The other matched it identically.

"They are pretty." He handed it back to Daine, who took it and held it for a moment. She looked at it fondly, as if she as watching her fighting lessons take place on the reflective blade. A brief smile played across her face before she looked up and threw it into the target once more.

The two sat in silence a little while longer before Allan asked, "Are you ok?"

* * *

Marian was relieved that the Sheriff had kept to his word and not tried to arrest her there and then. Although the relief was shorted lived after the scene between the Sheriff and Lord Merton. Throughout the entire meeting, Sir Guy had never taken his eyes off her. It made her uncomfortable, and she couldn't concentrate on the meeting.

But now it was finally over and she could go home.

Just as she got her horse, which a stable boy had brought her, Gisbourne came up to her. Marian's heart sank. She had a bad feeling he would do something sly and kill her there and then.

"Marian."

"Sir Guy. What brings you to the stables?"

"I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

Marian was getting worried, but she tried to hide her worry with her normal manner she adopted around Guy. "Well, I would have thought after what happened that wouldn't be so."

Guy smirked and looked Marian in the eyes. "You do not know me then Marian." He continued to look in her eyes until she got so uncomfortable that she had to break away.

"I'm sorry Sir Guy; you are not making yourself clear."

Sir Guy laughed to himself, those words brought about memories of times they'd spent together. He stepped back, and gestured a hand towards the horse. "Well, I mustn't keep Sir Edward waiting. I look forward to seeing you again Marian."

Marian mounted her horse and bade Gisbourne goodbye. She left Nottingham utterly confused.

* * *

The camp was quiet. Past memories had been woken up and had come back to haunt all of them.

Will's mind as cast back to when his mother died, how horrible it felt to see her there but not alive. He could still remember his father's face when he broke the news to him and his brother. Red, puffy and tear stained.

Djaq was thinking about her brother, who she lost in the Crusades and then became. She hoped she would be doing his name proud, fighting for the greater good, doing her part. She would only allow herself to remember the good times with her brother, too many nights had been plagued with the feeling of despair.

Much and Robin both thought of their parents. Much hadn't seen his since he was about 12, which was when he first started working for Robin, to earn a bit more money for the family. He'd heard about their deaths a few years later, he'd only coped because he had Robin to depend on. Robin had coped with his parents deaths by going to war, he ran away from the pain.

Little John thought of Alice. Dear Alice, and of course Little Little John. John thought of how things could have been. Happy family, away from Nottingham, because she would have followed him to the end of the world. If only he'd known. That was all John was left with now, the 'what if's and 'if only's. He sighed, causing a small break in the silence.

* * *

"Am I ok? To be honest, no." Allan looked at her caringly. He'd expected her to kick up and become defensive, but she seemed too distant to really care. "I'm not all right at all. I mean, I don't even care that my hair is down, and I hate having my hair down." Daine flicked her hair when she said this, then held her head in her hands. "I just... I just don't know..." Daine struggled to find anything to say and eventually a single tear fell, landing on the ground.

The girl was distraught, obviously torn between hating her brother and trying to find anything good about him. Allan placed his arm around Daine and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest, and buried her head in his shoulder.

* * *

**And I leave you here with some love! lol, Feedback is love!**


	4. Chapter Four Weapons And Hearts

**A/N: Chapter Four for you good people! Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter four – Weapons and Hearts **

"I hate the woods." There were a group of four guards escorting a cart down a forest path. They were headed to Nottingham and they'd been awake for too long. They had to collect the cart from the other side of the forest at mid morning so they had to leave early. Now it was late afternoon, and they were getting into the outlaw territory of Sherwood Forest.

The other guards grumbled in agreement with the first, too exhausted to put anymore effort into their replies. The cart was so heavy, and they didn't even know what was in it, just that it was important.

* * *

The outlaws all gathered at the top of a hill that watched over a path. They'd been in the area all day. Will had spotted the guards travelling through and over heard that'd they'd be coming back that way later that day. Someone was always on watch, to tell the rest when the guards returned. At the moment it was Much.

No one had opted to join him on watch duty, so he sat alone, listening to his friends chatter below. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell who was speaking. Allan was talking at the moment. Much sighed. He wanted to join them down there, participating in the conversation. Instead of half listening.

While Much was lost in his thoughts, someone had sat by him and was now looking at his face with an amused look. He didn't notice until Robin chuckled down his ear. Much jumped.

"Master!" Much's reaction made Robin laugh more. "Master, what? What are you doing here?"

"Can a man not talk to his best friend?"

Much pouted, "What was so funny? Has someone done something to me? Was it Allan?" Robin merely laughed more as Much desperately tried to find something on his back.

"I was laughing at the face you were pulling." Robin mimicked his friend but ended up laughing, because he couldn't do it. Much didn't laugh.

"Well! If all you came to do was insult me, you can go away again." Much crossed his arms and turned his head sharply. He'd had started to be ruder to Robin now. If Robin was going to be rude about his loyalty to him, then Much was allowed to be rude back.

"Oh Much!" Robin smiled at his friend, regardless of whether Much saw or not. The smile slowly faded from his face and he looked down. "Much, I'm sorry."

"What?" Much looked back at Robin, forgetting he was being rude. He was confused, his master? Apologising to him? Why?

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you recently. I did not mean to call you simple or the pox on my skin. I appreciate and value your friendship and loyalty Much. Without you, I'd be lost. So I'm sorry."

Much's face broke into a huge grin. How could he be mad at his master after that? "Apology accepted!" Robin looked up at his manservant, seeing the grin on his face and smiled too.

Much felt happy. He was his master's rock, when all along he thought it was the other way round.

In the distance, they could hear the sound of wheels turning. Much and Robin looked up, to see the projected shadows of the guards uniform on the forest floor. Robin whistled down to the others. They promptly joined Robin and Much at the top of the hill.

* * *

Marian was at home. She was in the garden tending to some flowers. She liked to garden, it let her mind wonder. She didn't really get a chance to let her mind wonder in the life she lived, so she enjoyed the moments when she could.

When she was younger, she used to dream of her and Robin, together forever. But him leaving for the Holy Lands changed that. But since the day of her wedding those dreams returned. This made Marian smile and her father often asked what she was smiling about. Marian would just reply, _Life._

Marian sighed. Happy again.

Then a shadow was cast over her and the flowers. She looked up, expecting to see her father, but to her surprise she saw Gisbourne smiling down at her.

Marian jumped up, quickly wiping the dirt from her knees. "Sir Guy, what brings you to Knighton?"

Guy looked amused, and simply said, "I thought the answer to that would be obvious Marian." She avoided his gaze, the answer was obvious, but there were many obvious answers. Which answer he talking about she didn't know. To see her? To see an end to her?

"I'm sorry Sir Guy, it seems you are making less and less sense to me these days. You are marrying me one day, the next you are trying to kill my father, and now you're playing friendly. Which is it Gisbourne? Love or loathe?" Marian regretted saying this immediately. Either one and she was done for. If he loathed her, he would have her hanged. If he loved her, he would try to marry her again.

Gisbourne looked down to the ground. "It's love Marian. I realised that you are the one for me, and my life would not be complete without you by my side. As my wife, Lady Gisbourne." Marian cringed, but desperately tried to hide it. Guy, unfortunately noticed. "Is there something wrong with that my Lady?"

She had to lie, and quick! "No, sorry, no. It's just that I, that I have, I seem to have been gardening too long. It's making me sneeze!" Marian knew that was bad, but hoped Guy would believe her.

He laughed. A sigh of relief ran through Marian. Then Gisbourne looked into her eyes, trying to see right into her soul. "So my Lady, will you still marry me?"

* * *

The guards trudged into view, pulling a cart as they'd promised. Robin nodded to the outlaws, which meant it was time for business. They'd planned this during the day while they waited for them to return.

Allan strode into view in his confident manner. "Evenin'. This, my friends, is a raid." This was the signal for the others to join him down there. The guards took defensive positions around the cart. This was the last thing they wanted, to be raided by Robin Hood and have gone to the other side of the woods and back for nothing.

The outlaws stood watching for a moment, and the guards got very confused. One by one, their defence lessened. Each outlaw took this an opportunity to jump the guards. Little John cleared the way for Will to get to the cart. Once at it, he used his axe to break it open. Once it had broken, Will opened it. A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Robin!" Robin didn't hear Will, he was too busy pushing guards away from the cart and being his normal Robin-self. "ROBIN!" He still didn't hear. Daine kicked the guard she was fighting and ran over to Will.

"What is it?" She looked in the cart, her eyes widened in surprise. "Woah!"

At this point, the guard Daine kicked away came back to try and retrieve the cart. He snuck up behind Daine, but didn't watch out for Will. "Daine, look out!" Daine turned just in time to see the guard. In quick haste the guard knocked the girl back into Will. He caught her, and Daine leant into him and then kicked the guard. The guard fell back, and started to run. The others followed suit, until there were no guards left.

Djaq smirked as the guards ran, then turned to look at the cart. But her attention was drawn to Daine, in _his_ arms.

Will suddenly realised that he was still holding onto Daine. He let go of her, but a bit too quick. Her balanced was knocked when he let her go, and he was forced to steady her. "Woah! Thanks! But next time, warning would be nice!" She laughed a little, and Will attempted a smile, but he couldn't help thinking, _What if Djaq saw and took it the wrong way?_

The outlaws gathered around the cart. Robin looked inside. His eyebrows shot up in amazement. Much saw the look on his face and asked, "What is it master?" Robin gestured to the cart. Much looked in, his reaction very similar to Robin's.

"I'm not being funny, but are you ever going to tell us what's in there?" Daine smirked at Allan, his catchphrase always made her laugh.

"Looks like the Sheriff wanted to upgrade his weapon collection." Allan gave Robin a look that said _yer wa?_ Curiosity got the better of the few outlaws that didn't know what was in the cart. When they looked in they saw it was full to the brim with bows, axes, swords, maces and any other type of weaponry you could think of!

Allan snorted, impressed by the quality of the weapons. Djaq took out one of the swords and started to swish it round. She moved round, and Will had to duck to avoid the sharp blade.

"Careful!"

"Sorry." Djaq sheepishly grinned at Will, how could she be mad at someone so adorable? She returned the sword back to the cart before asking, "Where do you think the Sheriff got these from?"

"Or more importantly who and why?"

* * *

Lord Merton stood outside Nottingham Town impatiently. He'd been instructed by the Sheriff to meet the guards and see that the goods arrived safely. And they were late. He sighed to himself, feeling like a right plonker, loitering outside of Nottingham.

He was just about to give up and go into the castle when he saw the guards race towards Nottingham. When they met Lord Merton at the gate, many of them collapsed from exhaustion. One fell and steadied himself on Lord Merton. He pushed a few words out of his mouth before he joined his unconscious companions.

"Hood... cart... stolen... couldn't... save..." That was all he said, but it was enough. Lord Merton's heart sank. What would the Sheriff say?

* * *

"Sir Guy!" He'd caught her off-guard, she hadn't thought of anything to say if it came to this. She didn't think it would come down to this. "You leave me no time to think, I mean. You lied. You knew the King wasn't returning yet you still tried to marry me."

"Only because I heard you were excited about the wedding, I didn't want to let you down." Ok, now she actually had to want to marry Gisbourne. Before it was just protection.

"I would have been more let down if I had have found out after the wedding we married on a lie." She paused to let herself calm down. She eased her tone and continued to speak. "Sir Guy, give me some time. I will think about our engagement and see if it is for the best."

Gisbourne looked hurt. He may be a bad man, but Marian didn't like to hurt anyone, including him. "You are stirred by Robin Hood. That's why you won't agree."

"No, that's not it. I have told you before, I will never marry Hood. I despise Robin Hood. Just let me think Sir Guy." Gisbourne seemed happy with this answer.

"I must leave, we have a very important delivery coming to Nottingham, it should be there by now. Goodbye Marian." He leaned in to kiss her, but she quickly turned her head so the kiss caught her cheek. Then Gisbourne mounted his horse and rode off towards Nottingham.

No time to let her mind wonder now. She had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Robin's question spun round all the outlaws heads. Each were trying to think what the Sheriff could possibly want with all these weapons. Was it that he was planning a full scale attack, or simply just to upgrade? They were also trying to think who in the towns on the other side of Sherwood supplied the weapons. Unfortunately, they didn't really know the area. Will knew a small part of Scarborough and that was it.

"My head hurts." Much complained. A few other outlaws sighed in agreement.

After that, the outlaws settled down for the night. Much and Daine set about cooking the dinner, Allan and Will went hunting, and the others found something to busy themselves with.

* * *

The Sheriff sat in his seat, Gisbourne standing behind, glaring at him. Lord Merton was incredibly nervous beforehand, but now he was verging on nervous breakdown. The Sheriff had been silent since he'd broken the news to him. Gisbourne arrived just in time to hear.

Finally, the Sheriff spoke. "Hood has the cart you say?"

"Yes, that's what the guard told me." Lord Merton gulped, the Sheriff would yell any second now.

The Sheriff sighed. "Well, that means we just have to get them back." Gisbourne's eyes widened. He was shocked. If he'd been in Lord Merton's shoes, he would have been to blame, regardless of the fact he wasn't with the cart. Lord Merton was also shocked.

"You're not mad?"

"Course I'm mad!" The Sheriff snapped. Gisbourne smirked, maybe the Sheriff was just leading Merton into a false sense of security. The Sheriff continued to speak, in a slightly less harsh tone, "The contents of that cart are very important, and they can't be in Hood's hands. So, we must be intelligent about this."

"Do you think Hood knows who supplied them?" Gisbourne asked.

"A clue Gisbourne, no." The Sheriff paced about the room. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "I have a plan."

* * *

The next morning, the outlaws all sat round, trying to think of what to do next.

"Well, we need to go and find the one who made and supplied these..." Much started.

Daine cut in, "But we also can't leave the cart here in the forest, and we can't lug it to the other side of the woods, because it is too heavy." Robin rubbed his temples, they'd been over this already.

He spoke, before anyone could continue that train of thought. "What towns are there on the other side the forest? Major towns I'm talking."

"Like Scarborough?" Will cut in.

Robin nodded, "Yes, like Scarborough." At that moment, Allan's face lit up. He'd thought of something.

"We can go to Scarborough!" Everyone turned to look at him, confused. Going to Scarborough would be a waste of time. "I'm not being funny, but Will's old man is in Scarborough. Maybe he knows something."

Will nodded in agreement. "He would be the sort of person to ask."

Much pouted, "Trust you to think of that!" Robin threw Much a look that said, _Don't start Much_. Daine read this look, and suddenly felt very confused.

"Am I missing something?" Allan looked towards Daine, remembering that she didn't know this. He turned his head away, embarrassed. What was it about the way she looked at him that made him feel this way? He'd turned from many people in his life and never been embarrassed about it before.

Much took the liberty of explaining things to Daine. "When the King was 'returning', Allan thought he'd be out of a job. So he took some money The Night Watchman had hauled, dragged Will along, and tried to run away to Scarborough."

"Hey! He went willingly!" Allan and Much were about to kick up, but Robin stopped it before it started.

"Much! Allan! Stop it!" They stopped and looked as guilty as two young children caught sneaking into the kitchen. Much sat back down in a huff. Allan did so too, but less extravagantly. "Allan, you have a point, but that still doesn't solve the problem of the cart."

Djaq was the next to have an idea. "Why don't a couple of us stay and look after the cart. It would look a bit suspicious all of us travelling to Scarborough."

"But who will stay?" Little John asked.

"Well, Will and Robin obviously have to go." Daine commented.

Robin thought a moment, then said, "Much should come too. Allan, John, Djaq and Daine, it's up to you if you stay or go. But at least two of you need to stay." They looked between each other, seeing if they could read one and other's faces trying to help it make their decisions.

"I'll stay," Djaq said.

"Me too." Daine looked to Djaq and smiled. Djaq smiled back, but something inside her made her feel angry at this. Robin looked towards John and Allan.

"Well?"

Little John volunteered to stay and help the girls, just in case. Allan decided to stay too, to keep John from going insane. John rolled his eyes at this, Allan would be the last person to keep him sane, but he kept quiet. He'd had enough of petty arguments.

So it was settled. Robin, Will and Much set off to Scarborough. Djaq, Daine, Allan and John stayed to guard the camp and cart.

It was quiet an easy journey to Scarborough, but it was a long one. Luckily they had horses. So they rode fast and hoped to get there before nightfall.

* * *

Marian entered the forest, hoping to find Robin, she needed his help. She stumbled upon their camp, to find only four of them. She looked around to try and find the tell tale signs of Robin.

"Where is everyone?" The outlaws had acknowledged Marian's presence before she spoke.

"Will, Much and Robin are going to Scarborough." Djaq filled in.

"Why?" Marian was confused. Scarborough? Why there?

"Finding Will's old man to see if he knows anything about this cart." Alan kicked the cart he was referring to. Marian nodded, still not entirely sure what was going on. "You know anything about it?"

"No. I haven't been to Nottingham in a few days. Anyway the Sheriff would only tell Gisbourne, and he doesn't tell me as much about the Sheriff's plans as he used to. Not since the necklace incident. Well, I'd better be off. Tell Robin I came to see him when he returns. It's important."

"Ok, I'll tell him to go to Knighton." Daine smiled at her friend as she left their camp. She sighed a sigh for home and the good old days. Although part of her was really enjoying these days. Without them she would have never met John, Will, Djaq or Allan.

* * *

Robin, Much and Will arrived just before night fell, they'd made good time. They dismounted their horses, and Will lead the way to his Aunt Annie's house. It wasn't far, and they were knocking on the door in no time. A woman with dark hair answered the door.

"Will?" A shuffle of noise came from behind Annie, and Will's father burst through the door. He saw Will then threw himself into a hug. When Will's father finally broke hold of his son, Annie showed them inside.

After a few, "How are you?" 's and "How you been?" 's, Robin got down to business and asked Dan Scarlet about the cart.

He scratched his chin in thought. "Yesterday you say?" Robin nodded. "Luke did say something about seeing Nottingham guards in town, but I just thought he was seeing things."

"Do you know who could have made these weapons?"

"No. Sorry Robin." Dan shook his head. "You can look around town, but there are many craftsmen." Annie entered the room, bearing drinks for the outlaws.

"Craftsman? Nottingham guards? Old Miller's son had a big order from Nottingham. Old Miller told me about it at the Market yesterday. Made a good bit of money." Robin's face broke into a wide grin.

"Do you know where he works?"

"Yes, he works just down the road from here. It's the shop with axes outside it." The outlaws looked at one another, downed their drinks and then stood up to leave.

Annie looked bewildered, and Dan Scarlet looked hurt. Will saw the look and said a quick goodbye to his father. Then they left the house to visit the craftsman.

* * *

There was an odd air in the camp. Everyone could feel it. The guys chose it ignore it, and found something for them to do. Daine, however, couldn't ignore it. The feeling was aimed at her, and she didn't know why. She walked over to Djaq and sat by her.

"Hey." Daine said, cheerily. Djaq gave her a small half hearted smile and then returned to looking at something. Daine wasn't quite sure what, but it was a book with a formula of some sort in it. Djaq continued giving Daine the cold shoulder. Daine had had enough. "Djaq what is up?" She said that a little bit too harshly, but it got Djaq talking, so Daine forgot to apologise.

"Excuse me?"

"Djaq! How can you say that when you were just giving me the cold shoulder? Why are you angry at me?"

"Because!" Djaq suddenly felt very embarrassed. Now she thought about it, the reason she was jealous of Daine was rather minor and meaningless. Daine noticed the change in expression and laughed.

"Just tell me."

Djaq raised her eyebrow at Daine, which she returned with a raise of her eyebrow and a look that said, _you're not going to win!_ Djaq sighed. "I got a bit jealous." Daine immediately furrowed her brow with confusion. "I saw you in..." Djaq started to mumble.

"I'm sorry you'll have to speak louder." Djaq shifted uncomfortably. Daine laughed and put her hand on Djaq's shoulder. "I think I know what you're going on about now."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Listen, don't worry. Will is smitten with you."

"What?!?" Daine laughed again, then got up and walked away from Djaq, leaving her feeling confused. Djaq blushed, _smitten?_

_

* * *

_

Robin strode into the store Annie had told them about. The other's followed him in. From behind the counter, came a sound of someone moving swords about. Then someone emerged from the origin of the noise.

"Sorry, but we are closed. If you want to order or buy anything come back in the morning."

"Did you supply a large cart full of weapons to Nottingham recently?" _Trust Robin to get straight to the point_, Much thought.

The craftsman looked at Robin, "What of it?"

"Did the buyer happen to mention why he needed that many weapons?"

"Possibly, but that's confidential information." The craftsman, slowly reached for a near by weapon. "What do you want?"

"To know why an evil man ordered so many weapons, so I can stop him before he hurts the people I fight for."

"Evil?" Much noticed a look in the craftsman, which suggested he didn't know who he was supplying.

"Yes that's right, _evil_." Much emphasised the word, hoping it would bring an answer out. All it did bring out was a sword pointed at Much. "Master?" Much said, panic rising in his voice.

Robin addressed the craftsman with a calm tone. "Lower your weapon. We mean no harm. We try to prevent harm. What do you know about the intentions of the order?"

The man looked nervously around the room, then said, "It was said to be used for helping get rid of outlaws. What does that mean? Who are you?"

"I, am Robin Hood. You need to promise me, if the same people order again that you'll refuse to make them. Spread the word. Make sure they do not get any weapons." The craftsman nodded, he'd heard many stories about Robin Hood and how he fought against the bad in Nottingham. Most of which he'd heard off the Scarlets that moved in with Annie, but some people passing through from that area also had stories. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes." And with that, the outlaws left the store and ventured towards the woods.

* * *

Djaq and John were still asleep; Robin and the others weren't going to be back for a while, so Daine took this opportunity to talk to Allan in private. It had been a few days since everyone found out who she was, and she hadn't thanked Allan yet. He was awake and was walking around the camp yawning. It'd been his pacing that woke Daine up.

She got out of her bed, walked past Allan tapping him on the shoulder. When he looked up, she motioned for him to follow. Allan showed a look of confusion, but she had he back turned to him. He followed, unsure of why he was being summoned by her.

She finally stopped when they reached the clearing they were at a few days ago. She turned and faced him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you Allan."

His confusion didn't clear, it only got hazier. "For what?"

She laughed a little, "Thank you for finding me the other day and not leaving me to 'cool off' like most people do. It meant a lot to me. I tend to find I scare people off when I'm in that sort of mood."

It was Allan's turn to laugh now, "S'all right." Daine gave the outlaw a small smile which made his insides melt. He tried to shake the feeling, it scared him a little, but it wouldn't go.

The two of them were too lost in their world to notice the guards until too late. They covered the outlaw's mouths, then pulled them away.

* * *

Robin, Much and Will walked into the camp. Djaq raced over.

"Robin, they're gone! We saw guards taking them back to Nottingham." Djaq was speaking very fast, and Robin couldn't quite get what she was saying.

"Djaq, who have they got?" Robin asked. A sinking feeling hit Will as he looked around the camp. He saw John in the corner.

"They have Allan and Daine."

* * *

**Dun dun durn! (sorry zips mouth) Feedback is love!**

* * *


	5. Chapter Five Bargainning With The Sherif

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter five – Bargaining with the Sheriff **

The Sheriff danced about the Great Hall. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Allan and Daine stood, hands tied behind their backs. Gisbourne was in the back arms crossed. There was another figure in the shadows, but Allan didn't recognise him.

"This is brilliant! We go to get the cart and end up with two of Hood's men! Well, man and woman. He's making a habit of having women in his group isn't he? Must be for the cold nights." Daine scowled at the Sheriff. The Sheriff just laughed. "Haven't changed much then have you? Still scowling." The Sheriff sat down in his chair and gave a happy sigh.

"What do you want with us?" Allan asked, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

The Sheriff grinned, "I'm going to give Hood an ultimatum." The grin grew bigger, then he barked, "Put them in the dungeon."

As the guards pulled Daine and Allan from the Hall, they heard the Sheriff address the person hiding in the shadows. "Lord Merton, I have a job for you."

* * *

"When did this happen?" 

"About an hour before you arrived." Robin looked around the camp, thinking. He stepped away from Djaq. Will took this chance to comfort Djaq, putting his arm around her.

"We go, to Nottingham." All eyes fell on John. Robin nodded in agreement. All of them rushed to the horses. Once they had mounted they sped towards Nottingham.

* * *

Allan and Daine were shoved into a cell. The jailor smirked at them. Daine was wearing the same face she had worn in the forest a few days ago when Allan had found her. Allan grinned back at the jailor. He walked off with a look of disgust on his face, grumbling about the 'merry men of Robin Hood'. 

Once he knew the jailor was out of ear shot, Allan turned to Daine. Her brother had been in the room with them, and he wasn't brave enough to leave the shadows.

But Daine was the first to speak, "What do you think the Sheriff wanted my brother to do?"

* * *

The outlaws were just clear of the forest when they were stopped by a figure in the road. The horses slowed, and the man in the road spoke. 

"Robin Hood. I am here on behalf of the Sheriff, who unfortunately couldn't make it." The man looked up, and Robin instantly recognised him. "I offer you a deal." He smiled at Robin.

It didn't take a genius to work out what the Sheriff wanted, but Robin asked anyway. "What does the Sheriff want?"

"The weapons, I thought that would be obvious." The man smirked at Robin, Will shuddered. He didn't know who this man was, but there was something familiar about him. Maybe it was just that Gisbourne had been teaching him how to smirk.

"What's the deal?" Robin already had an idea of what it could be, but he just wanted to be sure.

"The weapons, for your men." The outlaws glared at the stranger.

Now it was Robin's turn to smirk. "You are aware that one of those 'men' is your sister." _Sister?_ The outlaws all shared a look of confusion, until they realised the man in front of them was Daine's brother.

A brief sign of pain played across his face, but he instantly hid it behind a stubborn face. "I have no sister." Robin raised one of his eyebrows. He knew the Lord didn't mean it, no one could mean that. It was quite funny really, both Daine and her brother hated each other, but they weren't that different. Then again, Marian had said the same thing about him and Gisbourne.

"Well, do we have a deal?" Lord Merton looked to Robin.

"Yes."

"Bring the weapons to Nottingham tomorrow and your men won't hang."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the news of the arrest of Robin's men to get round. She'd heard people gossiping about it in a near by village while she was riding her horse. They'd just come back from Nottingham, and they'd seen the outlaws being marched to the castle. 

Marian immediately turned her horse and rode to Nottingham. Home could wait. She had find out what was going on. Why were there only two, and which two was it?

When she arrived in Nottingham, she went straight to the castle. It wasn't hard to find Gisbourne; he was in the courtyard, bossing some guards about. When he noticed her, he dismissed his guards then beckoned her over.

"Marian. What brings you to Nottingham?"

"I heard about the arrest of Robin's men. It intrigued me." She looked around trying to find any tell tale signs of who was in captivity. It obviously wasn't Robin, otherwise people would have said it was him arrested not his men.

Gisbourne laughed, "We have two in custody, both wearing the tags. The Sheriff has something special in mind for those two."

"Like what?" Marian had hit the jackpot. If she found out what the Sheriff wanted them for, then maybe she could help Robin.

* * *

Daine's wrists itched and no matter how much she wriggled her hands, the itch wouldn't go away. She'd gotten over her mood, and accepted the fact her brother was a weak person. He always had been. Right now she was too busy grumbling about her wrists. 

Allan watched her squirm about, desperately trying to cure the itch. Eventually she gave up. Allan laughed, but immediately stopped when Daine threw him a dangerous look.

"I'm not being funny, but I don't think I'm the one you should be glaring at." Daine sighed and rested her head against the wall. Allan twitched his own hands. His shoulders were starting to ache. Then an idea struck him. "Turn around."

"Excuse me?"

"Turn around so that I can untie your hands, then you can untie mine!" It was an obvious idea and Allan wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"How are you going to untie my hands when yours are behind your back too?"

Allan grinned at Daine, "Trust me." She rolled her eyes, but stood up and turned around anyway. She may as well, nothing to loose now. They were headed for the scaffolds tomorrow.

She felt Allan's hands touch her own, and immediately butterflies whizzed about her stomach. In her mind she told her stomach to behave, but it didn't listen. So she tried to ignore the feeling growing in her stomach, like she always did.

Soon enough, the ropes that had bound her hands together slackened around her wrists. She pulled her arms forward, then rubbed her wrists. She turned around and untied the rope around Allan's wrists.

* * *

The outlaws sat, staring at the cart. It had brought about so much trouble. From it being really heavy to two member's lives hanging by a thread. 

"Surely if we take the cart to Nottingham, the Sheriff will just arrest us. Then he'll have both the cart and us dead." Everyone was thinking that, Much just voiced it.

"But we can't leave Allan and Daine!" Everyone was also thinking that, but Djaq said it this time.

Eventually all eyes fell on Robin, like they always do when they expect him to think of a plan. He was looking at the floor, hopelessly trying to find answers.

* * *

Marian looked at Sir Guy. Was what he saying really true? If so, then the Sheriff and him had reached an all new level of low. They planned to draw Hood in with the bait of the deal, but then capture them all. This was almost as bad as the Festival of Pain he hosted not long back. 

"Now My Lady. Have you thought of my proposal?" Marian had expected this, so she had planned her answer on the way to Nottingham.

"I have Sir Guy, but I need to talk to my father first. But he is sadly still feeling unwell from the meat. Once I have consulted him, I will give you my answer." Gisbourne believed her, and smiled.

From behind them, Marian heard the gate to the castle open. She turned to look, finding Lord Merton walking in with a proud look on his face. Gisbourne reluctantly beckoned him over.

"Well?" Gisbourne had half hoped him to have failed, so he could do it, to prove the Sheriff that he was capable. But judging from the look on his face, that wasn't so.

"He's coming. Lady Marian." He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her, then he walked into the castle to deliver the news. Marian smiled in his direction, but he was too busy feeling proud of his achievement to notice.

* * *

The nurse from the Merton household had come to Nottingham too. She was told by her master that she was needed there. What he meant was that he wanted her to be at his beck and call. 

She walked past the Great Hall. There were hushed whispers coming from the hall before the Sheriff broke into a cackle. It sent a shudder down her spine. She knew that he had two outlaws in captivity, and guessed it was something to do with them.

She made a mental note to go and see them. She knew that Daine was one of Robin Hood's men, and that they were her friends. Friends of Daine's are friends of her.

* * *

Daine shivered. It was cold in the cell, and she was missing the blanket which kept her warm in the woods. She hugged her arms around her; trying to stop any warmth she had escaping. 

Allan noticed her move out of the corner of his eye. He was just as cold. Then he thought, _Why both be freezing apart, when we could be slightly warmer together?_ He shifted closer to her.

Daine heard Allan move, but she didn't. She'd made a warm patch on the floor and she wasn't going to move. Allan gradually got closer, but he was going about it in a very annoying way.

"If you are going to sit next to me, just hurry up and do it!" She snapped. She didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but she was annoyed. In a dungeon. A cold dungeon. She calmed herself down, then continued to speak. "Sorry. Me plus cold dungeons equals not good." Allan laughed at this. She turned to look at him. He wasn't that far away anymore. "Can I just ask, why are you edging ever closer?" She struggled to keep the flirt out of her voice, but she had started to find that often happened around Allan.

He laughed again, then said, "Well, it's a cold dungeon, as you said. So why are we freezing when we could be slightly warmer?" Daine instantly saw the hint. She gave Allan an icy look. "What? You asked!"

She turned her head away, but then turned it back. Allan had a point. She bridged the gap between them. Allan sat forward, giving her a confused look.

"Do you want to be warm or not?" Daine asked annoyance in her voice again.

"Make your mind up!"

"I have! Now hug me before I become an ice cube!" Allan laughed before pulling her towards him. "I said hug, not head lock!" He loosened his grip. She sat up, then he drew her in closer again. She rested her head against his shoulder. "You were right, slightly warmer now." She smiled and closed her eyes. The feeling was back in her stomach and she desperately tried to fight it.

Allan rested his head on hers, then something caught his eye. Something shinny.

"What's that?"

* * *

Marian had escaped Gisbourne, after learning what the Sheriff had in mind for the outlaws. She headed straight for Sherwood Forest. It wasn't hard to find Robin and the others; they hadn't moved camp since her last visit. Which was only yesterday. 

Robin looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer. He feared the worst. As did the others. They drew their weapons, thinking the Sheriff had sent some guards to get them and the cart now instead going through with the deal. They were about to pounce when a startled Marian emerged from the greenery.

"Robin!" Instantly the outlaws put down their weapons.

"Marian, what are you doing here?"

"I found out what the Sheriff has in mind for your men." She looked around, trying to see who was missing. Daine wasn't there, nor was Allan.

"He's trading them for the cart of weapons."

"That's what he wants you to think. Robin, it's a big trap. The Sheriff is trying to draw you in with this deal, but he's got about four other tricks up his sleeve."

"What other tricks?"

"I don't know, Gisbourne wouldn't tell me their entire plan."

"Gisbourne?" Robin asked, not attempting to hide the hate in his voice.

"Grow up Robin, you told me to sweet talk him." She looked away from Robin to calm herself down. "Sorry, but I had to find out what I could to help. Anyway Gisbourne is the best way to go about it!"

She had a point, "Thank you Marian."

* * *

The nurse walked into Lord Merton's room with his dinner. They were staying at the castle that night. Merton didn't want to miss anything. She set the plate down on his table. He waved her off. As she exited, she sighed. He was so rude. 

Then, she walked into an alcove, where she had hidden another dinner. She grabbed it and walked towards the jail.

Allan and Daine were looking at something underneath a chest next to their cell. Allan tried to grab it, but he couldn't get his shoulder through the gaps in the cell door.

Daine pushed him when he'd pulled his arm back through. "Move over." Daine had no trouble reaching the object. Her hand ran over a cold metal surface. She tried to shift it. She found the edge of the object, only to cut herself on it. "Ow!" She quickly pulled her arm back through, to reveal a bleeding finger. "I think it's a very sharp axe." She tore off a bit of her scarf and tried to tie it round he finger, finding it very difficult only using one hand. Allan took it off her and tied it.

"Why do you think it's there?"

"No idea." Daine thought a moment, but no answers came to mind.

But before they could confer anymore, the sound of a door opening echoed through the room. They dashed to the other side of the cell, and put their hands behind their backs again.

The steps resounded off the walls and a disfigured shadow was cast over the wall. Eventually a woman came into view, holding a plate. Daine recognised her instantly.

"Maggie?"

"Maggie?" Allan repeated his voice thick with confusion.

"Maggie my nurse Maggie. What are you doing here?" Maggie rushed to the cell door, as did Daine.

"I came to give food to the prisoners. I had no idea it was you. Are you all right?" Maggie continued to talk in a panicked tone, asking more and more questions. Daine couldn't get a word in edge ways.

Allan looked completely lost. The woman Daine was attempting to talk to was middle aged, but looked older. _Probably from worrying about Daine,_ Allan thought.

Eventually, she calmed down and passed the food through. Daine passed it back to Allan. She wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. Her nurse was here, therefore her brother was here. She still expected him to come in and save her, like he should.

Daine answered as many of the questions Maggie asked as possible. When she was done, she had a thought.

"Maggie, under that chest over there, there is an axe of some sort. Could you get it for us please?"

Maggie did as she was asked; she was used to doing this. "Why do you want it?"

Daine took the axe then looked around the door, "Going to break out."

Maggie gasped. Allan raised his eyebrows. "We are?" He walked over to Daine. "Do you even know where to hit it?"

"Nope."

Maggie started to panic again. "What if the jailor hears?"

"The jailor hasn't been here for a long time. I think this axe was left here for us to find."

"I'm not being funny, but doesn't that mean it's a trap?"

"Yes, but I am smart. We can avoid the trap." Allan shook his head, she was stating to think like Robin. Daine pushed the axe into his hands. "Hit away."

"I'm sorry?" Daine had a dangerous look in her eyes, it scared Allan a little.

"Just hit somewhere to make the door fall off or something. I am not wasting this opportunity to sit in a cold dark cell! We have nothing to loose. Stay here, hang tomorrow. Leave now, hang tomorrow still! At least if we leave we have more chance of surviving."

Reluctantly, Allan started to cut away at the wood attached to the hinges on the door. Once one side was loose, he went to the other side, and cut away at the lock side. When he'd finished the door fell away. It landed with a loud clatter. Maggie looked about nervously, expecting the Sheriff or the jailor appear out of the shadows. They never came.

Daine rushed out of the door. Allan followed close behind. She snuck around the corner, prepared to fight if needs be. Allan pulled her back.

"You said we need to be smart. At the moment, you're not being smart."

* * *

Robin, Little John, Much and Will dragged the cart towards Nottingham. Djaq led the way. Marian had left shortly after her outburst with Robin, and it was now the next day. 

They'd decided to go through with the deal, but then to ambush the guards. Just as long as they all got out alive and not on the scaffold list, they were fine. They didn't even care about the cart full of weapons being in the Sheriff's hands. They would later, but not now. They could think about getting them back later. Right now, Daine and Allan were their main concern.

They strode into Nottingham, and met Lord Merton in the courtyard. He led them to the Great Hall. It was empty, bar Gisbourne, The Sheriff and Merton.

"Where are my men?"

The Sheriff had a small but evil smile on his face. "Oh! They escaped. Just as planned." The outlaws had no time to be confused. "Get them." The Sheriff sat back in his seat, paying more attention to his nails than Hood.

A dozen guards emerged from the shadows of the room, and completely surrounded the outlaws.

Robin glared at the Sheriff, he knew that it was a trap, but he hadn't expected this one. He planned for every other outcome, but they all need Allan and Daine in the room with them.

"Not so merry now are you Hood?" The guards seized the group, then the remaining ones pulled the cart away. It was as heavy as they remembered.

* * *

Allan and Daine snuck through the corridor of the castle. Daine led the way as she knew the castle quite well. After they had left the cell, they'd recovered their weapons. Unfortunately the noise had brought about some attention; they guessed the guards were waiting for them. Daine and Allan soon took care of them though. Maggie then took them to her brother's house. That's where they had stayed that night. 

But now, they had some friends to rescue. Maggie had told them about the deal, and they knew it was a trap. They still suspected that they too were part of a bigger picture in the trap. The Sheriff wouldn't settle for five out of seven. He's an all or nothing sort of man.

Daine led them to a set of stairs that led to a balcony. They went up half the steps, before climbing onto the castle wall itself. They easily located the Great Hall windows, and let themselves down on a large ledge near by.

The Sheriff's words floated out, he was taunting Hood.

"Not so big and clever." The Sheriff had stood up, and was now investigating the cart. It appeared to be locked. "Get me an axe." One of the guards stole Will's from him, and passed it to Gisbourne. Gisbourne walked over to the cart and started to break it open. When he opened it the Sheriff looked in, face full of glee. When he looked up again, his face was distorted with rage.

Robin laughed, he may have been in captivity, but at least the Sheriff wouldn't have the weapons. He wouldn't find them either. Robin had made sure of that.

"Rocks?" The Sheriff threw one out of the window, roaring as he did so.

Robin laughed again. "I think that we are Merry Men once more." The outlaws shared the laugh.

"Oh no you're not Hood. You are still in captivity, you will hang this evening. At the latest."

"I think this is our cue." Daine and Allan jumped through the broken window after Allan spoke. He grinned at the guards. "Evenin' fellas!"

The disturbance gave the outlaws in the guards clutches a chance to knock them back, freeing themselves. They moved out of the guards reach, and joined Allan and Daine's ranks.

Gisbourne drew his sword out, and glared at them menacingly. The guards followed suit. Daine looked to her brother; he was cowering in a corner with the Sheriff.

The fight didn't last long. All they had to do was get to the door and retrieve Will's axe. Once there, Robin said, "Robin Hood and his Merry Men, I like it."

"Not so fast Hood." Robin's smile faded fast. Lord Merton was looking at him, with a menacing glare close to Gisbourne's. He was holding Daine in a head lock. He raised his eyebrow at Hood.

Daine struggled in his arms, which made Merton laugh. Daine rolled her eyes, "Don't be what I'm about to kick." Lord Merton looked at his sister confused.

"Making no sense…" He stopped talking. Daine's words had just become clear. He promptly let go of her, bent over in pain. She confidently walked over to the group.

"Merry Men is good, shame Merry Men and Women doesn't have the same ring."

* * *

That evening, the villages of Locksley, Nettlestone and Clum celebrated. Robin Hood had given each of the villages a third of the weapons to sell to people passing by, for extra profit so they could survive. 

Robin however, wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He'd spoken to Marian in Knighton, who told him of her predicament. The answer they found was one neither of them liked.

* * *

**La la! Feedback is love!**


	6. Chapter Six Destrustion And Reveries

**A/N: This one is a long one, due to the flashback in the middle! And there's a significant ramdomer! Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter six – Destruction and Reveries**

It had been a few days since they were dubbed "Robin Hood and his Merry Men", but from the way Robin was acting, you'd have never guessed. He was moping about the fact that Marian still had to marry Gisbourne. It was reset to when the King truly returned, which no one knew when it would be. So Robin acted like the five year old that had been told he couldn't go out to play.

The rest of the group were sick of it. It was only Much that stood up for him. Loyal Much. Silly Much. He was irritating Allan, who made no attempt of hiding his irritation. They'd been bickering all morning. It seemed that Robin, Allan and Much were the only ones immune to headaches, the others weren't.

Djaq retreated away from the circle getting something from her bag as she went. Daine caught a glimpse of it as she turned away. It was the book she'd been reading from before a few days back. None of the others noticed it. They were all too wound up in the headache that was setting in.

Daine slipped away after her, the book intrigued her. Something about it seemed almost secretive. She didn't know why, but she wanted to find out.

Djaq had found herself a place to sit far away from the rest. She opened the book and started flicking through the pages. Daine doubted whether Djaq could actually read it, because the book was written in English. But then again, she could speak English, what was stopping her from being able to read it?

"What you reading?" Djaq snapped the book shut in surprise. _When did she get there?_ As if reading her face, Daine answered, "I saw you leave the circle, and followed you hoping to find peace and quiet." There was a bit of silence between the girls before Daine asked, "What are you reading?"

Djaq stammered, how did she know about the ledger? Then a thought struck her, the other day. When she was last reading it, Daine had come over to find out why she was in a huff. Djaq was torn, tell the truth, or badly lie and have her find out her own way and possibly reveal it to all the outlaws.

Truth, cleaner and easier in the long run. Plus the burden of the secret was destroying any conversation she had with Will. Always on edge, in case she let slip any sign that she had it.

"Do you remember a while back? There was a project called 'Greek Fire'." Daine nodded. She didn't know the full details just that a man's life was taken because of the stuff. "Well, the formula was written in a ledger, which was given to Robin. It got burnt on a fire…"

"But sneaky you stole it before it got too burnt. Why?"

Djaq could tell that Daine disliked the black powder, just from the tone of her voice. She didn't want her friend to hate her; she took it for good intentions. But she could see it was going to be difficult to prove that.

"I took it because; my people have been trying for years to create this. Tried and failed. Then this ledger. It holds the answers, and I couldn't let that knowledge go to waste!"

Daine let this sink in, knowledge she called it. Destruction and devastation more like. Exploding powder, that meant bad news.

"Who else knows you have it?"

"No one. No, actually. Possibly Robin. No one else though!"

"Can you read it?"

Djaq looked at the book in her hands, and opened it. She sighed. "A little. I know what some of the words are. Like this bit." She pointed at one of the instructions on the page she opened it at. "Plus a few ingredients, but not much else." Djaq looked at the page hopelessly, she so badly wanted to be able to make Greek Fire, but at this rate she never would. Then she looked at Daine. "Would you help me read it?"

"What?! I ur, I don't know Djaq. I mean, that stuff. It's dangerous. What would Will say?"

Djaq looked at Daine, horrified. "Don't bring Will into this!"

"Don't bring Will into what?"

Both girls turned round, guilty looks on their faces. Djaq tried to hide the ledger, but Will saw it. His face dropped. Djaq looked truly upset.

"Will, I…"

"You took it from the fire, after we agreed that it would burn?" Djaq's eyes started to well up, tears threatening to break. Fury just built up in Will's. "You've been lying to us Djaq. You lied to me."

"Will don't." Daine was aware that Djaq was starting to cry. Djaq turned away from Will, unable to look at him anymore. Daine placed her hand on Djaq's arm.

Will's expression softened. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, especially not Djaq. He came and sat by her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Djaq…"

"I'm sorry Will, ok? Just go, please."

Will got up, thinking it would be for the best. Before he left fully, he turned round and said, "I'm sorry too Djaq."

* * *

The Sheriff sat in the Great Hall, waiting. Waiting for a very important meeting with a very important man. After this meeting he could have what he needs to squash Hood, quite literally.

A small smirk played across the Sheriff's face as the thought of a very flat Robin came into his mind.

Then, someone walked into the room. The Sheriff looked up, hoping to see his guest. "Gisbourne." He said, not even trying to hide the distaste in his voice. "Any news of our guest?"

"No my Lord, any minute now," Gisbourne said. He stood behind the Sheriff and sighed. The Sheriff had been more undermining to him ever since Merton had shown up. It was "Merton this", "Merton that". It sickened Gisbourne.

"Is there a problem Gisbourne? Or is it just excess air in your mouth?" The Sheriff asked, his voice thick with impatience.

Gisbourne couldn't help but to sigh again. "No problem my Lord, just excess air." Gisbourne glared at the door, wishing the guest would arrive so the Sheriff would stop picking on him.

Eventually, Lord Merton waltzed in with their guest. _Great, another way Merton is better than me,_ Gisbourne thought, trying to squash the feeling of jealousy and rage burning in his gut.

"Ah, Trent. Good journey?" Trent went to speak, but the Sheriff stopped him. "Don't care. What I do care about is your creation." The small smirk grew to a greedy grin as the Sheriff thought more of the 'creation'.

"All in due time my good Sheriff." The grin instantly fell from his face. Trent just laughed. "Firstly, I would like my own room in the castle. Why should I stay in an inn, when I am helping you rid you of outlaws forever?"

"Done. You can have Gisbourne's room."

"Excuse me my Lord, but my room is my room."

"You can go to Locksley like you're supposed to. You can invite Marian over or something." The Sheriff hadn't even looked at Gisbourne when he'd said that. Gisbourne just glared into the Sheriff's the back. Merton snorted with laughter at Gisbourne's rage. He threw Merton a look, similar to the one he gave the Sheriff. Merton laughed again. "Anything else?" The Sheriff continued, ignoring the giggles from behind.

"Not at the moment. I'll tell you if that changes."

"Shall we get to business then?" The Sheriff grinned once again as Trent nodded.

* * *

Once Will had left, Djaq asked Daine if she would leave. Daine understood and left with no questions.

When she arrived back at the camp, Little John handed Allan over to her, literally! He'd had hold of the outlaw to stop him from killing Much.

"Keep him away from Much." John turned away, then added, "And me!"

"Ok, not that I have a choice in the matter." She looked at Will for a second; he had his head in his hands. He looked just as upset as Djaq did. Daine sighed. "What you done then to annoy Little John. Wait, no, don't answer. You always annoy Little John."

She dragged him away from the rest of the group, to keep him out of trouble and to keep the headache from getting any bigger.

"Wait here." She told him, wagging her finger at him like she was his mother.

"Why?"

"I just have to talk to Will for a second. Can you sit still for that long?" She asked, patronising Allan as she did.

"I'm not being funny, but I'm not five!"

"Could have fooled me." She muttered as she walked away. Allan just looked at her with a confused look.

Turns out, being told to sit still just made him want to fidget. He knew he didn't have to stay still, Daine had meant that he wasn't allowed to wander off. But she was in a scary mood, and he didn't want to cross her.

So he watched her walk over and sit by Will. She wasn't going to get anything out of him. He was crying by the looks of things. He'd been a bit distant when he came back from checking on Djaq and Daine. Not that they needed checking on. Allan just guessed he wanted to talk to Djaq.

"Will. You ok?"

Will took a deep breath as he thought of his answer. "I've been better. Is Djaq ok?"

Daine smiled, he was so thoughtful and he cared so much about Djaq. It was so sweet. "She'll be fine. Just a bit shocked that's all. I guess she had a way of letting you down easy about the, well you know what." She said, looking round, checking that no other outlaw was listening.

Will's face showed a sign of relief after hearing that. "Good, that's good." He muttered.

"Will, can you promise me something?" Will looked at Daine, his eyes were puffy. He'd been crying, which made him even sweeter. "Don't tell anyone about it. Let Djaq do it."

"I promise."

"You're a good man Will; don't let a mistake make you doubt that." Daine got up and left Will thinking about what she had said and of course Djaq.

She returned to Allan. She looked in a better mood than before.

"Feeling better now?"

"Don't push your luck. You've irritated me."

"Why?" Allan asked, feeling cheeked by that.

Daine raised her eyebrows at him. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Marian stood outside Locksley manor; she was going to talk to Gisbourne about their engagement. It seemed so wrong, agreeing to marry him in Robin's home. She wished that Gisbourne wouldn't be home and that she could leave a message for him to come to Knighton.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Then she heard shuffling behind the door. Disappointment ran through Marian, she so hoped he wouldn't be home.

The door opened to reveal Thornton, the Locksley manor keeper. "Lady Marian? What brings you to Locksley?"

She peered inside the house, no sign of him. "I came to see Sir Guy; I have some very important news for him. Is he here?" _Please say no, please say no_.

"I'm sorry My Lady, he's not here. Business in Nottingham. Can I take a message?"

"Yes, can you tell him that I came to see him and that I wish for him to visit me in Knighton. It's very important."

"Will do My Lady."

"Thank you Thornton, good day." Marian nodded to Thornton, then mounted her horse. _Well, that makes this whole situation slightly more bearable,_ she thought as she rode off.

* * *

The Sheriff's eyes gleamed as he looked at the blue prints in front of him. Oh the damage he could cause with these plans. Hood would be the first to taste it.

"How long will it take to make it?"

"Three days most, two most likely, one if you're lucky."

""Well, it had better be made in one."

Gisbourne and Merton looked at the pages on the table. It was a great machine, but something in the back of Lord Merton's mind was worrying him. He tried to push it back and concentrate on the plans they were working on. No matter how hard he tried it didn't go away. It never did. She may have been out of the house, but she wasn't out of his mind. _Stupid sister_.

"Who do you want to work on this then Sheriff?" Gisbourne asked.

"Anyone, everyone! I just want it made, and I want it made NOW!" The Sheriff roared. "Both of you, get people working on it now!"

Both Merton and Gisbourne jumped into action. Trent stood there laughing. They were both suckers for the Sheriff, always trying to out do the other just to please the Sheriff. _Sad men_, he thought.

"Sheriff, I will supervise the construction of it and I shall contribute as well."

"Yes very well," the Sheriff said in an impatient voice, "just get it made!" And with that the Sheriff stormed out of the Great Hall. _I guess he was once the spoilt brat._

_

* * *

_

Daine sat glaring at a tree. Allan watched her inquisitively, for some reason she seems most attractive when she's angry. A frown was etched into her face, giving her a stern look. Allan was unsure of whether he should speak to her. He'd annoyed her, and she is a scary girl. The thought of apologising crossed his mind, but Daine's face had stirred.

Her nose had wrinkled up, and she was taking in a lot of small breaths.

"Achoo!" She lurched forward with the sneeze, and slowly returned to the way she was sitting before.

Allan tried very hard to suppress the giggle that was building up. He managed until he spoke, he said, "Bless you," and then broke into a fit of giggles similar to ones Djaq and Daine shared.

Daine turned her head, one eyebrow raised at the outlaw. "What are you five? I sneezed, big deal."

This only made Allan laugh more. When he was finally back in control, he said, "Sorry, it's just you were so serious before."

Daine turned her head away once more, bored of Allan's immaturity. She just wasn't getting on with him today, something was really bugging her. Maybe it was the fact they had got too close and she was automatically distancing herself away from him. She didn't want to, but her sub-conscious was taking over.

This feeling had only ever happened to her once before. The feeling of wanting to be close, but not wanting to be close. It happened when she was fourteen, not that long ago and it was still close enough to sting when she thought about it.

It was her birthday…

… _and dad had insisted that I had a big party. It's not as if was a special birthday, just fourteen. Plus, I hated parties, still do. They are just an excuse for me to be 'checked out' by the young male occupants in the room as a possible wife. Oh the delights of being the daughter of a noble._

_Some guests arrived early. It's mostly the daughters of nobles that dragged their families here so that they can spend as much time possible with my brother. Gross if you ask me._

_Well, the only good thing for these parties was to practise reading people. Most were boring and you could read them easier than a book. Some looked like they had dark secrets; it was always fun trying to guess what they were._

_But there was one person that caught my eye. He was a young man with sandy hair and blue eyes. They weren't as blue as Allan's, but they were blue none the less. He had a shyness about him which made him different from all the others. Every other male seemed so certain of themselves and certain every female should love them instantly. Morons if you ask me._

_I had spent the better part of half an hour just looking at him before Maggie came over._

"_So are you going to talk to him or just drool?"_

"_What do you mean Maggie; there is no drool in the vicinity! I am just merely people watching." I said, with my stubborn attitude shining through. I was a bit of a brat, but at least I knew it and only used it when I wanted to come across as cute. Those were the days, when I was cute. Now I'm just a bit cold._

_Maggie had laughed at me, my 'cute brat' routine always worked on her. "Just go talk to him before you end up spending your birthday feeling awkward and uncomfortable being in a conversation you could have missed if you'd have just spoken to the nice looking boy."_

"_That my dear nurse, was a long sentence."_

"_Stop stalling before I drag you over and that wouldn't make a good first impression." I grinned at Maggie, who returned it with one of her grins._

_I managed to slalom my way between the people, avoiding ending up in any unwanted conversations. I felt quite proud of myself; I'd never managed it before. But I hid my pride as I spoke to the one guest I found interesting._

"_Hello." He span round, shocked that anyone was talking to him. I smiled at him with a big smile. Possibly not my best idea, I could have scared him away. I would now if he spoke to me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Daine." I offered out my hand, and he gingerly shook it. If I'd have offered my hand to anyone else it would have either been kissed or I'd have been set up for going down the isle without realising._

"_I'm Trent. Nice to meet you Daine."_

"_And you Trent. So why are you here? Seems to me that the majority of people that come to my birthday parties either come for business talks with my father or to spent time with my brother. But it is obvious you are doing neither."_

_Trent managed a small laugh at that, and I showed him another one of my happy smiles. You would have never guessed I used to voluntarily smile._

"_My father is talking to yours, something about construction work. I came for the free food." Trent's shyness was evaporating by the second and within half an hour we could have been the best of friends._

_Trent was four years older than me, making him eighteen, although you would never tell. He looked no older than sixteen, and acted no older than fourteen when he had relaxed a little._

_Whenever I glanced away from Trent for a second, which was rare as he was incredibly good looking and I was developing quite a crush on him, I would see Maggie looking over with a knowing smile. It made me blush which would in turn make Trent blush._

_It was quite cute thinking back on it, both of us liking each other but too shy to do anything about it. I did manage to get a birthday kiss off him though, but to my great disappointment, only a small one on the cheek._

_Over the next few days all I could think about was Trent, and if he was thinking of me. The amount of times I would sigh happily and annoy my brother was uncountable._

_A month had passed before I saw Trent again. His father was staying in Merton because he had sealed a deal with my father for renovations or something. Trent had tagged along because apparently he was beginning to develop an interest in design and construction. He told me that it was really me that he'd developed an interest in, causing me to turn a deep shade of red._

_Over the next week, we became very close, very quick. Too quick. My mind started to go on automatic and push him away when he tried to get close. I would apologise straight after and explain, but the hurt looks cut deep into me._

_The reason I pushed him away wasn't because I didn't like him, I did like him very much. It was that too many people had tried to push in and I was used to pushing them out. To all those others I was their property, but I wasn't Trent's yet I still pushed away._

_When his time at Merton was drawing to an end we had grown so far apart and my infamous cold heart had already started to set in. All those awkward parties had ruined my chance with Trent and I was starting to resent ever having them. The care free Daine died in those days when mine and Trent's relationship faded away._

_The last time I saw him was on his last day. I visited him at the inn, just to wish him goodbye._

"_Hello." He span round in a way similar to when we first met. The same surprise in his eyes._

"_Hey. What are you doing here?" There was a strange air between us, as if we'd had a big argument and we were now trying to bridge the gap._

"_I just came to say goodbye, and that I'm sorry."_

_My eyes drifted to the floor, looking at him hurt too much. "You have nothing to apologise for Daine, you've done nothing wrong."_

"_Yes I have. I pushed you out, when I wanted you in." Tears were biting at my eyes, and I struggled to hold them back. Unfortunately my voice gave my tears away._

_Trent walked over and wiped them away. "That's understandable. You are young."_

_That was the first time something small made me loose my temper. It never used to take a few words or one action. I used to be incredibly tolerable, believe it or not._

"_Excuse me?" I said, the edge creeping into my voice for the first time. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Daine don't get angry." Trent's voice was annoyingly calm, and it was just irritating me more. "You are only just fourteen, I turn nineteen soon. That is quite a gap at this age. Almost five years, that's just under half your life Daine."_

_By now rage was boiling its way through my veins. Too young? Why was that a problem now, I wasn't too young before. Before I could control it my temper was let loose, and after that followed a lot of words I thought I'd never say._

'_I can't believe you.' I'd always thought I would stay on the same page with people._

'_You disgust me.' Never thought I would have to say that in a million years._

'_I hate you.' I had never wanted to say that, and I never want to say it again._

_My innocence died that day. Happy Daine got replaced with Cynical Daine._

Daine sighed as she thought about those days. They angered her almost as much as her brother did.

Then Allan spoke. "I'm sorry."

Daine snapped her head in his direction. "Excuse me?"

Allan tried again. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being an annoying twit. Should have just not risen to Much. Should have just stayed quiet."

Daine smiled. No man had ever apologised to her. Only her father, and he didn't count. "Apology accepted Allan." The smile grew into a grin, and soon the both of them were laughing.

* * *

Marian sat waiting in her home. She tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going over how the conversation could turn out, and what Gisbourne would try to do.

Her father noticed her impatience, and tried to calm her. His words had little effect, and eventually he asked what was causing Marian to be like this.

Her eyes flitted about the room, never resting on her father. "I'm agreeing to marry Gisbourne again." She said abruptly.

Sir Edward's mouth fell open. "What about Robin?"

Marian finally looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't make this harder than it already is. It's for the best. Robin agreed with me that it should be done. There's nothing I can do, unless you would rather be outlawed."

Sir Edward hated seeing his daughter upset, and he'd caused so much of it lately. He didn't want to cause any more, but there were some words he just had to say. "Well, maybe it's time we…" Before Sir Edward could finish his sentence there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, it'll be Gisbourne." She walked over and opened the door. As expected it was Gisbourne. "Father, may we have a minute?"

"Of course." Sir Edward nodded to the pair then left the room silently cursing his hesitation. He was about to say _"Maybe it's about time we were outlawed."_

"Sir Guy."

"Marian. Thornton left me a message saying you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I, I have come to a decision about you and I."

Gisbourne's eyebrows shot up. "You have?" He moved in a little closer, choking Marian's words. She didn't speak for a while, and Gisbourne was getting impatient. The women he loved was leaving him hanging by a thread. "Well what is it?"

"Gisbourne, I." She sighed and moved away, trying to regain her composure. When she did, she told Gisbourne of her choice. "I will marry you, when the King truly returns."

Gisbourne's face broke into a grin that sent shivers down Marian's spine.

"If I'd have known this was your news I wouldn't have stayed in Nottingham so long."

Marian took his joy as an opportunity to find out anything she could for Robin. "What were you doing in Nottingham?"

"We were meeting a man named Trent; he is the Sheriff's new favourite person. He has blue prints for a giant catapult which the Sheriff intends on using it on the outlaws." Marian couldn't help but gasp. Gisbourne laughed.

"Is that even legal?"

"Who needs legal when you are the law?"

Marian began breathing deeply. If their plan went through, Robin would be no more. No more Merry Men. What would happen to their families? Lord Merton would regret it; Dan Scarlet may just give up! No more Robin. Marian shook her head. This couldn't happen, she can't, she won't let Gisbourne get away with it.

"Marian, would you stay in Locksley with me tonight?"

Marian took a deep breath, "Sir Guy, I'm sorry. I must look after my father; the meat has really knocked him."

Gisbourne's face dropped. "All right My Lady. Please come to Nottingham tomorrow. I want you to see the catapult." With that, Gisbourne left. Marian waited for Gisbourne to be out of sight, then rushed to her cloak. She had to warn Robin.

* * *

Daine fought to regain her breath. She had no idea what was so funny. She guessed it was Allan's grin and happiness catching on. When she finally got her breath, she looked over to Allan. He was lying next to her on the floor looking up at the canopy of trees. Daine's stomach was in a knot of butterflies.

He rolled over to face Daine, still grinning. This made her laugh a little, but she remained in control this time.

"What were you thinking about before?"

"When, before I sneezed or before I laughed?"

"Both, either. It's just we know very little about you Daine Merton and what we do know you've fed us drip by drip."

"Are you just being nosey again? I said the day after we met I wasn't going to say much."

"Alright, just answer one question please?"

"Is that the one?" Allan raised his eyebrows at Daine, causing her to laugh. "Fine, one." She said afterwards.

"Where'd you get that necklace from?" He raised his hand to her neck and pointed at the golden chain around it. She put it there so she knew where it was at all times. A sad story came with this necklace.

"It was my mothers." Daine's tone of voice had dropped from happy and flirtatious, to solemn and sober. Allan saw this and sat up, edging closer to Daine. "It was always going to be mine; my brother wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. My mother intended to give it to me on my wedding day as a gift; it's a tradition that has happened in my family for generations. Sadly she died before that day, and my father gave it to me instead." She sighed.

"Sorry."

"S'all right." Daine said, trying to mimic Allan to lift her mood. It didn't work and the half hearted smile turned back into a frown. Her head hung down, suddenly feeling very heavy from the memories of the day her mother died.

A warm hand found its way to Daine's face and turned her head to face its owner. Allan looked her in the eyes, holding them there with his intense blue eyes. Daine managed a small smile as his hand slipped to the back of her neck, pulling them ever closer.

Just as their eyes were closing, they heard Marian ride into the camp and yell, "Robin!"

They parted, then got up and ran back to join the rest of the group. When they arrived, everyone was standing around Marian who had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Marian, what is it?" Robin, who had finally snapped out of his paddy, was at Marian's side trying to calm her.

"Sheriff and Gisbourne have a carpenter person making them a catapult. He's going to use it on you. All of you!"

"Is it anyone we know? We can talk him out of it then."

Marian shook her head. "No it's a man named Trent, I think he lives just out of the county."

Daine's stomach twisted at the name. _Trent_. "There'll be no talking him out of anything."

Everyone turned round to look at Daine. "You know him?" Allan asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Never mind that, how are we going to stop it from being built?" Robin asked.

"It's being built already; Gisbourne wants to show it to me tomorrow."

"Ok then, how are we going to stop it from killing us? How are we going to destroy it?"

All the outlaws thought a moment. Attacking it wouldn't work and they wouldn't be able to burn it. Then Will had an idea. "Djaq, what about the?"

Daine realised what he was talking about and said, "Yeah, I'm sure that would work."

Djaq nodded enthusiastically. The rest of the outlaws and Marian shared a confused look.

"I'm not being funny but are you going to let us in on your little secret?"

"Djaq?" Robin asked.

"Ok, but you have to promise to not hate me." The outlaws promised and she told them about the ledger and that she took it. "But it can be used for good now!"

The outlaws that didn't know about the ledger thought about it for a moment, and then Much said, "I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"That my friend, is the first bit of sense you've said all day." The outlaws all grinned. Marian was still in half a mind about the black powder, but it was the only way to save Robin.

"What do you need?"

* * *

That night the Sheriff could hardly sleep. His life was almost Hood-free. Life without Hood would be good. Peasants wouldn't dream of heroes and might actually pay their taxes. Gisbourne would stop brooding and marry Marian already!

The thought of going an entire day without Hood being mentioned, seen etc would make life calmer. Without Hood, Vaysey could enjoy the finer things in life, like more Festivals of Pain.

Everything good he thought of Hood would ruin. He would come and save the day, be the hero and then the respect for the Sheriff would fade away.

Life without Hood. So close, The Sheriff could taste it.

* * *

The outlaws awoke the next morning to see Will and Djaq sat upright and asleep, heads resting on one another. Allan muttered something about them being cute, to which Daine retorted "Leave them alone."

They'd been up all night making Greek Fire. Will shocked the group with the news that he could read, and spent the night helping Djaq by translating the ledger and occasionally following some of the instructions himself.

The powder was almost finished, it just needed a couple more things added, but they could wait until they had rested.

Will and Djaq were woken by the smell of breakfast that Much and Daine were cooking. Djaq looked up to see she was resting against Will. She blushed as he realised too.

Allan grinned to himself, and thought _'Those two need to just get together!'_

"Morning!" Much said cheerily. Daine laughed as he grinned at the two that were still sleepily taking in their surroundings.

Will scowled at Much, Djaq chose to ignore him. "I'll go check on the powder. Will can you help?"

"Yeah sure."

The two walked over to where the powder was being made. Allan watched them go then said, "What do you reckon they're really doing?"

"Allan, not everyone thinks like you; keep your thoughts to yourself." Daine said icily.

Will read Djaq the last few instructions, and Djaq followed them. After Will had finished reading, the two sat in silence. Will watched Djaq, watching the way she moved taking in every detail.

She didn't look up, and said, "Sorry I didn't tell you about the ledger sooner Will. I was going to tell everyone, but you should have been the first to know."

"It's all right Djaq, you don't need to apologise."

"I do Will," she looked up at Will and met his grey eyes. "I need to apologise Will, because you're my best friend." An innocent shocked expression played across Will's face, which turned into a small smile. She returned the smile then Much called over telling them breakfast was ready.

The two returned back to camp, hand in hand.

* * *

Marian arrived in Nottingham mid morning, giving her plenty of time to warn Robin when the catapult would be made. Gisbourne greeted her with one of his genuine smiles.

"Marian, I'm so glad you came."

"I couldn't let down my husband to be could I? So where's this catapult?" Gisbourne took her by the hand and led her round to the courtyard she had met him a few days back.

Normally when you walk into the courtyard you can see a small tree where they sometimes leave prisoners when the cells got too full. Now all you could see was an enormous woodwork frame. Marian's eyes grew in surprise. She had no idea it would be this big!

"I see you're impressed." Marian could only nod, she was lost for words. Another man walked over and greeted Gisbourne.

"Gisbourne, I'm sorry we can't have spectators. Sheriff's orders."

"Ah Trent, this is my fiancée Lady Marian. She had every right to be here."

"Oh does she now? Well I'm sorry My Lady." Trent smiled at Marian, in a way that she was sure to be mocking Gisbourne.

"It's quite all right, I was thinking of leaving now. Let you get on with it."

"Trent, when will this be finished. I don't wish to spend my entire day here, when I can be with Marian."

Trent smirked, thinking _'I don't think she wants to spend time with you.'_ He told Gisbourne, "It'll be done by midday, outlaws flattened by mid afternoon. So by the evening you could be at home by the fire." His tone was very mocking, and Gisbourne scowled at him. Trent laughed. "I think your lady wants to speak."

Gisbourne turned his attention back to Marian.

"I'm leaving now Sir Guy."

"Very well, will you be in Knighton this evening? I would like to invite you to a meal at Locksley."

Marian gave Gisbourne a brief smile, "I'll be there."

She briskly walked away from the courtyard, glad to have that monster behind her. Now she just had to deliver the news to Robin.

* * *

After the breakfast, the outlaws finished off the black powder and started preparing it for their plan. A heavy silence hung over the group. Each were speculating the 'what if it goes wrong' scenarios.

Even when Marian rushed in to deliver the news of when it will be finished, the silence didn't lift. She dragged Robin away from the group for a moment.

"Robin, it's huge. Do you have enough black powder?"

"We have more than enough. Marian, I just want you to know that I…"

"Robin don't talk like that."

Robin put his hand to Marian's face; she gripped his hand as a tear fell from her eyes. "Marian, I love you. I just wanted you to know that in case something goes wrong."

"I know. Robin, I love you too." He pulled her into a kiss which Marian wished could last forever. If it did, then all her problems would vanish. Robin would be there always, and there'd be no Gisbourne.

Sadly, it did not last forever. Robin looked at Marian for sometime before saying, "Go home Marian. I don't want you anywhere near the catapult, I want you safe."

She nodded, and left without another word.

* * *

The Sheriff took a deep breath in. His catapult, his anti-outlaw plan was finished. It stood there in all its form and glory, casting a shadow in the day's sun.

"Let's get this to Sherwood. Gisbourne, bring the cart with the boulders. Merton, fetch me my horse." Both men jumped into action, making Trent laugh once again.

Once ready, the Sheriff, Trent, Gisbourne, Merton and a group of guards rode out of Nottingham and into the forest. The Sheriff grinned once more as he thought of flat outlaws.

* * *

As they were pushing the last of the fuses into their Greek Fire bombs, Will rushed into the camp. The outlaws all stood up, armed with bows, bombs and swords. Their camp was all packed up, ready to move when they were.

They were ready.

"Today is a good day to die." Little John's words rang out through the now empty camp.

"Morbid John, thanks." Allan said, trying to keep what little spirit there was up.

They heard an ominous creak fill the woods, it was getting closer.

"Robin! Come out come out where ever you are!" The Sheriff's taunts filled the air, as did the shuffle of guards as they went to scan the area.

The outlaws all nodded to one another. "VAYSEY!"

The Sheriff looked towards where Robin's voice had come from.

"I think you're in for a shock!"

After that, the outlaws lighted their fuses and threw the bombs towards the clearly visible catapult. They landed with a soft _thunk_.

"That all you got Hood?" The Sheriff called back. Trent dismounted his horse and looked at what was thrown onto the catapult. His face dropped, he'd seen things like this when he developed mines.

"Sheriff we need to move." He mounted his horse and rode away.

The Sheriff was about to protest when he smelt the burning fuses. He nodded to Gisbourne who signalled that they should move from the area. The rode away pretty quickly, just in time to turn around and see a huge explosion where the catapult used to be. They all shielded their eyes; they could feel the heat from there.

Then the outlaws surrounded the group. Robin was smirking at the Sheriff, trying to hide his fear with his arrogant manner. The rest of the outlaws all gave them stony looks.

"Well, don't just stand there, get them!" The Sheriff roared, his catapult may not have succeeded but he may still get the outlaws in custody. The guards closed in on the outlaws. Trent and Gisbourne joined in.

Robin nodded and the outlaws lunged into the fight. The outlaws quickly won, and Gisbourne retreated. They were about to flee when Trent recognised Daine.

"I know you don't I?"

Daine smirked, walked up to him then punched him in the gut, "Unfortunately." She then joined the rest of the group and they walked away. Allan turned back and gave the evils to Trent, then placed his arm around Daine's shoulder.

* * *

Trent left Nottingham almost as soon as they got back. He left this quickly for a few reasons. One, the Sheriff wouldn't be too pleased with him because his master plan failed and two, he almost blew up Daine. The girl he turned down because he was afraid of his heart.

Gisbourne was glad to see the back of him. He was so judging, and Gisbourne got the feeling that Trent was always reading into his life. Was he that easy to read?

* * *

The outlaws settled far away from the explosion site, after checking the forest hadn't caught fire and started to spread.

Once in, they had the matter of the ledger to settle.

"The Sheriff will know we have it now, and he will try to get it."

"But we could blow up the castle, that would shock him!"

Daine rolled her eyes at Allan, but no matter how immature he was, she always found it endearing.

Robin turned to Djaq once more, "It's up to you Djaq."

Djaq thought a moment, all eyes on her. "Burn it." Robin raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that. Djaq explained, "All I wanted was to make it, now I have. It'll just be dangerous to keep it now. Burn it."

Will smiled at Djaq when she handed it over to Robin, who put in the heart of the fire this time. Djaq walked away from the group, she couldn't watch the knowledge burn.

Daine walked passed Will and said, "Go talk to her." He didn't bother asking questions, and did as she advised.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the spare space on the log she was perched on.

She looked up at Will and nodded. "Of course."

They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the company, then Will said, "I'm glad you stole the ledger."

A confused smile played across Djaq's face. "Why?"

"Because then we wouldn't have beaten the catapult and then I wouldn't be able to say things to you."

Djaq smiled, Will was getting flustered, and it was adorable. "What things?"

Will stammered a little more before saying three words that Djaq had longed to hear for so long.

"Same here." The same shocked look was on his face, but again it relaxed into a smile. He took her hands in his, they were so small compared to his but they were so Djaq. Slowly they leaned in and kissed.

Allan and Daine were watching from the edge of the camp. Daine's head was tilted to the side and her expression said, _Awww that's so sweet!_

Allan grinned, "Maybe we should do that sometime." Daine automatically slapped him in the stomach, regardless of whether she did agree with Allan or not. "Oof!" Allan rubbed his stomach then said, "You didn't say no."

* * *

**There you be! Feedback is love!**


	7. Chapter Seven Arrangements

**A/N: Chapter seven! Trent is back, and so is... wait and see! Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter Seven - Arrangements**

Trent stared into his empty tankard, thinking about the past. He'd lost all recollection of the time, day, even the year. He was reliving four years ago in his mind.

He sighed. He'd spent the last few days in this pub, far away from the Sheriff. He was laying low because the Sheriff may have put an order in for his arrest, he seemed like the type.

The barmaid took away his empty glass. "Refill darlin'?" She smiled at him, but Trent didn't notice. She could have been green and he wouldn't notice.

"Please." He placed the money on the table. Thankfully he had insisted to the Sheriff he was to be paid upfront, or he'd walk out. Trent had gotten very good at manipulating people for his own benefit.

He'd also gotten very good at reading people, something she had taught him how to do.

He rubbed his stomach tentatively. It didn't hurt anymore, but she'd left quite a bruise. It hurt when he thought about her though. Was she really that angry at him? What did he do or say to hurt her that much?

The barmaid returned with his drink. She didn't bother to smile this time. Just another drunkard drowning his thoughts in drink.

* * *

Marian walked towards the door. It sounded as though it was being kicked down. Before she even opened the door she knew it was Gisbourne. He was visiting her more and more, trying to 'know' Marian more. She was sick of it. She kept thinking if that possibly it wasn't for the best and maybe she should have risked being outlawed. At least then she would be with Robin instead of Gisbourne.

She opened the door. "Sir Guy! Really I don't think it's appropriate to kick my door down! This house is cold enough at night as it is!" She said it a little more harshly than Gisbourne would have liked to of heard. But he shrugged it off and took this as an opportunity to spend more time with Marian.

"It is warm in Locksley, if it gets too cold here you could stay with me."

Marian suppressed a shudder. "I think we'll be fine Sir Guy."

There was an awkward heavy silence that fell between them. It was stifling and Marian wondered if she could breathe.

"Sir Guy, why are you here?"

"I came to see you Marian. I want to know you." He stepped closer. The air thickened and Marian was certain she could no longer breathe.

Fortunately, Sir Edward walked in before he could get too close.

"Sir Guy!" Gisbourne immediately stepped away from Marian, who discreetly tried to sigh a sigh of relief.

"Sir Edward, I see you are feeling better." Edward almost looked confused, but he managed to catch Marian's eye. Her expression told him to play along.

"Yes much better. Thank you Sir Guy for showing concern. But I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Marian and I have a job to do."

"Very well. My offer is always open Marian." He turned to go, and smiled as he left. Marian genuinely smiled back, glad to see he was going.

When he was gone, she asked, "What job?"

* * *

The outlaws were gathered outside a small pub in the middle of nowhere. Robin needed a place to meet someone, and Little John suggested this pub. It was because this pub was known to be rough and a place where outlaws drank so the Sheriff's men avoided it.

It was perfect.

Much was slightly worried about going in. "I mean, these will be rough men, like the outlaws that tied us to trees!" Daine and Djaq raised their eyebrows at this. Neither of them knew about this.

"Much, John was one of those men too." Robin reminded him.

"Yeah, well, that's John. He doesn't count!"

Before Much could twitter on about his objection to the pub, Robin spoke. "Right, we need to go in there in small groups. Yes Much, you can come with me, but the rest of you?"

Will and Djaq said they'd go in together, but that was no surprise. For the last few days they had been inseparable. Robin turned to the remaining three, John, Allan and Daine.

"Well?"

"I'll go in on my own, I'm known here anyway."

Allan grinned and then put his arm around Daine, "Looks like it's me and you!"

"Ooo yay." She said sarcastically. "Get your arm off me." Allan obeyed, but laughed after. Daine turned to face Robin, ignoring the chuckling Allan. "Robin, who are you meeting, and why?"

"Does it matter?"

The outlaws all looked at Robin, and said "Yes!"

"Fine. I'm meeting with a friar. We have some business to discuss. Sir Edward has had an idea, but I have to meet the friar on behalf of Edward." The outlaws left it at that. They knew that there was more and that he wasn't going to tell. "We can't arrive all together, so John you go first, then me and Much, Will and Djaq, then you two. Lay low, no pub fights, which includes you Allan." The outlaws all nodded and split up.

John headed straight into the pub and ordered a pint. After a while, Robin and Much followed in. Then Will and Djaq. Allan and Daine remained outside for a little while longer.

"'_The Thief'_"

"What?" Daine looked at Allan, who looked like he was thinking.

"'_The Thief'_ it's the pub's name."

"Appropriate name for a rough pub."

"I was thinking that same thing."

"Allan thinks!" Daine said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha ha, very funny. I think it's time we went in." With that, the two outlaws walked over to the pub and entered.

They were immediately met by a wall of stench. The stench was of sweaty men, ale with a tinge of vomit. Daine had to hold her gag back; she was supposed to be blending in. Allan strode over to the bar, but Daine pulled him back.

"I'll go get us a table."

"You not coming to the bar?" Daine glanced over at the bar; it didn't look like a good place to be. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"No. Creepy barmen, just get me whatever you're having."

"Can you handle your drink; I don't want to look after drunk Daine."

"I'll be fine Allan, I'm a big girl." Allan grinned at her, and she walked towards the tables.

Daine looked around the room. John was sat at the bar talking to one of the barmen, as expected. Well, he was known here. Robin and Much sat near a window. Much couldn't sit still, always on edge, ready to run. Daine chuckled to herself; Much was a country boy at heart. Will and Djaq had found a secluded table in the corner, and were lost in each other's eyes. Then she saw an empty table at the back. She sat at it, waiting for Allan to arrive with drinks.

She quickly looked over to the bar. He was being served by a woman. _Great, he'll never get here!_ Daine thought, she'd heard about and seen Allan's flirty nature.

Across the room, there was someone she didn't notice, but he noticed her. He kept his eyes on her, watching as she waited impatiently for the man she'd arrived with.

Trent couldn't help but feel jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach. She was so happy with him; she acted the same way she was with him all those years ago. Before he knew it, Trent was on his feet and walking over to her.

He sat opposite, making her look up from the scratches in the table. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw him.

"Hey."

The look on her face softened after he spoke. Maybe she still did care.

"Hey yourself." They smiled at each other for a moment, then Daine continued to speak. "I'm sorry about the punch. Not sure what came over me, but you had just tried to flatten us."

"I deserved it and I think I deserve another three punches to the gut for what I've done to you. Past and present."

"No you don't. Well, possibly for the present, but not the past. We were young, it's understandable." She looked away from him, eyes flitting towards the bar once more. Trent followed her gaze, but he already knew who she was looking at.

He sighed, he had to tell her. "Daine." She turned her head back to Trent. "I never stopped thinking about you. Not once." If the pub had been quiet, you would have heard Daine's heart break, but her face told the story for her heart.

She was speechless. She willed herself think of Allan, but all she could think about was Trent. Her childhood sweetheart, her first crush, Trent.

* * *

The Sheriff drummed his fingers against the large table in the Great Hall. How could he get Hood? His catapult had failed, and now he had to think of a new plan.

Merton was in the room too. His pacing was irritating the Sheriff and distracting him from his evil genius plans.

"Do you have to pace about?" Merton stopped and looked at the Sheriff, who wasn't paying him any attention. He sat in a seat near where he was standing. He was thinking about two things. Firstly he was thinking about trying to push the little nagging in the back of his mind telling to find Daine and join her side. But the other side of his mind, which he was trying to make the more dominant side, was telling him to think of a plan for the Sheriff. A plan that would destroy the outlaws, that would destroy his sister.

And so it would go round, help Daine, destroy Daine.

"Daine, you haven't said anything in a while."

"I… I… I…" She stammered. "I don't know what to say. Do you expect me to forgive you and apologise for what happened. I'm well aware it was both of our doings that caused what happened to happen."

* * *

Trent hung his head, his old self coming through. He had started to become heartless in those four years, but seeing Daine was undoing it. He guessed it was because he separated his heart from himself to make the pain more tolerable. Now seeing her brought it back.

"Trent…" Daine's hand found his, which was resting on the table. "Stop beating yourself up about it." He looked up, holding Daine's eyes in his. She tried to turn her head away, but he brought it back around. Tears glistened at the edges of her eyes. "Don't…"

Allan finally got away from the over interested barmaid. He thought it was funny really, before he met Daine, he would have flirted all day, but now. Now he just wanted to get back and talk to Daine.

He scanned the room for her, when he saw her someone was sat with her talking. He didn't know who it was, he could only see the back of his head, but Daine looked upset.

He went over to the table and set down the drinks down. The sound made Daine look up, with a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. It was fear.

"Everything alright here? Daine?" She stood up and placed Allan between her and the other man.

Automatic was taking over, but this time she was sure she wanted the distance.

Allan saw the face of the man and recognised him instantly. "You're that catapult fella. What's he done Daine?"

"Nothing. Allan, he's an old acquaintance. We met four years ago, and we parted on sour terms." Emotion crackled through her voice as she fought back tears.

_Acquaintance._ That hurt, and Trent made no effort trying to hide that. "Acquaintance Daine? We were friends, more than that!"

Allan had no idea what he was getting himself into, because Daine never said anything about herself. Yet there she was, so close to tears, he just wanted to keep her safe. But the words he said, _we were friends, more than that_, kept spinning round his head. She had said she knew him, but he had no idea how she knew him.

"Trent! Stop it! This is hard enough as it is. I did care for you back then, I really did. But I had to get over it, and so do you!" Desperation rang through Daine's voice. Allan reached for her hand to comfort her, tears where threatening to fall even more so now. "Trent, I've moved on. I moved on years ago. Please, just do the same. It's never going to work, maybe in another time, another place, it would have. But not now. I'm sorry." The tears broke as Daine said those last two words, and the grip tightened on Allan's hand. The next words were barely heard, as her voice was just above a whisper, brimming with emotion. "Just go."

No amount of arguing would have changed Daine's mind, Trent knew that. He gave in, and turned to walk away. Then a thought struck his mind. He turned back and looked at Allan. "Keep hold of her mate, don't let her go." And with that he walked out of the bar, gone. He knew that his and Daine's path would never cross again, he was gone forever.

* * *

Marian looked at her father, with an impressed look on her face. She wouldn't have thought he could have done something like this.

"We have to go into Knighton soon; we need to pick up your mother's dress." Marian couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. The warm feeling of happiness buzzed about Marian's stomach. The day she'd dreamed of so often in the good old days was finally going to happen.

The best day of her life, so close.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Every time the pub door swung open, Robin would look to see if it was the man he was expecting. But so far it had only been more outlaws looking for either trouble or ale.

Sir Edward had contacted Friar Tuck the day Marian had agreed to marry Gisbourne, which was a week ago. Word had instantly been sent back agreeing to come into Nottinghamshire.

Friar Tuck was an old family friend of Sir Edward; he had performed his wedding to Marian's mother. He was trust worthy and he owed Sir Edward a favour. Sir Edward had vouched for him when a priest caught the friar drunk. So Edward called in his favour, and then told Robin of his plan. It was a brilliant plan, but Robin was having his doubts. What if the Sheriff caught wind of what was happening, or worse, Gisbourne.

The old rickety door creaked open once more, and Robin looked up. In walked a round man in brown robes tied at the waist with a rope. Friar Tuck. Robin signalled him over when the friar looked around the room. Friar Tuck recognised him immediately and waddled over.

"Robin!" He said, his voice thick and jolly. "So good to see you, how long has it been? Too long, that's how." Friar Tuck had always been so jolly, even when his life was on the line. Much remembered him as the parent's friend who was over friendly, but he liked him none the less.

Friar Tuck had always liked his drink, so it came to no surprise that he asked about Robin's untouched ale. "Anyone having this?"

"No, go ahead, you've had a long journey, you deserve it." Friar Tuck grabbed the tankard and gulped it down in one. Once he'd slammed the cup down on the table, he sat opposite Robin and Much, filling the entire bench.

"Edward says he has a proposition for me."

"Yes, he'd like for you to marry me and Marian."

Much's jaw dropped.

* * *

Marian looked at the silk dress, the same one her mother wore on her wedding day. It was gorgeous. It was slightly fitted at the waist with discrete swirls sewn into the shoulder. The skirt had a silk layer which was slightly shorter than the lace layer beneath.

Marian chuckled to herself as she thought, _Not wearing trousers under this wedding dress!_

"Thought you'd like it." Her father looked at her, beaming with pride. He remembered how beautiful Marian's mother looked in it, and he knew Marian would too.

A bad thought clouded Marian's mind, and her face dropped. Sir Edward saw this instantly. "What is it Marian? Do you not want to marry Robin?"

She sighed. "I do father but," she took a deep breath trying to find a way to voice her feeling. "I always saw it differently. A big party, sun shining, but it will be in Sherwood Forest, in secret. I won't be able to spend time with my husband, and what little I will spend with him will be spent worrying for his life." Marian looked away for a moment then continued to speak. "I'm sorry father that sounds so spoilt. There is nothing more in this world I want than to marry Robin."

"I understand Marian. When the King returns and the Sheriff is out, we will do it properly. I promise." Marian smiled at her father, she was just being foolish. What mattered was that she was to marry Robin, not Gisbourne. Even if it was in secret and she would have another man trying to 'know' her because he is unaware of her marriage.

She wouldn't be able to wear a ring. _Stop it!_ Marian told herself, these were just silly petty things that didn't matter. The ring wasn't the true meaning of the marriage.

Actually, thinking about it, marrying Robin in Sherwood would be most suitable for their lives. Their lives revolved around that place, it would be wrong not to get married there.

Marian's ear to ear smile filled her face again and Edward knew she was truly happy with the arrangements.

* * *

Gisbourne sulked back into Nottingham castle. He was headed to the Great Hall, when he walked into Merton.

Merton smirked at the expression on Gisbourne's face. Gisbourne wasn't in the mood to be mocked by Merton, but that didn't stop him from rising to the younger man.

"Lord Merton, I thinking that mocking your superiors is highly inappropriate."

Merton laughed more. "You? My superior? You are mistaken Gisbourne, you and I are on the same level. Above me is only the Sheriff and God, not you."

Gisbourne advanced on Merton, whose smug look turned to a cowering whimper. "Let me tell you this boy, you are nothing. A pawn in the Sheriff's game, his latest pet. You'll be out soon. Gone."

The smirk returned to Merton's face. "I think you are mistaken once more Gisbourne my friend. The Sheriff values my input to his schemes." Gisbourne's face clouded over with confusion. "Yes that's right. While you were off gallivanting to Knighton to know your beloved fiancée, the Sheriff and I came up with a plan to destroy Hood. Well, it was my idea, but you know the Sheriff, what's ours, is his."

Merton stepped away from Gisbourne, still smirking. He walked away, returning to whatever he was doing.

Gisbourne yelled after him, "Don't ever call me friend again!"

"Such rage Gisbourne, you need to control that." The Sheriff mocked, standing behind Gisbourne, arms crossed with a bored expression on his face. Gisbourne turned around, eyes to the floor.

"What is this plan Merton speaks of?"

The Sheriff smirked. "Let's walk and talk."

* * *

Later on at dusk, the outlaws were back in the forest, and they'd just heard about the plan.

"I'm not being funny but is that even legal?"

"Friars are permitted to perform marriage ceremonies thank you very much!" Friar Tuck said hotly.

"I think what Allan means is, is it even legal to let outlaws marry?" Daine took the liberty of explaining Allan speak to Tuck, the poor man wasn't used to it.

Tuck thought a moment, "Probably not. But since when did legality affect you!" Allan shrugged.

They stood in silence for a moment, then Allan asked, "Who's going to be best man and all that?"

Everyone looked to Robin, though the answer was obvious. "Much." Much beamed with joy, with a grin that took up his entire face.

* * *

Marian and her father returned home after they had retrieved the wedding dress from a family friend's house, who was keeping the dress safe for Sir Edward. She immediately put it away in her wardrobe for safe keeping.

Her mind was racing with ideas for the wedding. What they should eat, what they should wear, were the outlaws going to bathe?

* * *

"Am I going to have to wear a dress?" Djaq asked, with a look of distaste on her face. Will smiled at her, laughing a little.

"Djaq, if Marian wants you as a bridesmaid, then yes." Djaq looked horrified. Daine laughed. "You can borrow one of mine. It was about time I went home and got some more clothes anyway. We'll go tonight, if Robin will let us."

Daine looked towards Robin. "You can go, but make sure your brother doesn't see."

"Well if he's home I can get Maggie to get my wardrobe for me." Robin gave a questioning look at Daine. "She's my nurse."

"Alright then."

"If we leave now, we'll arrive by night."

When the girls were about to leave, they heard Allan ask, "Are we going to have to bathe?" They turned back round, with a laughing smile on their faces.

"Allan, you are disgusting!" Much said. The girls broke into a giggle.

"I'm not standing for this kind of abuse! Ladies?"

"Watch it Allan, Djaq's taken." Daine grinned at Allan, who winked back at her.

"Actually, I think Allan just wants to wear a dress." The outlaws tried to suppress the laugh that was building up. Allan looked genuinely embarrassed.

"I think we should leave before the floor opens up and swallows Allan." Daine and Djaq started to walk away then Daine yelled back, "You coming Allan? Or do you want to tell the dress story?"

Allan looked to the group and then ran towards the girls. The outlaws heard the girls laugh as they walked away.

Allan whispered to Daine, "There better be some ale in this for me."

She smirked at him, then winked, truly catching Allan off guard.

* * *

Marian was in the kitchen, looking through all the cupboards, searching for inspiration. They couldn't get food in; a large order would look suspicious. They had flour and little else. She let out a frustrated cry as she slammed the last cupboard.

Sir Edward walked in, "What is it Marian?"

"We have no food! I mean, we have nothing for the wedding. What's a wedding without food?"

"Calm down Marian. It is all sorted. Robin sent word to Dan Scarlet, and he was more than happy to help. The woman they are staying with is doing all the baking."

Marian let out a sigh of relief. Dan Scarlet was reliable and a good friend of Robin's. Marian realised she was becoming incredibly stressed from all the planning, and she wasn't even planning it!

She smiled at her father to show she was calm and he smiled back. She walked over to a cupboard and took out some wrapped meat, there wasn't much, there'd be enough for a stew for two. "Stew?" She asked, holding up the meat.

* * *

Gisbourne listened to the Sheriff as he retold the plan. He had to hand it to Merton, it was a good plan. It would take a lot of work though.

"That sounds like it'll work."

The Sheriff's animated face dropped to a glowering glare. "It had better work; else it'll you and Merton on the scaffolds."

Gisbourne gulped, the Sheriff had never threatened that before.

The Sheriff sighed, he was tired of losing. Maybe if he threatened Gisbourne more, then he won't be so slack when putting the plans into action.

"I'll start it right now then." Well it was working.

"Not yet, we have to strike at the right time."

* * *

Daine was right; by the time they got to Merton it was night, so it wasn't hard to slip into the garden. During the journey they had been teasing Allan about the dress incident. Djaq had told Daine about it before, but it too funny to leave it alone.

"All Djaq said was 'I'll wear a dress if you do', I didn't even answer! I left the cart!" Allan had protested, making the girls laugh more.

But now, they were silent, hiding in one of Maggie's neatly cut hedges. They were waiting for signs of who was home. There were candles lit, but no sound coming from the house.

"I'm not being funny but maybe no one's home." Allan whispered.

"Maggie wouldn't leave candles lit if she wasn't home."

As if subconsciously hearing her name, Maggie walked out of the house into the garden. It was going to be a warm night, and she was going to make the most of it by leaving some clothes out to dry. She heard a rustle in the hedge and looked at it. It looked like there were people in it.

Maggie shrugged the thought from her mind, _who_ _would hide in a hedge at night?_

The hedge rustled again. Daine was trying to get Maggie's attention. If she didn't notice soon, Daine would have to make a sound. But this time, Maggie looked again, and saw that there were people hiding in the hedge. She cautiously walked over. When she got closer she asked, "Who's there?"

"Maggie, it's me."

"Daine? Why are you hiding in the hedge? Who's with you?"

"I'm with Allan and Djaq. We need to know if his Lordship is home." She said, with a hint of sarcasm at the mention of her brother.

"He's still in Nottingham. Why are you here Daine?"

"We need to root through my wardrobe. We need dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yes dresses."

"Why plural, there's only one girl."

"Djaq's a girl." Daine said abruptly.

Before she could question this, Allan asked, "Can we get out of this hedge, there is a twig stabbing me in the back."

"Yes, yes, come on out." At that, the outlaws clambered out of the hedge, pulling twigs out of their hair and clothes as they did so. "Come on in, do you want anything to eat or drink."

Allan was about to ask for the promised ale, when Daine said, "Later. First we need dresses."

They entered and climbed the stairs to Daine's room. It was a plain room, quite small with a bed to one side. On the other side was a large built in wardrobe. She walked straight towards the wardrobe and started pulling out dresses, shirts, skirts and all sorts; all expertly landing on her bed as if she had done this every day of her life.

"First things first," she started, then grabbed a few pairs of trousers and a couple shirts and shoved them in her bag, which she had brought along. Then she walked to her bed side table and pulled out a brush. She saw the look Allan and Djaq gave her, then said, "You have no idea how important brushes are. Especially when your hair is as long as mine."

She turned back to the pile of clothes on her bed then beckoned Djaq over. "See any you like?"

Djaq looked at the pile. It was just a mass of colour.

Allan saved her from choosing a dress there and then by saying, "Why am I here exactly?"

Daine smiled at him, and he saw that she had an idea. "I want you to take our ale and cider back to the forest for the wedding. As much of it as you can carry."

"Won't your brother notice it's been stolen?"

"It's not stolen if I'm giving you permission to take it. It's my ale too." Allan shrugged. "Maggie can you take him to the cellar and then keep an eye out for my brother."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Daine turned back to Djaq, face wide with a grin. "Which one?" Djaq looked at the pile helplessly, she had no idea. Daine saw the confusion on her face and laughed. "Ok, let's see." She rummaged through the pile and pulled put a green dress, then handed it to Djaq.

It was a pretty dress, long and flowing, but Djaq could never wear it! She hadn't worn a dress in years, and she didn't wear them that often when she did.

"I don't know." Daine rolled her eyes; this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Well, you never are going to if you just stand there. I'll tell what. I'll pick out some dresses I think will suit you, then you try them all on while I check on Allan. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, you're the dress expert. What one you wearing?" Daine smiled then pulled out a dress from the bottom of the pile.

It was brown, with a slightly corseted waist. "It's my favourite dress. I got it for my sixteenth birthday." Djaq could see why she liked it, it was incredibly beautiful. "I just hope I don't upstage the bride!" The girls shared a small laugh, then Daine pulled out a multitude of green, brown and earthy coloured dresses. Finally she settled on three. "Try these. I'm going to check on Allan."

She left the room and shut the door, leaving Djaq to try the dresses. It didn't take long to find Allan; he was sat in the kitchen, surrounded by bottles of ale and cider, talking to Maggie.

When she entered the room, they fell silent. "Hey."

"Where's Djaq?"

"She's trying on some dresses. Allan could I talk to you a second?" Allan nodded, and Maggie smiled a knowing smile. Daine saw that and stuck her tongue out at Maggie. She laughed, and Allan chose to ignore it.

Daine pulled him into a corridor, out of ear shot from the kitchen. Allan had a feeling of what Daine wanted to talk to him about, so he asked, "You ok now?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. I think I may have done something I would have regretted if you hadn't been there."

Allan grinned, "S'all right! Anything for you." He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, when they heard Djaq open and close Daine's door. She came down the stairs holding a dress.

"That the one?" Djaq nodded. "Ok, pass it here, I'll put it in my bag, then we can go. Allan you got anything to carry the ale in?"

"Maggie's given me some baskets."

"Good, go get them."

When Daine returned from upstairs, Maggie came rushing into the corridor. "Daine you have to leave now! Your brother's coming."

"Thank you Maggie." The outlaws rushed to the back door, and left the way they arrived.

* * *

In the house, Merton looked around. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he spied the bottle of cider on the side. "Maggie," he called. She walked into the room and instantly saw the bottle. Her stomach fell to her feet. "What's this doing out?"

"I, ur, left it out for you! A little treat for all your hard work."

Merton took the bottle and opened it. Maggie gave an inward sigh, he'd believed her. Now all she hoped for was that Daine returned safely.

* * *

Neither Robin nor Marian slept much that night; they were too busy thinking about the wedding.#

* * *

**That's that chapter! Feedback is love!**


	8. Chapter Eight The Ceremony

**A/N: Smushy one! (Sort of) Smush and drunkards! lol Enjoy! And a big thanks to all those who have reviewed! -

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Ceremony **

An old rickety cart rode through Sherwood Forest. It contained wood and food. Dan Scarlet was at the front, steering; his son beside him and Annie, his son's aunt, in the cart keeping an eye on everything.

As soon as they had heard about Robin's request, they were more than happy to help. Dan and Luke made the pews for the outlaws to sit at and Annie took care of all the baking. She made plenty of cakes to feed them for three years! Plus there was the meat she'd prepared too.

Luke fidgeted next to Dan. They'd been travelling for a long time, but they only had a little further to go.

"Not long now son." Dan looked to Luke, with a tired smile on his face. Luke hated seeing his father like this, but since his mother died his father always seemed to have a tired disposition.

He sighed. "I know. I'm just bored that's all."

"Just think, you'll see your brother again. And we are going to a wedding!"

Luke gave his father a half hearted smile. Dan knew the look, and knew he wouldn't get any more enthusiasm out of him.

The cart rolled over one more hill, and two figures came into view. One was tall with black hair, the other short and tanned. Dan instantly recognised the taller one as his eldest son, Will, but the other he wasn't sure who he was.

Will ran up to the cart, and Djaq followed behind at a slower pace watching him greet his family. When she got a little closer, Will wrapped his arm around Djaq and said, "Dad, Luke, Annie; meet Djaq."

Djaq felt nervous under their eyes, but Will's hand on her shoulder made her feel much better than she would have without it. Her nerves were for nothing, as Dan Scarlet greeted her with a huge smile. Luke was a little drawn back, but he wasn't comfortable with new people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Djaq."

Will laughed at his father's enthusiasm. "The camp's not far from here, only a few minutes away." Will motioned in the direction of the camp.

"Hop on then! Can't have you walking."

It was a bit of a squeeze getting four on a cart that seated only two, but they managed. When they got back into the camp, everyone greeted and introduced everyone to everyone. There was a warm atmosphere that buzzed through the camp.

After the greetings, Little John helped Dan, Will and Robin to unload the wood from the cart then assemble it. Daine, Djaq and Much helped Annie with the food. That left Luke and Allan.

Luke remembered Allan from when he was on the scaffolds. He got the impression that Allan was only out for himself.

Allan saw the boy shift uncomfortably next to him. He chuckled to himself, causing Luke to scowl at him.

"Easy on the evils mate!" Luke looked away, wishing for someone to give him a job.

As if hearing his silent call, Robin came over to speak to Allan and Luke. "As you two are doing nothing, can you go get some water from the stream? We're going to need some for washing. Buckets are over there." Robin waved over to the buckets.

Allan stood up and collected the buckets, then handed one to Luke. Luke took it, then Allan led the way.

They walked in silence, from failure to find anything to say to one another. They made quite a few trips there and back, filling up tubs that usually held laundry, but had been holding cakes. Cakes which were now on tables made by the Scarlets.

After one tub was full, Luke stopped for a moment. He was worn out and out of breath. Allan saw the boy was tired and chucked him his flask. Luke caught it and threw Allan a confused look. Allan laughed a little.

_Maybe he's changed. _Instead of being the selfish man he knew in the cells, he was sharing_. When did that happen?_ Luke thought. He took a sip out of the flask then threw it back to Allan. Once Allan had put it back where it belonged, Luke stood up and followed him back to the stream.

* * *

The Sheriff, Gisbourne and Merton were all in the Sheriff's aviary, the sound of birds chirping in the background. They were discussing when to execute their plan. 

"Maybe at night, they'll be asleep and not expect it. We'll swoop in after they've all settled down, and bam! We've got one."

"You make it sound like we are hunting deer Merton. Shut up."

"La de dah de dah. I've had enough of your arguing. Night attacks wouldn't work anyway. Hood would expect it and have watchmen on guard. Possibly even your Night watchman Gisbourne."

"To be fair Sheriff, the Night watchman hasn't struck in a while, I think he's dead."

"Why do you think that?"

"Last time he looted, he looted from me, and I stabbed him in the stomach. And since then, there have been no sightings of him."

The Sheriff stroked his beard, thinking a moment. "In the morning."

"Excuse me?" Both Merton and Gisbourne shared a confused look.

"We strike in the morning. They'll be disorientated, sleepy and not really sure of what is going on. They may think of it as a dream, then by the time the realise it wasn't, the stolen outlaw will be hung. They will run straight into the trap."

"Perfect!"

"Quiet Merton." He instantly sat back, like the naughty child who'd just been told off. He ran his mind back over the plan. They were going to ambush the outlaws in the morning, and take one of them. They would then hang that one before Robin could save the day, so that when they did come, they would be ready and grab them at the gate.

"I think I'll have them hung one day at a time and make them watch. Wouldn't that be entertaining?"

"Sounds just as entertaining as the Festival of Pain, my Lord." The Sheriff grinned as he thought of the pain the outlaws would suffer.

* * *

Once their makeshift church had been made, the outlaws took the tubs of water away from the church. Daine, Djaq and Annie took one, the guys took the other. Once clean, they dressed in formal wear, or just slightly cleaner clothes for the outlaws who didn't have a source of formal wear. 

A few days back, Sir Edward had given Robin his father's wedding clothes. He said that Robin's father had given him the suit shortly before he died with the order to pass it onto Robin for his wedding day. Sir Edward had kept it safe for him for well over five years, and he had happened to catch a glimpse of it the day he sent for Friar Tuck. It was what had given him the idea.

They gathered in the pews, Robin at the altar with Friar Tuck. Just then they heard two horses walk into the area. Two hooded figures were riding the horses, but when they got to the 'church' they dismounted then threw off their cloaks.

Marian and Sir Edward linked arms then started to walk down the altar. They knew when to arrive because Robin had sent Will into Knighton to tell them. They'd arrived on time, and now the altar awaited.

Robin and Marian both shared huge grins. The spectators shared the joy. When at the altar, Sir Edward kissed Marian on the cheek then gave her away, like he was supposed to.

Friar Tuck opened the bible in his hand, then looked towards the crowd. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this holy matrimonial bond." He paused a moment, then said, "I've forgotten what is said now, so lets go to the vows shall we?"

Robin and Marian laughed a little at Tuck, then Tuck continued with the ceremony.

"'Til death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Robin raised his eyebrows at Marian, and flashed her his cheeky smile before kissing her.

The rest of them cheered as they parted and ran down the isle. There wasn't a sad face in the area.

* * *

Gisbourne stood in front of his guards, inspecting them. He'd been left with the job as he was lieutenant, plus Merton had run home at the first opportunity. His guards were a shambles, they'd been through so many guards recently, and they hadn't had time to train them. That was what he intended to do now. 

"Attention!" The guards all snapped their attention to Gisbourne. "Right, get running." The guards started running laps around the courtyard. Gisbourne stood arms crossed thinking about how life would be without Hood. Maybe Marian wouldn't be so distracted all the time.

* * *

Marian stood in front of Annie, Djaq and Daine, her back turned. She tossed her bouquet over her head, turning in time to see that Djaq had caught it. 

"What's this mean?" Asked the bemused Djaq.

Daine laughed, "It means you will be next to marry." Daine smirked as both Will and Djaq blushed.

Friar Tuck came stumbling over, "I'll be 'appy to perform it!" He hiccoughed. After the ceremony he headed straight to the table filled with cider and ale, and was already very drunk. Though, they thought he was drunk before he'd hit the drinks.

"Shame you didn't catch it." Allan came up behind Daine and rested his head on her shoulder. She laughed and shrugged him off.

"Are you drunk too?"

"Not really, I think I'm drunker off the atmosphere."

"Are you trying to be poetic? I think you are drunk!"

Allan chuckled then passed her a bottle of cider. "Time to get you drunk then!"

"Not going to happen." Allan grinned at her, then pulled her away from Djaq and Annie, making her stumble.

"Are you drunk?" He asked mocking her. She protested, making Allan laugh. Then he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music."

"So?" He took her hands in his and started to sway. Will offered his hand to Djaq, who smiled and then they joined Allan and Daine. Robin and Marian were already dancing.

Much stood by the food table, wishing Eve was there, so he could dance with her. He raised the bit of cake he was holding to his mouth, and couldn't help saying, "This is the best cake I have ever tasted!"

Annie was near by and heard, she laughed. Even John, who had also heard, managed a smile. John and Annie caught each other's eyes for a split second before turning away, embarrassed but smiling.

Much grinned and nudged John. "Ask her to dance."

"Why?"

"Because," Much grinned, "her, you like." He laughed at his impression of John. John however didn't find it so funny, and gave Much a look that said _don't push it._

Much was too happy to let John's looks upset him, so he nudged John again. He sighed and walked away from Much with a bottle of ale. He sat on a log and watched the party in front of him.

He watched the dancing couples as they attempted to waltz and sway. Each were at different stages of drunkenness and it affected their ability to dance. He watched Dan talking to Luke and Annie at the food table, Edward and Much joining in too.

John was too busy watching to notice Friar Tuck join him on the log. He only noticed when the log started to creak under his weight.

Tuck chuckled at the log then said, "Let's just hope it doesn't break!" Tuck chuckled some more, sloshing his ale on the floor. He laughed again and proposed a toast to John. "To happiness and good fortune!"

John raised his ale to Tuck's. "To happiness and good fortune." Both swung their heads back and took a large gulp from their ales.

* * *

Lord Merton paced about the kitchen. He wanted something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"Maggie?" He yelled. Maggie came shuffling into the kitchen, buried under his Council of Nobles robe.

She popped her head above the pile and said, "Yes?"

"Can you fetch me another cider to be had with my evening meal?"

Maggie's heart sunk like it had the night before, they had no cider. "I'm sorry my Lord, there is no more cider."

"Why not, I thought we had a cellar full. Who's been drinking it?"

"No one sir," Maggie stumbled over her words, how was she going to get out of this one? "Your father used to drink it before he slept, said it helped him sleep. Suffered with insomnia for a little while."

Lord Merton knew that was a lie. When his father couldn't sleep he used to drink brandy. "Has someone stolen it?"

"Yes! I should have told you straight away, but, but," Maggie pretended to break down into tears. Hopefully then Lord Merton would stop questioning her. "They came before you got home yesterday; they left the one bottle you had." She said in between 'sobs'.

Luckily Merton was too gullible to realise that she was lying, and he sighed. "Fine, I'll order some in the morning. It's nothing to cry over Maggie." Maggie pretended to stifle some tears.

"I'll finish the laundry, and then make your dinner." Maggie walked out the room feeling proud of herself. Not only had she protected Daine, she had lied successfully which was something she couldn't do.

* * *

After the dancing session, everyone moved the pews around the tables which had food on them. They were attempting to be civilised, but in the rush of planning, they had forgotten plates! So they had to eat over the rest of the food. 

Robin stood up, tapping his bottle with the carving knife. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Robin.

"First of all, I just want to say thank you to all those who have made this wedding possible, Edward, Tuck, Dan. Also I'd like to thank you guys for putting up with me for the last few days. I've been a bit of a pain, I know. But hopefully now I won't, because of you Marian." Marian smiled at her husband. _Husband_, she liked that. "To love!"

Everyone raised their bottles and cheered, "To love!"

Once Robin sat, Much stood to make his speech. "Well, I first heard of this plan in the pub, and I have to say, I was very shocked. But after the initial shock, I realised it was about time these two got married. They have been destined to spend the rest of their lives together since forever, and I couldn't be happier for them. To Robin and Marian. I wish you a long and love filled marriage."

Everyone echoed, "To Robin and Marian."

After Much sat back down, every started to eat, talk and have a merry time.

* * *

Sheriff Vaysey sat in his chambers, thinking. Thinking about the only woman he vaguely liked, and how she betrayed him. With that letter. He could still remember every word. 

_Dear Vaysey,_

_I really hate to do this, but I have to._

_I'm going._

_I'm really sorry, but I can't do this anymore._

_I'm not the deceiver you think me to be. You may think it's all well and good to lie and cheat those who believe you to be their friend, but I don't. I can't stay with a man that does not appreciate all that is done for him._

_And do you want to know what hurts the most? What hurts the most is the fact that I still love you, as much as I hate you. I feel if I stay I might do something stupid; I hurt might you or myself, and I don't want to._

_I'm sorry Vaysey, but I have taken from you, to aid my journey. I'll be in London._

_If you ever change, find me._

_Love you always_

_xxx_

He despised that letter, and he had grown to despise her. The one woman he had loved and trusted. The woman that could have been 'The One'.

Vaysey slammed his hand on the table, to stop himself from thinking about her. He got up and found the loose floorboard in his room. He lifted it up and took out a wooden box where he kept all things special or meaningful to him. He quickly located a small worn out piece of paper. He didn't need to open it to know it was her letter.

Once the box was back in its place, Vaysey stood up and walked over to the roaring fire.

"Burn Leper." With that he dropped the letter into the fire, and watched it crinkle in the flames until it was totally engulfed and no longer paper.

* * *

It had been a while since the speeches and the meal, and now the outlaws were well and truly drunk. Robin and Marian had long returned to Knighton, along with Edward. 

Dan had remained sober, so that he could travel back to Scarborough that night, or at least get half way. Once the sleeping Luke had been placed in the back of the cart, Dan and Annie bade goodbye to Will, Djaq and the others. John and Annie hugged goodbye, which entertained an incredibly drunk Allan. Much had grinned at them. John asked Annie to 'dance' after they'd eaten, and they got on like a house on fire. She reminded John of Alice a little, in the sense that they were both caring.

After the cart was out of sight and the outlaws' arms ached from the waving, most of them passed out on the spot. Friar Tuck did anyway, as did Much. Will and Djaq found a nice secluded place to rest their heads and Allan sat a little way away from the fire which had been built in slightly more sober states.

Daine stood swaying on the spot for a moment. Her head was spinning and it felt incredibly heavy. Contrary to her previous statement, she had gotten drunk. She hadn't intended on doing so, but every time she passed Tuck he shoved another drink into her hands.

When her eyes came into focus, she saw Allan on his own. She attempted to walk over, but ended up stumbling most of the way. When she arrived next to him, she sat down very ungracefully. In other words she fell over. Allan laughed a little at this, but his current mood was too over whelming to be broken by a fall.

"Hey," she said in a very childish way. When Allan didn't reply she looked at him, and saw he was upset. Somewhere in her head a flip switched and she instantly had a sober state of mind, even though she was far from being sober. "What's up Allan?"

"It's just weddings."

"What about them?"

Allan sighed. "Last wedding I went to was just after my brother had been hung." Daine's hand found his as a lone tear fell from his eyes. "It's just reminding me of him, that's all. Imagine what I'll be like at my own wedding!"

Daine smiled at his attempt of a joke. "You are too open." This made Allan smile a little.

"I find it helps heal the wound." He lifted his eyes, which until then had been firmly looking at the floor. They met Daine's.

They stayed locked in eye contact for a few moments, then Daine placed her other hand on Allan's face, brushing away the tear stain. They leaned in slowly. Daine's grip on Allan's face loosened and then he felt her slump against his shoulder.

She was out cold.

He rolled his eyes. _You're going to be fun in the morning! You're grumpy enough as it is!_

He curled his arm around her waist, then lay her down so she could sleep. When he pulled his arm from around her, he felt something tug him back. He thought he must have got his sleeve caught on something. When he looked he saw the something was Daine's hand, and that she was holding him there.

He smirked, then lay down next to her, his arm loosely around her.

If anyone had seen them, they would have seen two small smiles playing across both of their faces.

* * *

It was dawn and the Sheriff was outside accompanied by Gisbourne, Merton and the guards. The Sheriff was about to send the guards off into the forest to ambush the outlaws. If they set off at dawn, then they might be able to find the outlaws just as they were waking. 

_I shouldn't be awake_. Lord Merton was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The last time he was awake at this sort of hour was Christmas when he was ten. He stifled yet another yawn, as Gisbourne smirked at him.

"We only want one outlaw, ok? Got it? One." The Sheriff spoke slowly, either to be patronising or for entertainment. Possibly both.

The guards nodded none the less, then left for the forest when Gisbourne signalled that they could.

The Sheriff, Gisbourne and Merton watched them march away until they were no longer visible. The Sheriff sighed, then said, "Back to bed. Got to be ready for when they return."

* * *

The outlaws awoke that morning feeling rather groggy. It took Daine a moment to remember whose arm it was around her waist. When the head ache got too unbearable and stopped her thinking, she rolled over to meet Allan. 

"Oh yeah," she croaked. Her throat was incredibly dry, and her head was thumping.

Slowly around her, the outlaws all moved towards the dead fire, which Much was trying to relight. He thought the sooner they had some breakfast, the better.

Will sat near where the fire would soon be, with Djaq resting against his chest. She hadn't drunk anything the night before, but she was really tired and feeling a bit ill from eating too much cake.

Daine woke Allan, and led the half asleep man to the rest of the group. No one knew where Tuck was, so they left him.

"I'm not being funny but, is it just my head or can anyone else hear that pounding?"

The outlaws all listened for a moment, and surely enough, they could hear the pounding. It sounded like marching…

* * *

**Dun dun durn!! (again with the dun dun durns.. I'll stop...) Feedback is love!**


	9. Chapter Nine Tuck's Rescue

**A/N: blank Enjoy! -

* * *

Chapter Nine – Tuck's Rescue**

Marian awoke that morning feeling warm and happy. She lay next to Robin, cradled in his arms. His chest moved up and down in time with his breathing. Marian wished this morning would never end, and that she could stay there entwined with Robin. But even if it didn't life was looking up. She couldn't marry Gisbourne when it came to their wedding as she is already married. She laughed a little when she imagined his face after hearing the news.

"That tickles." Marian looked up to see Robin smiling, even if his eyes where shut. He opened them and rolled over to face Marian. He smiled. "What was so funny?"

Marian joined in on the smile. "Nothing."

Robin raised his eyebrows, about to question that when they heard a knocking at the door.

Adrenaline coursed through their veins. "Gisbourne…" Marian didn't need to say it; they both knew who it was.

They sat in shock for a moment, before Marian hissed, "Hide!"

Robin didn't need telling twice. He got off the bed, gathered his belongings then rolled under the bed. Just in time too, as Sir Edward could stall Gisbourne no longer. Gisbourne strode into the room, Edward following closely behind.

"Marian."

"Sir Guy. Pardon me for being so forward, but could you wait downstairs. You've caught me off guard; I've only just woken up." Marian smiled nicely at him. She suddenly felt it easier to handle Sir Guy now she was married to Robin. Maybe it was the fact that she knew something he didn't. She almost laughed out loud.

"I'm only staying for a moment. I need to get back to Nottingham; we are part way through a plan." Sir Edward left the room; he didn't want to hear of any plans. He'd had enough of plots. His last plot to hurt someone ended up killing his friend.

"What plan?"

Robin grinned from ear to ear. He loved it that Marian had Guy wrapped around her finger. He could only see his feet, but he could hear everything.

"We sent some guards into the forest to capture one outlaw…"

"Why one?" Marian cut in.

"Let me finish. To capture one outlaw, so that we can lure Hood to Nottingham. But what he doesn't know is that his merry man will already be hung, and that there will be a bunch of guards on the gate ready to arrest them."

"Cunning." It was all Marian could say.

Silence echoed through the room, but Robin's mind was screaming with noise. He was thinking how to save all his men from the gallows. They could climb over the walls, but that would be a bit hard and create a lot of noise. The meat dip? Slowly the cogs were turning into place and a plan was beginning to form.

Then the floor boards creaked as Gisbourne walked closer to the bed. Marian sat against her head board on the bed, drawing the covers up closer as a form of protection. How it would protect her she didn't know, but it was comforting none the less.

"Sir Guy, I thought you had to return to Nottingham."

"Ah, but not without bidding my Lady a proper goodbye." He leaned in to kiss her, and at the last second, Marian turned her head so it caught her cheek. "Now now Marian, we are to be wed. I am to be your husband."

"And this is as far as it goes until then." Marian smiled flirtatiously at Sir Guy, so he didn't suspect anything. He returned it with a smile, but then stood up to leave.

"Good day my Lady."

Once Gisbourne had ridden away, Robin crawled out from under the bed.

"Well that was interesting."

"Robin! You need to get back to Sherwood and help your men!"

Robin chuckled. "No, I have a plan."

* * *

The marching was getting louder. The outlaws abandoned breakfast and armed themselves. Much and Allan grabbed their bows, Will his axe, John his staff and the girls got their swords.

They stood ready for the guards. They were certain it was guards; they'd spotted distorted shadows that resembled guards.

Daine twirled one of her daggers in her hand. She wasn't in the mood, and consequently was now annoyed. None of the outlaws felt merciful, but knew that had to stick to their morals. _But wounding? Wounding we can do._ Daine thought, a smirk playing across her face.

The guards came into view, and were shocked by the readiness of the outlaws. They'd been expecting them to all still be asleep.

The guards were first to attack. They had a job to do, and they weren't going to let the Sheriff down. One advanced on John, who simply knocked his lights out. Soon the camp was full of angry cries and fighting bodies.

One guard swung at Daine, aiming to injure her so he could capture her. Unfortunately for him, she was too agile, even in her hung-over state.

She looked up at him, with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't attack a girl with a hangover and a tendency to get very annoyed." She twirled both daggers, then slashed at the guards armour, making it fall off. She'd cut the leather that bound it all together. She grinned at him, before he cowered and ran away.

She laughed, but stopped and went to help Djaq.

The guard that ran away left the camp to try and fix his armour. He'd just about managed to tuck it in when it fell off. He bent over to pick it up once more when he heard a strange noise. He looked up to find the source. He saw a brown mass that moved in time with the noise. It was a person, and he was _snoring_.

The guard poked the man. He didn't stir. He kicked him just to make sure. Nothing. Well he was sleeping through a fight. The guard tried to pick him up, but failed. He called over another guard and the two of them heaved him up.

They gave the signal that meant they had someone, and the guards stopped their fights and ran.

The outlaws lowered their weapons, confused. Where were they going?

Before they had a chance to think, Will appeared over a hill and yelled, "They have Tuck!"

* * *

The Sheriff waited impatiently for the guards to return with his outlaw. By now they should have sent a scout ahead to hand the news on to the Sheriff. He drummed his fingers on the table. He was bored. Lord Merton had gone back to bed, and Gisbourne went to Knighton to see his beloved Leper. The Sheriff had no one to pick on.

Then someone burst into the room. He half expected Gisbourne to come in, face of thunder because Marian won't let him in. But to his delight, a guard stumbled in.

"We got one sir."

"Which one? The hairy one? One of the girls? It's fun when we have the girls. They are all 'let's go get the girls'." In the Sheriff's excitement, he started to prance about mocking Robin and his men. "They wouldn't be very merry if it was one of the girls."

The guard shuffled. "We got the fat one."

"The fat one? There isn't a fat outlaw. Unless he's been recruiting."

"He looks like a friar sir."

"A friar?" The guard agreed. The Sheriff thought about this for a minute. He was certain there was a friar from the 'good old days' as the nobles liked to call them. "Friar Tuck…"

* * *

The outlaws tried to think, but the hangovers were getting in the way.

"We have to go to Robin; he's the only one that can think straight!" They didn't need telling twice, and quickly got what they needed and rode to Knighton.

* * *

"Robin what are you waiting for?" Marian looked at her husband with confusion. _What is he doing?_

Robin looked out the window. "I'm waiting for Much, Little John, Will, Allan, Djaq and Daine."

"What makes you think they'll come here?" Marian hated it when Robin kept her out of his plans. The one thing Gisbourne had over Robin.

"Because, they are predictable and know they can't think of plans that work. Take the time when Djaq was caught by the Sheriff. You know what happened then."

"All too well." That was when Robin almost killed himself while trying to kill Sir Guy without weapons.

Just then, they heard the thunderous sound of hooves hitting the ground. Marian joined Robin at the window and surely enough saw the outlaws riding towards the house.

Edward let them in instantly, Robin and Marian came downstairs to join them.

"Robin!" Much panted. "They have Tuck. They ambushed us this morning."

"We know." In between gulps for air, Much gave Robin a confused look. "We had a little visit from Gisbourne this morning."

"Does he suspect your marriage?" Sir Edward asked.

"No Gisbourne is too stupid."

"Robin! What are we going to do about Tuck?" Will asked, trying to put the more pressing matter forward.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Robin's off-hand-ish manner was annoying the outlaws as well as Marian. _At least I'm not the only one._ "Marian, you are going to sneak me into Nottingham as hired protection against outlaws, your father insisted. You guys are going to wait outside the town with the pour souls that can't even afford to live. There you will wait for Tuck, so when you see him you knock the guards out that will be waiting for you at the door and escort him safely back into the woods. I'll be following closely behind."

Everyone nodded. It was a good plan.

* * *

The guards returned to Nottingham a little worse for wear. Many of them sported bruises and scratches, and a couple bore gashes to their arms. The outlaws had been ruthless that morning.

But no one cared for the guards. Just as long as the Sheriff has his outlaw everything's fine. Never mind the wages that have to go on physician bills rather than food for the family. But that was the curse of being a guard. Forgotten and hurt.

"Well well. Friar Tuck. Long time no see."

"Vaysey."

"That's _Sheriff_ Vaysey to you." Friar Tuck curled his lip in distaste. _How did a monster like this ever become Sheriff?_

"Edward will always be Sheriff in my eyes."

"You better watch what you're saying; you're in a very nasty situation. Why, in less than an hour you will be dead. Hung, blowing in the wind." The Sheriff waved his hand to emphasise his point. Tuck spat on the ground by his feet. The Sheriff looked down with distaste, the spit landed just by his foot, any closer and it would have landed on his toe. "Let's just hope it happens sooner."

The Sheriff walked away from the friar, feeling rather sour. He'd been in such a good mood that morning, and the fat friar just had to ruin it!

On his way to the Great Hall, he met Gisbourne.

"Sir do we have an outlaw?"

"No, we have Friar Tuck."

"Why's he here?" The Sheriff shrugged, and continued walking, leaving Gisbourne confused in the corridor.

Gisbourne decided to go and see the friar. He walked down to the cells, stopping outside the friar's.

The round man smirked as Gisbourne stood in front of the cell door. "Gisbourne. Still haven't had a hair cut?"

"Watch it Tuck. I am permitted to allow torture." Tuck snorted, Gisbourne may have a fancy title, but he will always be the spineless person he met all those years ago. "What brings you to Nottingham anyway? I was under the impression you had to leave for holy duties."

"Finished them."

"So why are you here?" Gisbourne lowered his voice, trying to make himself more menacing.

Tuck laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"That is why I'm asking you insolent fat moron. If you do not tell me, I will make your last hour as painful as possible."

"Sorry, can't confidential information." Gisbourne growled and stormed out of the dungeon, leaving Tuck to smirk his heart out. He may as well, the situation was bleak.

* * *

One by one, the outlaws all slipped into the trenches that surround Nottingham. Robin and Marian had already entered Nottingham, no trouble. Much was the last to find his way into the trenches.

Anxiety was boiling in the pit of his stomach. It happened every time they went on a 'mission' especially the ones where someone's life was on the line. Much was a worrier by nature, but that added pressure always left him in a bit of a state.

He caught sight of John near by, who discreetly nodded to him. Much nodded back. He spotted the rest of the outlaws around the crowd. They all had their hoods up, so it wasn't too hard. _I hope we don't stand out too much._ He was worrying again. _No, it's just I know what I'm looking for._ Much tried to comfort himself with this, but he worried none the less.

A hand found his shoulder, and Much jumped. A giggle came from behind him.

"Daine? Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Why you jumpy?"

"I'm just nervous that's all." Daine came and sat by Much.

"Don't be."

Much looked at the girl. _She's been hanging around Allan too long_. "How can you say that?"

She laughed a little; Much always seemed so naive and bewildered. "You worry too much. I'm well aware of the risks in this plan, but I have faith in Robin. And he has faith in us, so we can't let him down by getting ourselves into a panicked state by worrying."

Much opened his mouth to speak, but found no words to say. She was right. He thought a moment, pouting as he did so. Laughter broke his thoughts.

"What?"

"You're pouting!" Daine's face sported a huge grin.

"I always do. I don't see why it's so funny. Robin laughs at it too."

"I can see why!"

* * *

Marian led Robin to the seating area where people are hung. There were already a few people there, mostly nobles, a couple peasants that had caught wind of the hanging and a few guards.

"Now is where we split up Marian. I can't be seen with you now, you'll be charged with outlaw collaboration."

"Imagine the charge when they find that I'm married to one!"

Robin chuckled at Marian, resisting all temptation to kiss her. Instead he winked at her, then ran off to a suitable hiding place.

He found a few barrels in the corner of the courtyard, and placed himself behind them. Because of his small frame, he fit just perfectly behind them with still enough room to jump up and shoot the rope.

Just as Robin had strung his bow, ready, the Sheriff swung open the castle doors. He stopped just outside them, taking in a deep breath and spreading his arms wide.

He shuffled down the steps as fast as his flip flops would allow with Gisbourne and Merton following close behind.

"Good people of Nottingham! Having a nice day? I am." That Sheriff was unusually happy, it worried Marian. She kept looking over the barrels where Robin hid, hoping to see him in case he shared her worry. "You are gathered here today to witness justice. This hanging will cause a chain of events that will lead to the end of Hood. Bring out the prisoner."

Some guards walked out of the shadows dragging Tuck along with them. He looked into the crowd and caught Marian's eye. She gave him a look that said _I'm sorry_.

Tuck was stood on the little stool and the rope placed around his neck.

"This man has been charged with outlaw collaboration. Sentence, death. This is what Robin Hood brings, associate with him and you have to deal with the consequences." The Sheriff turned to the executioner and quietly said, "Proceed."

The stool was kicked from under Tuck's feet. Panic surged through Marian. _What is Robin doing?_

Just then, Robin stood from behind the barrels and shot the rope. Tuck fell to the ground in a heap. Robin raced to the platform while the crowd was still confused. He helped Tuck up.

"Didn't think of that one did you Vaysey?!"

The Sheriff finally focused on Robin, who stood on the platform, smirking. "You're not getting out of here Hood. I don't know how you got in, but you're not getting out!"

Robin grinned once more, then led Tuck off the platform. They ran towards the gates. Some guards went to follow, but the Sheriff held his hand up telling them to stop.

The nobles that didn't know what waited for them at the gates were all confused, but Marian's doubts about marriage were coming true. She worried for Robin's life. She was in half a mind to go and help, but she couldn't let Gisbourne, or anyone else for that matter, suspect anything.

* * *

There was a commotion coming from inside Nottingham. There were shouts, angry cries and all sorts filling the air.

"I think that's our cue." The outlaws all nodded to Allan, then they leapt onto the draw bridge, drawing the attention of the guards.

"Hey, you're not supposed to come out of there!"

"Who else is tempted to quote the Sheriff?" Daine rolled her eyes at Allan, here they were about to fight, and he was making jokes. "No one? Fine, just me then."

The guards were trying to move the outlaws back into the trenches, they hadn't twigged on yet that they weren't from there. But when John knocked one out, they realised. John soon made quick work of them and tossed them into the trenches where the poor took what they could from the guards before leaving them.

The outlaws entered Nottingham, to meet a large group of guards. Robin had underestimated how many there'd be! The outlaws looked around helplessly. What were they going to do? They were totally surrounded.

Before they could worry any more, one of the guards grabbed Daine. She cried out as he held her around the neck. Allan went to help her, but was blocked by another guard. Soon enough, the outlaws were all fighting for the second time that day.

Daine was being dragged away from the group.

"Oh no you don't." She tried to move her head back to knock the guard in the chin, but her headache hurt her too much and the guard's grip was too strong. The guard grinned as she struggled, squirmed and cursed.

All of a sudden, there came the whistle of an arrow. The guard expected it to go straight passed his head, but it hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped the girl.

Daine stumbled away from the guards clutches, only to find herself being dragged again.

"Can't a girl get a break?" She turned to look at her capture, to find Robin bearing a stony look. "Hmm, maybe she can. Robin! Where's Tuck?"

"Just ahead. John's found him."

"Ok. Robin, what are we going to do? There's too many." Robin stopped pulling her and stood still. A grin played on his face which worried Daine a little. "I don't like that look."

"We are going to keep fighting, to draw Vaysey out here."

"Why?" Daine was completely confused. He _wanted_ the Sheriff here?

Robin just grinned back, then practically skipped off into the fight.

Daine growled, _it's ok for him, he isn't hung-over!_

Reluctantly she joined in with the fight again, fighting by Allan's side so he could stop her from being dragged off again.

* * *

All of the nobles murmured amongst themselves, commenting on how unfair the Sheriff was. But all were too afraid to tell the Sheriff to his face, or to do anything about it.

Marian fidgeted. Should she stay here and listen to their complaining, or go and fight as the Night watchman? She didn't have the outfit, but she was sure there was something in the castle she could use. Marian had also put trousers on underneath her dress; she thought it would make her feel better if she was able to do something.

She slammed her hands down onto the arms of her chair. _I'm doing it._ She stood up and left the courtyard. Gisbourne saw her get up and called over to her.

"Marian! Where are you going?"

"I should be getting back; my father is waiting for me at home. Plus, I don't particularly want to stay for the aftermath of this situation."

"All right my Lady. Good day, I'm glad you came to some of it."

She briefly smiled at Gisbourne, then turned away. When she though it was safe, she started to run down the corridor to the armoury. When there, she found a sword, cloak and something to mask her face with. She changed into it, then ran out to the gates.

* * *

The Sheriff saw someone run past the courtyard. "Gisbourne? Is that your Night watchman?"

Gisbourne immediately looked towards where the Sheriff was now pointing. His eyes widened.

"It is."

"I thought you said he was dead."

"I thought he was! Excuse me my Lord, he and I have some unfinished business."

Gisbourne drew his sword and then followed the Night watchman out of the courtyard.

* * *

Robin was fighting a guard, biding for time. He wanted a word with the Sheriff. He was getting the upper hand on the guard he was fighting, so he finished the fight off by knocking the guard out. Unfortunately, Robin didn't notice another come up behind him.

Marian, however, did. She reached for one of the pins holding back her hair and threw it at the guard's outstretched arm. It wedged right into the arm, making it on the same level as Robin's eyes. He recognised it immediately and looked towards where it should have come from.

He saw a hooded figure, but he knew it was Marian. He raced over to her.

"Marian what are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Saving your life."

"You're not supposed to be drawing attention to the fact that we… well you know!"

"I couldn't sit around and do nothing! Robin you are my husband. We are supposed to be together, and if fighting is together then so be it."

Robin frowned, she was so stubborn, but it was what he liked about her. Always arguing back, life is never boring with Marian.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I think otherwise."

"What why?"

"Gisbourne." Marian turned round in time to see Gisbourne running at her, sword drawn. She ducked and spun round knocking him off his feet. "Run!"

"No Hood. The Night watchman and I have some unfinished business."

Robin looked to Marian. She nodded to him, telling him to fight the guards. She'd be ok. She could handle Gisbourne. She fought him before, but both times she'd ended up with wounds. Her heart sank. She couldn't so this. But Gisbourne gave her no time to object and find Robin.

He lunged at her, which she parried expertly, but she couldn't hold it. Instead she tried to flick his sword out his hands, but it didn't work.

She backed away, but Gisbourne followed. That was ok; she just wanted to be nearer to Robin, or anybody that could fight Gisbourne.

"Give it up Night watchman, you can't fight me. How's your stomach? I bet I left a nice scar there." He grinned menacingly at Marian, to which she raised an eyebrow, not that he could see.

He jumped forward again, this time she was more ready, and caught the blow with more strength. She used all her weight to push his sword away from her. She suddenly jerked, trying once again to knock his sword out of his grip.

His arm went back, but he still had the sword. While he was turned away, Marian whistled over to John. He came running over. When Gisbourne turned around, John knocked him out in one hit.

"Thank you!" Marian breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have been able to fight him for much longer, her arms ached already and they'd hardly fought.

* * *

Now that Gisbourne was gone, the Sheriff was left with Merton. He wasn't sure who he despised more. All Gisbourne thought about was Marian, and he always had the hurt puppy look about. But Merton was young and annoying. He tried too hard, and it irritated the Sheriff no end.

"Shouldn't they be back now?"

He was also a worrier. Whenever they had to wait, he would start talking incredibly fast and high pitched. "Keep your hair on. They'll be here."

Then, as if proving the Sheriff's point, a guard ran into the courtyard.

"Sir!"

"You got them?"

"No, Hood wants a word."

"What?"

"They got help from the Night watchman, and now Hood's in control and he wants a word with you."

"What about Gisbourne?"

"Out cold sir."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. Gisbourne was a useless lieutenant. He couldn't even kill the Night watchman.

"Fine." The Sheriff got up and followed the guard to the fight scene. Sure enough, Hood and his men where standing strong and the guards were mostly on the floor.

Robin grinned at the Sheriff.

"What do you want?"

"Not much. Apart from the obvious, which is for you to be out."

"Hood, I can have you shot here and now."

Robin laughed. Vaysey started to tap his foot on the ground.

"Bored now Hood."

Robin grinned once more. "Here's what I want Vaysey. To give you a warning shot." With that, Robin shot an arrow that went through the Sheriff's sleeve and attached him to a near by cart. "When you try to hang my friends, you have to deal with consequences." Robin laughed again, the signalled for the outlaws to run out of Nottingham and into the woods.

* * *

That night, the outlaws returned to the small village where '_The Thief_' was located. They needed to retrieve Tuck's cart, it was time for him to return. His hanging left him a little shaken.

Tuck had left his cart in the village stable. When he'd got it, he turned to bid everyone goodbye.

"Robin, I'm so happy we met up, I had a whale of a time, apart from that last bit. It's been good seeing you, all of you." Tuck turned to smile at the group gathered around him. "Don't hesitate to call me if you want anymore weddings." He looked at Will and Djaq in particular when he said that, making them both blush. Allan giggled, which made Daine roll her eyes and playfully hit Allan round the back of the head. "Or you know, you two." He looked at Allan and Daine this time, which made them blush.

It was Djaq's turn to giggle this time, and Will did nothing to stop her. In fact, he joined in.

"Floor just eat me now!" They all laughed again, but quickly, to Daine's relief, turned their attention back to Tuck.

"I wish you a safe journey Tuck, and goodbye old friend. When this is all clear, we will meet again."

"I await that day with high hopes." Tuck smiled at the outlaws, then whipped his horses into action.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at Much. He started to stammer, but eventually got out, "Are you passing through a small village just outside of Scarborough?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you deliver this letter to a woman named Eve, she lives there."

Tuck smiled at Much, who had gone slightly pink in the cheeks. "Of course. Eve you say?"

"Yes."

Allan grinned, "I think you've got another on your wedding list!"

Much threw Allan a glaring look, and Daine had to suppress a snort of laughter.

"I'm not being funny but…" Allan stopped, confusion etched on his face. "I have nothing to say."

The outlaws all laughed, Tuck included.

"I'm not being funny, but it's not funny!"

* * *

**Teehee, I couldn't resist! Feedback is love!**


	10. Chapter Ten Illness

**A/N: occult told me _after_ I post first posted this that people don't get ill this way, at least not off meat. My excuse... 'twas ye olde times! (And I couldn't be bothered to change it...) Enjoy! -**

* * *

Chapter ten - Illness

_Night had fallen and the outlaws were asleep. But there was someone standing there. Looming over a sleeping figure. He had a dagger in his hands. Daine watched the figure got closer to the sleeping outlaw. The images flickered and swayed._

_Then, without knowing why, she knew who the figure was and who he was standing over._

_She cried out to try and stop them._

Daine sat upright, she was shivering, but she was sweating. It was still dark, and snoring filled the air. She remembered what she saw. _Allan…_

She scanned around the camp, unable to tell which outlaw was which. Tears started to fall, she was really scared. _Is he here?_ She couldn't see anyone new. Her vision became blurry as the tears obscured her view.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to find him. _Save him…_

She clambered out of her blankets, and fumbled about the camp. She stumbled about, searching for him. She could hardly lift her feet, so she dragged them. She couldn't let it stop her.

Allan's eyes fluttered open. Someone was moving about and it had woken him up. He sat up, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It didn't take him long. When he sat up he instantly saw someone shuffling about. It was a girl, he guessed it was Daine. Djaq wouldn't leave Will, unless she really had to.

"Daine?" He hissed. She turned and saw Allan. She rushed over to him, crouched down by him and started to ramble in whispers. She was going on about something, but she was talking to fast.

Allan put his hand to Daine's face, it was red hot.

"Shh, shh." Eventually, she calmed down and stopped talking. Allan stroked her face with his thumb; he brushed away tears he didn't know had fallen. He adopted a low tone of voice, and then said, "What's the matter Daine?"

"I, I saw someone. He was trying to kill you."

"Daine, no one's trying to kill me."

"But I saw him. I saw my brother!"

"Your brother? He's not here Daine." She started to cry again. Allan was confused, she wasn't making any sense. He put a firmer grip on her face, ignoring the fact her face was burning up. "Look Daine, he's not here." He forced her to look around. She saw no one, and sighed. "Daine, I think you had a nightmare, it's ok."

She started to breathe deeply. Allan looked at her. In the half light he could see her once intense eyes were now watery, and had lost their sparkle. Her face was blotchy and she was breathing through her mouth. Allan noticed that she was also shivering, but she was so warm. Then it struck him.

"Daine, are you ill?"

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I'm cold." Allan took his hand away from her face and grabbed his blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's get you by the fire. You need to sleep." He led the shaking girl to the dying fire. He tied her hair back, keeping it off her skin to stop it sticking to her. If she'd have been well, she'd have yelled at him. This worried Allan, she was truly unwell. Once she was settled, he stoked the fire and added more logs to get it going again.

He'd just got the fire roaring when he heard some more shuffling. She turned around to see Djaq trying to lead Will over to the fire. He shot up and went to help her.

"Djaq, what's up?"

"I don't know, he woke me up because he was shaking."

"Daine's the same."

"What?"

"Just get him by the fire."

When they got closer, Djaq saw that Daine was already by the fire wrapped up in a blanket. When they'd sat Will down, Djaq got his blanket then wrapped him up in it too.

"What's the matter with them?"

"I don't know. Looks like a fever. We'll see in the morning, right now I think we all need sleep."

* * *

The Sheriff awoke that morning feeling rather unwell. He was hot, but shivering and was uncontrollably sweating. And what's more, Merton had told him to stay in bed. He'd said something else, but the fever taking over the Sheriff's body made his hearing go.

The Sheriff slipped in and out of consciousness. The next time he woke, a woman was taking his temperature, and cooling him with wet cloth. The Sheriff couldn't really think of anything to say, so he tried to gain focus on the woman above his head.

She was middle aged, friendly looking with her hair sensibly tied back.

His eyes quickly lost focus, and all he knew about the outside world was from the odd words he caught.

"…he all right?" That was a man's voice, Merton's he guessed.

"…got a fever…" This was a voice the Sheriff didn't know, he guessed it was the woman's, but the sound was distorting and he was loosing consciousness again.

Eventually he slipped back into a deep sleep.

* * *

That morning two more outlaws joined Daine and Will by the fire. Much and Little John. They were all showing the same symptoms. Robin, Djaq and Allan had to find out what was causing it, in case they were vulnerable to it as well.

"What did all four of them do yesterday that meant they have this fever?"

The three of them thought a moment. Yesterday they took from the Sheriff some of his meat and supplies, they were running low on the essentials and Allan had thought it a good idea to get some meat.

"The meat?" Djaq asked. "If the meat was bad, then they could have gotten sick."

"But we all ate the meat, didn't we?" Allan was sure they all ate some of it, then he remembered. "They had something different. We had the lamb, they had the beef."

"It seems like an explanation, and the beef did look past its best."

"I'll get word to Marian; see if she can find any medicine or something. But right now, we need to work on cooling these guys down."

The two nodded at Robin, then Allan went to get water while Djaq located some clean cloths. Each looked after an ill outlaw, except Djaq who looked after two.

Allan wiped Daine's brow, repeatedly dropping the cloth back into the cold water, trying to cool her down. He wasn't having much luck. Neither was Robin or Djaq. No matter how hard they tried, the outlaws still remained burning hot.

"I'm not being funny, but this is useless. They aren't getting any cooler! Djaq do you know any lotions or potions that'll cool them down?"

Djaq furrowed her brow, searching her brain for anything that could help. It was unusual for Allan to ask about her Saracen science, he was always weary about it. It wasn't Christian, so it sat outside his comfort zone. But right now, he just wanted his friends to be well.

"I've got it! But I'll have to go into the forest, so you two will have to look after Will and John."

Robin nodded. "Go get what you need." Robin tried to show a calm exterior, but inside he was panicking. Illness from meat could kill, and without Much Robin doubted he'd stay sane. Much had done so much for him over the years, and all he ever did was insult him. Robin had apologised, but he didn't feel it was enough. He couldn't let him die, he couldn't let any of them die.

It was odd really, they always were at risk of death, but never so close you could see it happening.

Allan and Robin worked in silence. They'd set up a little routine. They'd wet the cloths from Much's and Daine's heads, then do Will and John's. They remained silent for lack of words to say. Both minds were racked with worry, imagining the worst scenarios.

Allan found himself wondering about life without Daine. She had changed him so much without realising. Instead of being the confident, sure man he was before, he now doubted himself. Would he go back to the way he was? _No way_.

Djaq returned shortly, bearing herbs and plants of all sorts. She set about grinding them into a paste, then added water to the paste when it was done.

"Sit someone up." Allan got behind Daine's head and propped her up against his chest. She was lightest, so it would be easiest to lift her first.

Djaq tilted her head back, opened her mouth and poured some of the liquid in her mouth. She instantly stirred.

"I know it tastes bad, but you have to drink it." Djaq spoke softly, but Daine furrowed her brow in protest to the medicine. This time Djaq spoke harder. "Drink it." Daine couldn't have argued even if she was conscious. There was a determinedness about her voice which suggested she would force her to do it anyway.

Daine swallowed a bit of the liquid reluctantly. Allan brushed a bit of stray hair away from her forehead and instantly felt it cool down slightly.

"It's working."

"Good. Lay her down. Robin, pick up someone else." Robin picked up Much, and Djaq fed him some of the liquid. He didn't fuss as much as Daine did, but he did wrinkle his nose after.

Djaq sighed. "Medicine has got to taste bad, it's how you know it's working. Plus it stops you from taking more than you need."

Allan picked up Will, and once he'd been given the medicine, both Robin and Allan picked up John. It took the both of them to hold him up while Djaq poured the medicine into his mouth.

"That will cool them down, but it won't cure them. We need a proper medicine for them. I would make it, but the ingredients can't be found in the forest."

Allan's heart sank, it seemed like all they could do was keep them cool.

"Do you reckon we could just cool them until the fever breaks?"

"No, they need medicine." Djaq had adopted a stony disposition, the man she loved life was on the line. As were her friends. Life was looking bleak.

"I'll go see Marian. Chances are the Sheriff has this fever too, not that I'd wish it on any one, not even him. It was his meat after all. Are you two ok looking after them?"

They nodded, then Robin got up, mounted a horse and rode away to Knighton.

* * *

Maggie walked down the corridor of the castle. She'd been into town to get ingredients for some medicine she was instructed to make for the Sheriff. She'd also sent word to her husband to join them in Nottingham; it didn't look like she would be going home. It was going to be a long day.

The Sheriff was really ill but luckily, Maggie had training with medicine. She came from a family of healers. Her mother had trained her in medicine, as had her mother before her and so on. Maggie hoped to continue this family tradition, but she only had one son who's a similar age to Lord Merton. When he was younger and she had to look after Daine, he used to be good friends with Merton and he treated Daine like a little sister.

Maggie sighed as she thought of her son. When he turned sixteen he left home to travel around England. He'd always dreamed of seeing the world. But that was seven years ago when he left. He'd write occasionally, but it's not the same as having your baby boy at home.

She said again, he wasn't exactly her baby boy anymore.

She went into the Sheriff's room, and set the ingredients down on the table in the corner. He groaned a little as the fever worsened slightly. She left her work for a second while she tended to the Sheriff.

Sir Guy and Lord Merton walked into the room as she returned to her medicine. They'd been asking around, trying to find out what could have caused this sudden illness.

"Anything?"

"No one in any of the villages and towns have it, the nobles all confirmed that. But…" Gisbourne trailed off.

"But what?"

"There's a possibility that the beef he had last night caused it."

"Well, the symptoms all support that. Did anyone else eat it?"

"No. The meat was stolen after the chef had cut off what he needed for the Sheriff's meal. Hood and his men are prime suspects for that."

Maggie had to hide the sudden discomfort she was feeling. If Robin had stolen that meat, then they could have eaten it and gotten sick too.

* * *

Robin scaled Marian's wall that led to her bedroom. The window was open. He quietly slipped in, surveying the room, trying to find out if Gisbourne was there. He listened for speaking downstairs.

Silence.

He was about to turn and leave for Nottingham when he heard footsteps and humming. The humming wasn't a tune in particular, but Robin recognised the voice behind it.

Robin placed himself behind the door, out of view of the next person to walk in.

Marian walked in, mindlessly humming. She ran her fingers through her wet hair. Robin watched her for a moment forgetting why he was there. But surely enough the thought of his sick men fell back into his mind.

"Marian…" He said softly, but loud enough to make her jump.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" There was a seriousness etched into his face, which he tried to hide with a light manner. She could see right through it though and knew something was wrong.

Robin knew that she could see right through his façade and got straight to the point. "My men are sick."

"How? There is no illness going round. The Sheriff is sick, but that's from bad meat."

"My men are the same. How'd you know the Sheriff is ill?"

"Emergency Council of Nobles, my father went and relayed the news. Gisbourne and Merton were asking about illness spreading through to town. There were none, and Gisbourne told me about his suspicions of the meat so I checked it out."

"And?"

"Well, the chef told me about the beef being off."

"He knew it was off and he still served it to the Sheriff? My men stole that beef, if the chef knew it was bad then he should have thrown it out."

"He was told to spike the Sheriff's meal. By whom I don't know, but he was paid large amounts of money to do so, and everyone sells out at one point."

"Four of my men are ill because of that meat." Robin was involuntarily starting to get angry, and Marian could see this but she couldn't help from rising up to it.

"It's not my fault Robin!"

"I know," Robin stopped himself from talking, she was right, it wasn't her fault. But the fact that Much's life was on the line, and more of his friend's, was getting to him. "Are they making any medicine, or ordering any in?"

"I think they have Lord Merton's nurse, nanny person on the case."

"Maggie…"

Marian raised her eyebrows. "So we are on a first name basis with this woman?"

"She's Daine's nurse." Marian almost kicked herself for her stupidity. "Can you pass a message on to her, I have an idea."

* * *

Allan and Djaq sat in silence. Djaq was absentmindedly stroking Will's hair, trying to block out any thoughts that scared her. Allan gazed distantly into the fire, aware of the sleeping bodies around him. They were his friends and he cared about all of them, no matter how much they annoyed him.

He briefly looked over them before he returned his gaze to the fire. They all meant so much to him, even Much. Much was terribly annoying, and got on his nerves but he was still Allan's friend even if Much denied it.

John was like the grumpy granddad of the group. Allan looked up to him. He'd been through so much, but he still remained the same, consistent John.

Will was the first outlaw Allan really knew. The amount of time they'd spent travelling together, in the cell together, Will had almost become another younger brother to him. He could never replace Tom, no one could, but it didn't stop Allan feeling that way.

Then there was Daine. He knew so little about her, but it kept him interested. Allan liked the interesting girls. It was what had attracted him to Djaq, until he realised that her and him would never be as she loved Will not him, anyone could have seen it. But Daine, she was so fragile yet sturdy, Allan couldn't help but want to know what had done that to her.

In his morbid mood, Allan tried to make a joke to himself, _I'm turning into Gisbourne! I want to 'know' Daine._ He attempted a laugh but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Daine stir. He quietly moved to her side, as to not disturb anyone else. Djaq didn't notice them; she was too wrapped up in Will's hair.

Allan sat by Daine, to see her screw her eyes up, then slowly open them.

"What? Where am I? Is my brother here, I remember my brother." She tried to sit, but Allan softly pushed her back down. A soft expression was playing across his face. The fever was sending her crazy and he knew he had to tread softly, so to speak, around her.

"It's ok Daine, you need rest. Everything's fine, your brother was never here. It was just a very vivid bad dream that's all."

Her eyelids flitted down for a second before she fought back. Allan smiled at her; it was so like her to challenge everything, even illness.

"Everything's not fine." She croaked. "I'm wrapped up in the middle of summer beside a fire with three other people and I feel terrible. What's wrong with me Allan? And them?"

Allan knew she wouldn't accept a lie for an answer and would only press him more. It would be better for her if she found out now then rested.

"You're sick. You, Much, John and Will all have fevers. We think that it's from the beef we stole yesterday."

"Then why aren't you Robin and Djaq ill?" Her voice was getting weaker, and her eyes were no longer open. She was loosing consciousness.

"We didn't eat the beef. Djaq won't eat it, I'm not a huge fan and neither is Robin. We had lamb instead."

Daine tried to say, "Oh," but her voice cut out before and her head lolled to the side.

Allan sighed, then pushed her hair out of her face. Her restless sleeping was pulling it out of the bun Allan had tied in the early hours of the morning when she'd woken. A brief smiled flickered on her face when his hand touched her head, but it was soon replaced with a look of discomfort.

Dreamless sleep soon took hold of the girl once more, as Robin returned to camp. Allan and Djaq turned around as he entered.

"Anything?"

"Marian says the Sheriff is ill too. But someone planned it; they paid the chef to prepare the bad meat which we stole."

"Who wants the Sheriff out?"

"Many people."

"Never mind that," Djaq chipped in. "Is there any medicine? If the Sheriff is ill, then someone will be making some medicine."

"There's medicine. It's being made as we speak. Marian is going to tell Daine's nurse to make the right medicine, and then Allan and I are going to disguise ourselves as guards and get some. It'll be left for us to take."

They nodded.

"Djaq, can you stay and look after them?"

"Sure, but before you go, could you help me replace the water to cool them with?"

Robin and Allan nodded then helped her.

* * *

The room was filled with the scent of boiling medicines, herbs and all sorts. Marian had just left the castle after telling Maggie of Robin's plan. Maggie was more than willing to help. She was a nurse; it was her job to make people better.

Marian had confirmed the illness was from bad meat, and now Maggie knew exactly what to make, and how much to make as well. And that was what she was doing, in a small apothecary in the castle where she had an unlimited supply of what she needed.

Time passed slowly as the medicine brewed and stewed. Maggie had to get it just right. It's all about timing, stew it for too long and it doesn't work; don't stew it long enough and it won't work either.

* * *

Robin and Allan met up with Marian half way to Nottingham. She had guard's uniforms with her. They slipped into the uncomfortable heavy outfits.

"If anyone asks, you're returning from Knighton after delivering something to me. Guards change gate watch over every three hours, if suspicion rises, just say you left before they came on watch."

"Thank you Marian."

She smiled at Robin, then kicked her horse and rode away to Knighton.

Night was falling, and by the time Robin and Allan would get to Nottingham, it would be night.

Luckily they had taken horses with them for the journey, so they could arrive quickly.

Just before they got to Nottingham, they tethered the horses in the woods nearby, and out of sight. They adopted their guard manners and strode towards the gates. As expected, they were stopped.

"Where you two been then?" The guard at the gate looked at them suspiciously.

Allan spoke, as a pathological liar; he could make their story more feasible by just using his voice.

"Well, we had to go t'Knighton didn't we, deliver something to Lady Marian." Allan adopted a thick accent to cover his voice. He'd used it last time they were disguised as guards. Allan liked to think of it as his guard voice.

"I don't remember you leaving."

"We left before you came on duty. Look mate, we're here now, and we got a job to do."

The guard on the gate sighed. Allan had played him like a fool, because he brought their story and let them through with no further questions.

Robin and Allan chuckled to themselves as they hurriedly walked through the gates. But soon they were both under control and serious again. If Marian had spoken to Maggie, there should be a pot of medicine waiting for them in the castle apothecary.

Trouble was finding the place. Djaq had tried to direct them from when she was there, but she couldn't remember it that well. Plus, she'd been dragged and she wasn't taking in the surroundings.

After half an hour of walking around the castle, avoiding duty and trying to find apothecary, they ran into Gisbourne.

He looked lost in his thoughts, but seeing two guards out of place broke him out of his thoughts.

"What are you two doing?"

Allan thought quickly on the spot, he was good at that. He'd managed to lie his way out of things and get the best out of it so many times it had become a second nature.

"We're the new guard watch on t'apothecary. But, it's the first time we done it, and we don't know where it is."

Gisbourne rolled his eyes, where his guards really this useless? "Go down this corridor, and it's the door on the right. Get going."

"Thanks sir." Allan and Robin hurried in the direction that Gisbourne had said. It wasn't until Gisbourne had arrived in the Sheriff's room that he realised they didn't have a watch for the apothecary.

* * *

In the apothecary, sat a pot of medicine, waiting for Allan and Robin as promised. They grabbed the pot, then slipped away through the castle. They'd just about got out of the castle, when they met Gisbourne again, who looked very angry.

"I don't know who you are, but hand over whatever you've stolen and I may go easy on you."

"Not much of a compromise." Robin spoke, but in a guard voice still. If Gisbourne knew they had the medicine that he Sheriff was taking, then me might try and ambush while they were weak.

Gisbourne growled, then drew his sword.

A sinking feeling hit Allan and Robin, neither of them were armed. They looked at one another and nodded. They put their hands to their sides as if to draw their weapons. But instead of drawing their non-existent swords, they ran towards Gisbourne, throwing him off guard.

They continued running as Gisbourne got up. He yelled into the streets, "Don't let those two out!" Then he ran after them himself.

* * *

Unfortunately for Gisbourne, the gate guards didn't hear.

"What are you two doing here again?"

"S'our turn for gate watch."

The guards gave Allan a weird look. "I don't think so mate, we've got another half an hour yet."

"It's ya night off! Be thankful."

The guard paused a minute. "You two aren't guards."

"Fine, you got us." Allan had dropped his accent and returned to his normal voice. Before the guards could recognise them, Robin and Allan knocked them out and ran out of the gate towards the horses.

* * *

Gisbourne arrived at the gate to find two unconscious guards. Gisbourne had a feeling that the two fake guards were Hood and one of his men. If it had been any other day, he'd have gone after them, but with the Sheriff sick, his duty lay in Nottingham.

* * *

As soon as Robin and Allan had returned to the forest, they gave the medicine to their sick companions. On the side of the medicine pot was a set of instruction neatly written on a piece of paper.

It said to give them the medicine three times a day until the fever breaks. Then just once a day for three days.

The outlaws followed these instructions three days. On the third day, the fevers broke. Joy filled the camp as the ill outlaws all sat up, no longer shivering, no longer burning up.

This joy wasn't even broken when Djaq brought over the medicine.

Daine playfully grumbled like a spoiled five year old. Much wrinkled his nose, but they took the medicine.

"So what caused it then? The meat? Why would the chef have prepared bad meat, surely he would have seen it was bad."

Robin turned to the four that didn't know. "Someone spiked it. But who we don't know."

* * *

The Sheriff's fever also broke on the third day. But he still had to rest and take the medicine. When Gisbourne came into his room with news of what happened over the days he was unconscious, he said, "Our chef Gisbourne, he knew the meat was bad."

"How do you know sir?"

"Well, I can finally think clearly now and I thought this. That meat was off enough for someone to notice, but he turned a blind's eye. This made me think another thought. Do you know what it is Gisbourne?"

"Arrest him my Lord?"

"A clue: no. Hang him."

* * *

**shocked face Feedback is love!**


	11. Chapter Something Unexpected

**A/N: Lame title... I know, but hey! The titles are the hardest! lol, Enjoy this chapter! -

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Something Unexpected**

Daine sat arms folded with an indignant look on her face. She turned her head away from Allan, who was trying to feed her the medicine.

"I'm not being funny, but if you don't take it today and tomorrow then you'll get sick again!"

"You try taking that stuff! It's horrible, tastes like your cooking."

Allan protested at the girl's claim. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, so I can't cook, but you still need to take this medicine. Nurse's orders. If you don't I'll get Djaq on you."

Daine sighed, giving in to the medicine. But she still had one last protest. "I'm not five you know; I can put a spoon to my mouth." She smiled flirtatiously at him, taking the spoon from his hands.

She still wasn't one hundred percent, but she was well enough to be herself.

* * *

Marion's mind was wondering again as she gardened. She was thinking about the day Robin had come to her room with the news of his ill men. She recalled feeling a bit peculiar herself, but put it aside as nothing. Every so often the feeling had got a little worse, but it had subsided by the time he'd left.

She once again pushed it to the back of her mind; so she could think of a more serious matter. Like who had paid the chef, who was set to hang later that afternoon, to feed the Sheriff bad meat.

She intended on asking her father in case it was any of the nobles; it was a large sum of money after all, but something told her that he wouldn't know. Or more like he wouldn't want to know. Ever since the 'French Evidence' incident, her father had lost his spark for plotting against the Sheriff. But still, she had to find out.

She also wanted to know why they did it. Why now? They wouldn't gain from it, there would have been no justice dealt. Gisbourne would have taken over, and the situation would have been worse. Men would be charged with a crime they did not commit, and Gisbourne would be more interested in her because he wouldn't be running around doing the Sheriff's bidding, he would be the Sheriff.

She sighed, and wondered a little more.

* * *

The Sheriff stood in his jail, holding his breath slightly. It smelt like burning flesh in there, because they were burning flesh. His chef was hanging from the ceiling by his feet, covered in burn marks.

"If you tell me who paid you, then all this will stop." The Sheriff said in an enticing voice. The chef was tempted to tell, but he kept his mouth shut. He'd let out enough information as it was. The Sheriff saw the chef's lips tighten, so he signalled for the guard to place the white hot metal on the chef's skin once more.

A cry of pain resounded through the dungeon, making even the rat's hair stand on end. The Sheriff grinned; cries of pain meant a job well done in his books.

"Now, shall we try this again? Tell me who paid you."

Even in his state, the chef managed to curl his lip in distaste and give the Sheriff a dirty look. The Sheriff merely raised his eyebrows; he'd seen the look before and was bored now. He sighed then addressed his guards.

"Keep going. Send someone if he starts talking."

The guards nodded, then continued. The Sheriff waltzed out, his flip flops slapping the floor.

The Sheriff was troubled. He genuinely didn't know who had arranged this. His initial thought was Hood, but Hood would have struck when he was weak. Plus there was also the suspicion that Hood had stolen some of the bad beef, so he and his men could be sick. Maybe even dead, they didn't have medicine, so he thought.

An interesting feeling went through the Sheriff. He was happy that Hood could be gone, but also disappointed that he didn't do it. _Oh well, you can't have everything._ He thought.

Ideas raced through his mind; maybe they should go through the forest and raid their camp. Hood did still have the ledger, and the Sheriff had meaning to go get that back.

"GISBOURNE!"

* * *

Robin paced about the forest, contemplating who could have poisoned the Sheriff. If the Sheriff didn't know about the meat theft, then he would surely be a suspect. Robin thought a moment more, until he broke his own silence with a little giggle.

It was funny really, here he was fighting the Sheriff's law, yet he was trying to figure out who tried to kill him.

Much threw him a weird look, which he shrugged off leaving Much still bewildered.

Robin tried to regain his concentration, but he was running out of ideas of who it could be.

"I'm not being funny, but why don't we just give up thinking. We will find out eventually, I mean, this person's going to try again ain't he? So why don't we wait until it's a little more obvious as to who it can be rather than wracking our brains?"

"That was rather intelligent for you Allan."

"I see you're feeling better."

"Much better!" Daine beamed at Djaq, who laughed at her. Daine was always the first to put Allan down, either her or Much. "But, I have to say, I agree with Allan."

"As much as it pains me to say this, but me too." Everyone in the camp turned to look at Much, little grins playing on most of their faces.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to see if Marion or her father knows anything about it. I'll go and see them after lunch. What's cooking Much?"

Much grinned at his master. So many times he'd gone without meals, mostly when his parents had just died, it made Much happy to see him staying for his meals.

Much went on to explain that they were having venison sandwiches, to which Allan made some comments about. Daine retorted by asking him if he'd complain if she'd been cooking them. When he said no, simply said;

"Well there you go then." Leaving him utterly confused.

"That's mother talk." Daine raised her eyebrows at him, and the camp laughed.

Over lunch they discussed, or rather teased Allan about the definition of 'mother talk'. It was the first time in a while they'd all been sat together having a good time, as Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

* * *

The Sheriff told Gisbourne about his plan. Gisbourne had his doubts, but the Sheriff would never listen to him. Those impostor guards hadn't stolen anything, well they had, but he didn't know what. What was worrying Gisbourne most was who they might have been. He thinks it was Hood, but the Sheriff was certain he was dead.

"Sounds good sir." Gisbourne lied. This felt so wrong. Gisbourne never lied to the Sheriff. He was always open to him. But it also felt so right. Like he should be lying to the Sheriff. A smug feeling surged through Gisbourne and he had trouble keeping it at bay, he didn't want to give anything away.

Gisbourne grinned on the inside as the Sheriff rambled on about guards and strategies in case there are other outlaws. He was only broken out of his inner gloating when the Sheriff snapped;

"Gisbourne, are you awake?" Gisbourne was so tempted to say _'A clue, no'_, but he bit his tongue. "Fetch me my horse! I want to see Hood lying there."

"Of course my Lord." Gisbourne bowed, and let the smile that had been tugged at the edge of his lips finally break across his face. The Sheriff was oblivious to the reason behind the smile and rolled his eyes at Gisbourne.

"You've been thinking too much about your Leper."

Gisbourne couldn't help but smirk more as he walked away from the Sheriff, he'd given him the perfect lie to cover for his sudden joy, Marion.

His smirk didn't even fall when he bumped into Merton.

"What's the occasion Gisbourne, or has Marion actually shown any sign she loves you?"

Anger briefly overwhelmed Gisbourne. "Don't you insult my fiancée." But after a deep breath, Gisbourne composed himself and said. "The Sheriff and I are going into the forest to claim Hood's things. We have reason to believe he is dead and the Sheriff wants the ledger with the black powder formula in it, which we know he has."

Merton smirked at him, then hurriedly walked towards the Sheriff so he could join in on the raid. Gisbourne had said _dead_, that could be his sister. Believe it or not, he still cared, and as long as he knew she was alive they could be enemies. Merton tried to shake the sinking feeling, and hide it behind his normal manner.

As Merton left, Gisbourne felt his previous mood returning, and the cogs in his head turning.

* * *

The outlaws decided to have a lazy afternoon. They were all tired, whether they were recovering or not, they were all tired. Instead of raiding Noblemen passing through, or visiting various people, they decided to stay.

Robin had decided that a visit to Marion to find out political business would be unwise. Her father was an old man, and he could no longer keep up with the gossip of Nottingham. The man would have no interest, and plus it was dangerous visiting Marion during the day. Not that that had stopped him before.

Robin looked around the camp, watching his friends. Djaq and Daine were engaged in a girly conversation occasionally including Allan and Will as victims. John and Much were having an afternoon nap.

Life was good. Even if they didn't know who tried to take the Sheriff's life, they were happy. Even Daine, the broken Noble who'd lost all her father and brother in the space of a week. They were all happy. Robin was with the woman he loved, and surrounded by his friends.

Robin's eyelids slowly drooped and he slipped into sleep, dreaming. Dreaming of the future with Marion.

It was a weird dream.

_He and Marion were at home, expecting guests. Their children, a small girl very much like himself and a quiet boy not unlike Marion, were running in and out of them asking about Uncle Much._

_At that moment, there came a knock at the door and in entered Much and Eve. The children ran over to Much, and he picked them up into a hug. Eve stood laughing. It was all she could do; she was heavily pregnant with hers and Much's first child._

_Not too long after Much and Eve had arrived, there came another knock. The door opened to reveal Allan standing there with his trademark grin plastered to his face and Daine standing next to him, bearing a pie from her nurse Maggie. How Robin knew it was made by Maggie, he didn't know. But he accepted it smiling, she made good pie, according to his dream self._

_John was next to arrive with Alice, Little Little John and Friar Tuck. Both men pulling a cart with loaded with ale, cider and wine. They took the drinks to a now full banquet table, which appeared out of nowhere. The guests who had already arrived where tucked into the food and took part in hearty conversations._

_Will brought the whole family when he came. Dan, Annie, Djaq, Luke and his Locksley lady and his daughter named Jane after his mother. Robin was unsure of where he was getting this information from. _(If he'd have been conscious he'd have heard the awake outlaws talking about naming Will and Djaq's children.)

_But Robin slept on. The banquet was picked at in between conversations, dances and toasts. Everyone was there, even Edward._

_Then, unexpectedly, there came a final knock at the door. All eyes fell on the door, shock spread through the room._

_Children gasped. Adults felt fear. No one else was invited, but Robin knew who it was._

_The door swung open, to reveal Gisbourne, Merton and Vaysey._

"_Wakey wakey Robin." The Sheriff taunted, grinning evilly._

Robin sat bolt up, breathing deeply. He was about to speak, when he saw Allan put his hand and motioned for him to listen.

Apart from the quiet of the camp, and the usual chatter of the forest, Robin heard nothing. Then there came the soft thump of horse's hooves against the forest floor.

_So much for the lazy afternoon._ Robin thought. He silently woke Much and John, then grabbed his bow, quiver and sword. His friends followed suit.

* * *

The dogs sniffed the ground, they didn't have a distinct scent to follow, but they had enough. One of Hood's old arrows had been found and they were using that for the dogs to smell. Once they'd found the scent, they'd have Hood's camp.

But they had all the time they needed, Hood was no more, or ill

One of the dogs picked up its nose and started barking, pointing its nose in one direction.

"I think it's this way." The Sheriff said dryly, pointing to the way the dog was barking. The Sheriff didn't like dogs. They were too unreliable and soppy. He preferred wolves, they could do more damage.

The group moved towards where the dogs were leading, slowly. Each thud of a hoof was a thud closer to Hood's corpse. Vaysey wanted to savour this.

* * *

"I don't know! I wish you'd stop asking me."

Marion looked at her father, he seemed especially tired today. She hung her head, ashamed that she'd angered him. "I'm sorry father."

Edward's expression softened, she was only trying to help Robin. He put his hand on her arm. She lifted her head, from his expression she knew she was forgiven. Marion managed a small smile back.

"Let's put this behind us Marion. Something tells me this was a one off attack."

"All right father." Edward started to walk out of the room, when Marion said, "Father, do you remember that time mother felt ill? All this talk of illness has reminded me of it."

Edward stopped, and looked weary for a moment. He sighed and said, "Yes."

"What caused it? She never told me."

"She wasn't ill as such." Marion opened her mouth to say _'But she was sick,'_ but Sir Edward raised his hand to quieten her. "But she was indeed sick on a couple occasions."

"Why?" Marion felt like she was five and having life lessons.

"She was with child." Marion was shocked, she had never known this. And where was her younger sibling. She never remembered her mother looking pregnant. Edward read the look on her face with ease, and answered her question by saying, "She had a miscarriage. I didn't know about it until I found her crying." Edward paused a moment, fighting back the urge to cry for his lost wife. "It was what killed her. She gave up on living and fell ill."

Edward silently gave into the tears ready to fall.

"Sorry." Marion whispered. She'd forgotten the end to that story, and now she knew why. It had happened when she was about ten. All she chose to remember was her visit to Robin after the funeral.

It was the first time she had felt about Robin differently than just a friend. He'd been so caring, comforting. He let her cry on his shoulder, he let her bury her screams in his chest. He let her mourn.

And to think, if her mother hadn't have had the miscarriage, she would have a younger sibling and not have fallen for Robin.

_No_, Marion told herself. _If it hadn't have been then, then it would have happened another way._

* * *

Bows were pulled tight and swords were drawn. John tossed his staff from hand to hand. They were ready. The hooves were getting louder, as were the barks and the Sheriff's voice.

Daine glanced nervously about the camp, it sounded like they were coming from all directions. Allan caught her eye and silently tried to reassure her. She was still feeling a little shaky from the sickness, as the smallest one that got ill, it had affected her worst.

Eventually the dogs burst in to camp, dragging some flustered guards behind them. All titled their heads in confusion. Hood was supposed to be dead, or on the floor ill, but there he was in all his form and glory.

When the Sheriff arrived, he too shared their confusion.

Robin grinned at the Sheriff. "Vaysey, you seeing something unexpected?"

"You Hood, should be dead." He said bluntly, with no emotion.

"Now what would give you that impression Vaysey?" Robin had a smug attitude about him, which really pressed the Sheriff's buttons. He could feel the anger burning in the pit of his black heart.

"That meat you stole from me was poisoned; I gather you ate some of it."

"Not me personally." Robin grinned, making Vaysey growl. "Why are you here Vaysey, I'm guessing you didn't just fancy a little walk in the woods with your pal Gisbourne."

Gisbourne scowled, which made Allan snort. The noise broke the tension that was slowly building in the camp break for a split second.

"Hood, do you recall what happened to my catapult?" Robin nodded, grinning as he remembered the Sheriff's face after it had blown up. "For you to have done that, you'd need the ledger. So I'm here to reclaim what was stolen from me."

"The ledger was never yours!" Much pointed out. One of the dogs conveniently barked at Much, making him jump.

"Raid the camp. Fight them if you have to."

The guards advanced forward, as the Sheriff yawned. He was bored of the banter and wanted things to move along.

One of the guards went to the bed roll, and got swiped at by Daine. He looked up, to see the girl with a dangerous look in her eyes. This was the signal for the fight to break out.

The Sheriff watched as his guards were progressively loosing.

"Gisbourne, Merton, go help them." Gisbourne didn't need telling twice, he drew his sword and went to fight Robin. Merton hesitated. "What is it Merton?" The Sheriff was getting rather irritated by the young man, he was so incompetent sometimes.

"I, ur, I can't fight. I was never taught."

"What? You're sister was taught, and you weren't. Are you completely useless Merton?"

"I had nothing to do with my sister's training, she organised it herself." Panic was rising in Lord Merton's voice. The Sheriff sighed, turning his attention back to the fight before him.

Will and Djaq fought side by side, catching the sneaky stabs other guards were trying to put in. The Sheriff watched this, cogs turning in his head. He turned to look at the noble girl. She too was fighting beside someone.

As the outlaws gained the advantage, the pieces slowly fell into place for the Sheriff. He now knew why they kept loosing.

Eventually, the guards ran with their tails between their legs. Gisbourne chased them, screaming at them to come back. Robin stood in the centre of the now messed up camp, his arrogant manner shining through.

"Do you want to know what happened to the ledger Vaysey?" Robin taunted. Much looked warily at him, the guards may have run, but Gisbourne is still here and he wouldn't think twice about jumping Robin while his guard was down. _Then I must stay extra vigilant._

The Sheriff scowled at Robin, making him laugh more. But the arrogant manner was soon replaced with a dangerous look in his eyes. "It's been burnt. Gone, staying a secret. Like it should be."

The Sheriff thought a moment. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I give you my word as Robin Hood." The Sheriff scowled once more. When Robin gave his word, he meant it. Gisbourne retreated to his side; they had no business left in the forest.

Then, without warning, an arrow was fired and wedged itself in the tree between the Sheriff's and Gisbourne's heads. The Sheriff looked at the group down his nose, then spurred his horse on to exit the camp. He had a hanging to go to anyway. At least some justice would be dealt that day.

* * *

Marion watched as a man was led the scaffolds and hooded. The Sheriff waltzed about the platform, giving the "happy smiling faces" a lecture on selling out. As he finished, he signalled to the executioner, who kicked the stool from beneath the chef's feet. A small gasp rippled through the audience as the slumped into the noose.

Slowly the man stopped struggling, and his body swayed gently in the breeze.

Another life lost, to the injustice of Sheriff Vaysey's world.

* * *

A figure loomed outside of Nottingham. He'd cost someone their life today and not got the Sheriff off his post, but he couldn't help but smirk.

Someone was doing a better job of what he tried to do, and with a lot more style. He didn't know who all of them were, but he knew Robin of Locksley, Much and Lady Daine Merton.

He was a bit disappointed to see Lord Merton standing by the Sheriff, and he wondered where his father was. He'd heard stories around England of Robin Hood and his fights with the Sheriff, but never anything about the Nobles.

Adrian turned to leave Nottingham once more. He'd be back again, but not today. He wasn't ready to accept his home this way.

* * *

**I'll leave you to speculate, or whatever! Feedback is love!**


	12. Chapter Twelve The Break Ups

**A/N: Teh punultimate (I spealt that right?) chapter! Enjoy! -**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The Break Up…

Gisbourne paced about the Great Hall, suddenly he felt very bad about keeping the Sheriff in the dark about Hood. He'd forgotten the feeling he'd gotten from having his own little secret, and self inflicted guilt was burning through him now.

"Gisbourne?" The Sheriff's voice cut through Gisbourne's thinking like a knife through butter. He stopped pacing, and turned to the Sheriff. The Sheriff wore a thoughtful look that he only got when he was trying to figure something out, or thinking of a plan to get rid of Hood. "Do you recall last week, when we went to raid Hood?"

"Of course sir. It was last week."

"I figured something out that day Gisbourne." The Sheriff was looking intently at his finger nails. He put his hand down on the table and looked at Gisbourne. "I know why we keep loosing." The Sheriff was oddly calm, it unnerved Gisbourne.

"What is it my Lord?"

"They are friends." Gisbourne looked blank. _So what? What does that mean?_ He was too afraid of the Sheriff to actually say it. "They work together." He emphasised the word _together_ as he stood up and waltzed over to Gisbourne. He pushed down on Gisbourne's shoulders, forcing him into a near by chair. "They have each other's backs." The Sheriff practically spat out that sentence, whilst digging his fingers painfully into Gisbourne's shoulders.

Gisbourne sighed. "What has this got to do with anything My Lord?"

The Sheriff put his head next to Gisbourne's, breathing on his face. "It means, as long as they work so well together, we will keep loosing. And you don't want that do you? Because then you could marry your Leper and I can have peace in Nottingham."

"But how do we get them to stop being friends? We don't even know where their camp is. Every time we have found it accident." The Sheriff dug his fingers deeper into Gisbourne's shoulder; he could almost feel the skin break.

"We send in pawns, break them up. Destroy their bonds."

It was genius.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Sheriff had tried to raid the camp, and the outlaws hadn't been disturbed once. They'd hauled some food for Clun, Nettlestone and Locksley, but nothing major.

Much was starting to get touchy. He was convinced the Sheriff was planning something big, but Robin wouldn't listen to him.

"He's probably licking his pride wounds. He came to find dead outlaws and got defeated instead. Or maybe he lost another tooth in the forest, and is mourning the loss." Robin laughed at his little joke.

Much failed to see the amusement. He exhaled extravagantly.

"Robin! You're not taking this seriously!"

The other outlaws had heard Much and Robin arguing, and decided to leave them to it. Whatever they broke, they could fix without input from others. So they turned their backs, had their own conversations and tried to ignore them.

"Much, you are taking it too seriously. There is nothing to worry about! Nothing."

Robin was really ticking Much off today, his off-hand-ish manner was endearing sometimes, but other times it was immature.

"What if I'm right? What if the Sheriff is planning something big? It is not like the Sheriff to go this long without planning something. He wants you out as soon as possible. This isn't a game Robin, people are getting hurt, and the Sheriff won't stop until you are gone. This amount of time between 'attacks' surely means something big."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh Much, you are thinking too much. You are a simple man, you don't understand politics. Things take time…"

"Time has been taken!" Much cut Robin off before he could finish belittling him. "And I am not simple." Much gave Robin a dangerous look, and stormed off to boil his anger away by boiling rabbits.

Much found cooking therapeutic. Whenever Robin had bullied him when they were younger, he'd always run off to the kitchen and nurse his wounds by cooking something.

When Robin returned to the camp, the air was thick with tension. They had fallen silent on Much's return, and now with Robin there the mood was suffocating. Allan looked from Daine to Will to Djaq, giving them all looks that said, _Well this is awkward._

_

* * *

_

The continued in this fashion for the better part of an hour. The only noises made were the hushed whispers and grunts in reply to questions. The big silence breaker was when they heard someone running through the forest. It immediately caught their attention, and Allan went to investigate.

He didn't have to go far, until someone crashed into him. Luckily, there wasn't enough weight behind it and he caught the person. He grabbed them by the arms, and held them out she he could see who he was dealing with.

It was a girl. And a very pretty girl at that. She looked a little older than Daine, but not older than him. Twenty he guessed. She had long blonde hair, and a typically pretty face with blue eyes to finish off the picture.

A few moments passed before anyone did anything, then the girl broke into tears and buried her head into Allan's chest. He suddenly felt very awkward, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl to comfort her.

Daine walked out of the camp, mumbling something about helping Allan. She was sick of the atmosphere there, she had to get out. She pushed her way through the greenery and stumbled upon Allan hugging a random girl. Jealousy raced through her.

The noise of someone entering broke Allan away from the hug, and he turned to see Daine looking well and truly ticked off with a scowl on her face.

"I'm not being funny, but this isn't what it looks like. She ran into me and started crying." Allan put his hands up, one to show he surrendered and two to show Daine where they were. Something told him that she wasn't going to let him forget this one.

She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a look that cut right through him. "Oh really?" She said dryly.

"I don't even know who she is!"

"And that makes it all the better!" You could hear the anger in her voice by the end of the sentence, and the poor unfortunate girl who was witnessing this tiff cut in at this point.

"Excuse me; I am right here you know." Daine turned her attention to her, looking at the new comer for the first time. She then turned back to Allan giving him a look which said _Yeah; it really wasn't what I thought it was._ She turned and walked back to camp, leaving Allan with the bewildered girl.

He exhaled loudly. "Sorry about that."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No." _I wish she was_.

"Then it's ok. I'm Jennifer." She held out her hand to Allan, an enticing smile on her face.

Allan shook her hand, then said, "I'm Allan, and that," he pointed to the direction Daine had just gone in, "was Daine." Allan thought a moment. "Why were you running?"

"Sheriff's guards caught me stealing, and chased me into the forest."

"Where are you from?"

"Nettlestone. I've seen you and Robin in town before haven't I."

"Probably."

Jennifer smiled at him once more. That smile so wanted to melt his insides, but he couldn't quite fall under the spell.

"Want to come back to the camp, I promise I'll get Daine to behave. She listens to me." He flashed Jennifer his trademark grin, then added, "Sort of."

He led the way back to the camp. When they entered, all eyes fell onto the new girl. They had no idea what to expect, Daine hadn't said a word when she'd came back, just glaring at a poor tree getting the brunt of her jealousy.

"This is Jennifer. The person who was running in the woods. Running away from guards." Jennifer meekly waved at the group, who lost interest quickly. Allan named everyone for her, then took her and spoke with Will and Djaq. They tried to include Daine, but she kept saying uncalled for comments that aimed to be hurtful to Allan.

Much however, pulled Robin to one side.

"This is what the Sheriff has planned. He's using her to relay information, tear us apart or something! He's done it before."

"Yeah with your girlfriend." That hurt, and Much made sure Robin knew by letting his face show how he felt. "Much, you are over reacting to the situation. She probably stole some bread and ran into the forest to find us for help."

"Robin! It's working already! Have you not seen Daine? That girl _Jennifer_ is bad news."

"Much! I will not have you talking like that. You do not know her. Do not be so mistrusting."

"You are too trusting."

"Whatever." Robin walked away, leaving the argument hanging and Much hating him.

"You'll see that I'm right."

* * *

Nottingham seemed as eerie as usual, and sad faces looked at Marion. She quickly walked passed them, trying to push the involuntary guilt out of her mind. _It's not her fault they are like this…_

She wandered over to the castle. It'd been a while since she'd been there; she was avoiding run-ins with Gisbourne. She couldn't handle him, everything felt so out of control, and she had no idea why.

But she had to come back into his life, otherwise he might start to get suspicious and that was the last thing she wanted. Although, if anyone was to cause suspicion, it was her father. He kept locking himself in his room, writing letters, organising things. Marion wondered what he was up to; he claimed to have had enough with plots.

"Lady Marion." Sir Guy talking to her brought Marion out of her thoughts. She forced a smile, but was certain Gisbourne could tell it was forced.

"Sir Guy."

"I've missed you Marion, you haven't been to the castle for a while."

"I haven't been myself for a while, run down. I'm well now though." Gisbourne smiled at her, happy to hear of her well-being. "So, what's happened while I've been gone?"

Gisbourne furrowed his brow. "Marion, it seems that you are more interested in Nottingham's affairs than me. I am to be your husband, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry Sir Guy, I don't mean to. I just like to know what you've been doing." Marion turned on the sweet and sickly charm to try and avoid going onto the topic of why she wanted information out of Gisbourne.

"That's very sweet Marion, but…" Gisbourne trailed off. Marion was really starting to worry.

"But what Sir Guy?"

"Don't you ever want to know what makes me tick? Because I want to know what makes you tick Marion. I want to know you, but recently, I feel like you are slipping away from me."

"I'm not slipping away Sir Guy." She placed her hand on his arm. _Contact is always good._ "I've just been unwell that's all."

Gisbourne sighed. There was more. Marion dreaded it.

"I love you Marion. But I'm not sure whether that love is requited."

_Anything but this._ "It is Sir Guy."

Gisbourne looked her in the eyes, locking them there, showing the same dangerous glint she'd seen so many times.

"Then say it." He spoke low, and Marion felt truly terrified. _I need Robin._ Neither spoke for a moment. Silence is not a friend in these situations. "Say it."

She couldn't procrastinate about it anymore. It had been too long without saying. She just kept running through her mind _I don't mean it, I don't mean it._

"I love you too Sir Guy."

* * *

Much sat down by Daine. If he was going to get anyone to believe him about Jennifer, it would be her.

They sat in silence a moment, only the sounds of Allan's conversation with Jennifer, Will, Djaq and Robin floated across. He was making them laugh. Daine scowled as Jennifer put her hand on Allan's arm to "steady herself because she is laughing too much".

"What do you want Much?"

"For you to believe me."

"About what?"

"Jennifer. I think she is working for the Sheriff, I think she's a spy."

"I think she's a…"

"Keep your personal opinion to yourself!" Much cut Daine off before she could finish her sentence. "This is what she's supposed to be doing. She's been sent to break us up."

"How can you be so certain? Can't she just be a…"

"No! I've just got this feeling."

Daine rolled her eyes. "I don't go by 'feelings', 'feelings' get you nowhere. You've got to go on careful observations and I observed that she is a..."

"You are really bitter Daine, do you know that?" Much was starting to be annoyed by her. She was so immature. "Just because you're jealous Allan's found someone prettier."

Daine looked to Much, looking hurt, angry and shocked at the same time.

"That was uncalled for Much. Just because Robin isn't telling you that you're fantastic doesn't mean you can insult me."

She got up and stormed away from him. Allan watched her go, and went to follow her. Someone touched his arm; he followed it back and found Jennifer.

"Where you going?" She tilted her head and made her eyes big to make herself look innocent.

"To go see Daine."

"Really? She was so mean to you before." Will and Djaq exchanged glances; something unnerved them about this girl. The fact that she already had Allan wrapped around her little finger was unsettling enough, but now she had a grudge against Daine?

"Well, yeah. She's my mate. That's what friends do, check to see if each other are alright."

"She'll be fine. She probably just has to cool off."

Allan looked to Will and Djaq for help. He didn't know what to do. He knew Daine, and he had to settle things with her. But Jennifer was a girl and knew when girls preferred to be talked to. Djaq motioned her head towards Daine, telling him to go to her. Will raised one eyebrow in agreement.

Allan looked at Robin briefly; he was completely unaware of what was going on. Too wrapped up in Much being angry at him. John was out hunting so there was no turning to him.

"I'm not being funny, but I know Daine. The longer I leave this, the worse it's going to get."

Jennifer shrugged. "Fine, all I'm saying is that I think it's going to get worse if you go now."

"Really?"

"Allan!" He looked to Will and Djaq who had both just yelled his name. "Go!" Allan didn't need telling again, and he left the circle to find Daine.

Her muffled sobs led him straight to her.

"Daine?"

"Go away." She retorted as if she was thirteen.

Allan hesitated a moment, then thought against returning. Will and Djaq would only send him back. He sat next to her, but with a little bit of space to show he wasn't trying to nose in.

"What's the matter Daine?"

"You're the matter." She was in a foul mood.

"Daine, that's not helping. I'm just trying to sort things out. If you're going to be awkward, then maybe I won't bother." That one hit home, to Daine it sounded like she wasn't worth bothering with. She tried to fight back tears, but they fell regardless.

"You hugged her without knowing who she was. It took you three days to hug me, it felt special. But after that, it took away all its meaning."

Allan processed her words with little success. There was something she wasn't saying.

"What's this really about Daine?"

"You!" She shouted. "And, well me." For those last words, she spoke quietly and Allan barely heard her. But he did, and it all made sense now, sort of. "I thought we had something, but you showed me that we don't. I'm just another girl to you, always have been, but I just couldn't see it because there were no other girls apart from Djaq. You didn't fancy Djaq too did you?"

Allan couldn't lie, she'd know even if he did. "Well, I did…"

"But it changed when I came into the picture. I knew it."

"No it's not like that, Daine. You're throwing this all out of proportion. I knew that Djaq liked Will way before I met you…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Allan. You've hurt me, and I just have to deal with it. Go back to the next girl in the line." She stormed off once more, leaving Allan close to tears and alone.

"You were never just another girl." He said it, but he knew she didn't hear it.

* * *

Gisbourne looked lovingly into Marion's. He leaned in to kiss her, she had to let him do it, she "loved" him. It was a brutal kiss, not like Robin's. Robin's were always caring, soft. There was thought put behind Robin's kiss; the only thought behind Gisbourne's was _Yes! Finally!_

Gisbourne's hands found Marion's face, but did not stay there long. He tried to run them down Marion's back, but she pulled away from him before things got carried away.

He smiled at her. Then the faint calls of the Sheriff resounded through the halls.

"I'd best be off, can't keep the Sheriff waiting. I'm glad we had this talk Marion, my love." She grimaced back at him.

"I look forward to our next meeting." She lied, but Gisbourne believed her.

When all that was left of Gisbourne was the soft clink of his spurs against the stone, Marion let out the shudder that had been building since she declared her love for him.

_Should I tell Robin? Yes, as my husband he has a right to know. I'll see him tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

What tension was in the camp before was made even worse now. Daine had a face of thunder and snapped at anyone and everyone, Allan avoided her like the plague. Robin and Much sat at opposite corners to each other as well, talking to no one. The corners of the camp were inhabited by the moody, leaving Djaq, Will, John (who had returned) and Jennifer in the middle, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Jennifer sat opposite the outlaws in the middle, assessing how to break them too. Allan and Daine had been easy; she was so untrusting of him it was quite pathetic really. She didn't need to do anything with Robin and Much, they had already fallen out, just her being there broke them more.

But these three were going to be hard. Will and Djaq were so level headed, and John was just too quiet. Jennifer thought a moment, she was smart, she could get round this.

Will and Djaq were a couple, but something told Jennifer they wouldn't give in to jealousy as easily as Allan and Daine. John was like the granddad of the group, but she wasn't sure what that meant. Jennifer thought a little more.

John watched the new girl, he didn't like her. . To be honest he didn't like his friends at the moment. They were all being petty, he wasn't too sure what was going on, but he was sure he didn't want to know.

He got up, he couldn't stand it.

"John, where're you going?" Will broke the silence that held the camp.

"Home." John grunted, then grabbed his staff and left.

No one could protest with that.

"And then there were three." Will and Djaq looked at Jennifer with distaste. She gave them an innocent shrug. Djaq rolled her eyes.

They remained silent, before Jennifer started talking again.

"I can't stand this silence."

Djaq rested herself in Will's arm and lazily said back, "I don't think you've been here long enough to judge our silences. Seen as how you've caused most of them."

"How have I?" Djaq rolled her eyes again, the girl acted a little too naive. Jennifer sighed, she couldn't argue against that. Then she had an idea. "Can you answer a few questions please? Because in Nettlestone we hear the stories, but they have been twisted and I'm not sure what's true or not."

Djaq closed her eyes, she couldn't be bothered and she didn't know half the stories. "Will you answer them." She said sleepily. He chuckled a little at her, then turned his attention to Jennifer. He raised his eyebrows to signal she could start.

"Is it true you killed Lucky George?"

Will shook his head, remembering the man who conned people out of their jewellery. "No, we killed his business."

Jennifer chose her next question carefully; she couldn't drop the one she wanted in too soon. "Is it true to stole the tax money while the Sheriff had his Festival of Pain?"

Will nodded. "Well, not me personally, but we did."

"Have you ever used that black powder Lambert made? Someone from the village said that he heard a huge noise and saw fire in the forest recently, says he witnessed Greek fire. No one believed him."

"We did, but that won't happen again. The ledger was destroyed."

"Really? Lambert had a back up."

Djaq sat upright. Another ledger? Will, however was less convinced.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lambert came from Nettlestone. He was my neighbour, told me everything he did. Even where he hid his backup ledger." Djaq had fallen for it hook line and sinker.

"Really? Where?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jennifer had Djaq wrapped around her little finger, maybe it wasn't so hard.

"My people have been trying to create Greek fire; if I had the copy then I could give it to them and make sure it is out of Nottingham for good. If there is a backup, the Sheriff will eventually find it."

"Good point." Jennifer laughed on the inside, there was no second ledger. True Lambert had lived in Nettlestone, but he hadn't spoken to her ever. "It's in the church, under the front row of pews."

Djaq clamoured out of Will's arms, and gathered her stuff.

"Djaq, what are you doing?"

"Going to get the ledger, what does it look like? You coming Will?"

"No. Djaq, do we really need the ledger? I thought you'd made your peace with the ledger."

"I had, but this is an opportunity we can't miss. Who knows maybe Greek fire will save your life again."

Jennifer sat back and watched as the argument unfolded in front of her, with an amused look on her face. The angered voices soon were raised to yells, until they were practically screaming at each other. None of the other outlaws seemed to care.

"I'm going to find it, I don't care if you like it or not. I'm getting it for the science." And with that Djaq was gone. She didn't know why she was so angry; she guessed it was the mood. As she travelled to Nettlestone, angry tears fell. These were the first tears she's cried since her brother's death.

Back at camp, everyone seemed to be following John and Djaq's lead. Daine ran off back to Merton pretty much after Djaq had left. Robin went to sit and look at Locksley, Allan went to the outskirts of Nottingham to pay respects to his brother, who lay with the hanged. Much just got up and walked, he didn't know where he was going; he couldn't remember the last place he felt truly at home, so he walked in particular direction. Eventually it was Will and Jennifer.

"I'm going after Djaq." With that, he gathered his things and ran towards Nettlestone.

And that left Jennifer. She grinned maliciously, thinking about the bonus she'd get for doing her job quickly. Now all she had to do was tell the Sheriff where they were.

* * *

The Sheriff awaited news from Jennifer, he was anxious to catch the outlaws. This plan surely would not fail, and the Sheriff would have Hood at last. He'd called Gisbourne in to ask of any news.

He knew nothing.

"I'm sorry my Lord, no news has come in."

"Gisbourne you are useless."

Gisbourne sighed, he could be spending time with Marion, instead he was being bullied. And Gisbourne just knew Lord Merton would come in all smug, with news from the spy.

They waited another hour before a girl waltzed into the Great Hall, with a grin spread right across her face. The Sheriff joined in on the grin.

"Gisbourne, meet Jennifer, my new favourite person." Gisbourne nodded to the girl, who showed him no regard she just continued grinning to the Sheriff. "Do you have news of the outlaws?"

"I do."

"So what is it?" The Sheriff was getting impatient; he could almost smell the dead bodies.

Jennifer grinned once more. "Everything went according to plan. They all hate each other. The Saracen and Will are in Nettlestone, or there about. The other girl has gone to Merton, Robin's near Locksley, the big one's in Locksley and Robin's manservant is wandering about somewhere. The closest one is that Allan character who is just outside Nottingham at the graves of the hung."

"Excellent. Gisbourne fetch me my horse."

"What about my money?"

"Oh you will get your money, you have been most helpful." The Sheriff opened a dark box that was on the table, and took out a small brown leather bag. He chucked it Jennifer, and when she caught it she heard the coins inside clink together. She smiled at the Sheriff for a final time, before curtseying and leaving the room. "Where is Merton?"

"I wouldn't know sir, I tend to distance myself from that rat, but I would guess he was at home."

"He might be of some use there, catch his sister. But we have an Alan to catch." The Sheriff got up and left the Hall. After ordering Gisbourne to fetch his horse and some guards, they set off to the graves of the hung.

* * *

Sure enough, Hood's man was standing by a grave which had a plank of wood as the headboard with 'Tom A Dale' scratched into it. When they got closer, they could hear him talking to the grave.

"I don't know what to do. How do I convince her that she is more than just another girl? How?"

"Maybe you could get arrested."

Allan looked up to see the Sheriff and his men. He raised his hands, surrendering. He had nothing to live for now.

The guards roughly pulled him along, back towards the castle, where he was passed onto another set of guards.

"Well that was easy. Which village is closest Gisbourne?"

"Locksley my Lord."

"Fetch some extra guards then, the big fella's at Locksley. Oh, and a cart to put them in."

When more guards had joined their ranks and they'd gotten the cart that held non-tax payers, they set off to Locksley.

* * *

Robin sat watching Locksley life go slowly by. Life was simple in Locksley. They didn't care for politics, their lives revolved around the town and its people. He sighed, if only life was that simple.

Robin scanned his eyes across Locksley once again, but this time someone caught his attention. It looked like Little John. Robin decided to investigate.

John was crouched in the bush outside his old home. He could almost see Little Little John playing with his bow and arrow and Alice hanging some washing to dry. How he longed to see himself in those images, as the strong father figure. But deep down, John knew he can't pretend to be what he wasn't. He was never there for Little Little John, and now he never would be.

He sighed, as a young girl; about six years old came out of the house. She started to pick flowers and hum a mindless tune. _So the house now holds a new family, may they have better luck than mine._

John got up to leave, drawing the little girl's attention to the bush. She saw John's back and gasped.

"Hello Mr. Man. What are you doing in our hedge?" She asked, innocence and naivety shining through.

"Leaving…" John grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because," John sighed. "I don't belong here, and I never did." And he left before she could argue further. John didn't go far, until he ran into Robin.

He was furious.

"What you doing here John?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"There are guards in Locksley; you could unnecessarily draw attention to yourself."

"And you couldn't because you are Lord of Locksley?" John was starting to get irritated by Robin; he was being such a hypocrite.

Robin continued on at John, getting angrier by the second. John rolled his eyes, yet Robin still continued. _I've had enough._ John picked up his staff, and then knocked Robin out.

"Not sorry."

Then he heard a clapping. He turned his head to see the Sheriff grinning insanely.

"That Jennifer has done her job well. Remind me to give her a bonus. Lock them up." The unconscious Robin and John were bundled into the cage. "To Nettlestone!"

The cart rolled on, accompanying the Sheriff.

* * *

Daine scaled the wall of her house to her room. It wasn't too hard; there was an ivy plant there which she had climbed up and down many times when she wanted to escape.

When in her room, she sat on the bed and looked around longingly. If she had never left home, she would have never met Allan and she wouldn't have had her heart broken for the second time in her life.

She sighed and tried to fight back tears. These tears were petty, why should she cry over Allan? Because she loved him, that's why. But he didn't love her.

She gave into the tears, and tried to stifle her sobs in her pillow. When it didn't work, she threw her pillow at her door. She wanted to destroy her room, pretending it was Allan. She wanted to destroy herself. She was so angry at herself for falling again; she thought she'd learned her lesson with Trent.

_I guess we never learn._

The racket Daine was making upstairs didn't go unnoticed. Lord Merton was talking downstairs with a guard, and the noises had attracted his attention. He thought it was Maggie, but when he saw her in the next room, he decided to go investigate.

He took the guard with him for protection in case it was an outlaw trying to rob him. When gingerly opened the door slightly, so he could see into the room. It was a tip. Clothes were thrown everywhere as were the bedclothes. He looked round still to find his sister sobbing on her bed. His initial instinct was to go comfort her, but he was with a guard and she had to be another common outlaw.

"Shall I arrest her my Lord?"

"Yes." The guard went to enter the room, but Lord Merton pulled him back. "Be careful, if she'd in a temper, she's not merciful." He added.

The guard heeded his warning, and approached the bed carefully. The noise of someone walking into her room drew Daine out of her mattress, where she had buried her head. She looked at the guard showing only sorrow. She couldn't be bothered anymore. She'd given up.

The guard escorted her out of the room, and Merton ordered him to take her Nottingham. She was tied to the guard's horse's reigns and pretty much dragged away to Nottingham.

* * *

Djaq searched all around the church looking for the ledger. It was nowhere to be seen. That Jennifer girl had either lied or taken it herself. Djaq stormed out of the church, angry that she'd been so foolish.

Her mood lightened when she saw Will. He spotted her too, but then he saw someone else.

"Djaq! No!" But Will was helpless. She turned round in time to be knocked out by a guard. Will ran to the guard, to try and save Djaq. He'd just about reached her when he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and his vision went black…

* * *

**Bit of a morbid ending... Feedback is love!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen The Make Ups

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - …The Make Up

The Sheriff inspected the outlaws in the cage. He had five in there, and another two being watched in the cells. After Nettlestone, they had been travelling back to Nottingham when they ran into the last outlaw, Much. He'd been wandering around the forest talking to himself and it hadn't taken long to take him down.

The outlaws all wore sad and sober faces which highly amused the Sheriff.

"I want them in separate cells."

"But sir there aren't enough cells, there are seven outlaws and six cells."

"I have something special planned for Hood." The Sheriff grinned evilly. "Make sure they don't talk to one another. If they talk, don't hesitate to inflict pain."

The guards that surrounded the courtyard took Will, Djaq, John and Much away and put them into separate cells.

Back in the courtyard, the Sheriff signalled for the remaining guards to knock Robin to the floor. The Sheriff grabbed his hair, and pulled his head up. A look of pain played across Robin's face for a second.

"You Hood are going on public display, over there." The Sheriff used his free hand to point at the tree where surplus prisoners are held. He let go of Robin's head, who fell forward as far as the guards would let him.

Robin didn't struggle as they chained him to the tree. The words '_I've failed'_ was all that occupied him, and he couldn't fight it.

"I want them hung one at a time, starting with that stupid little Noble girl. The hangings start tomorrow morning." And with that, the Sheriff walked into the castle.

Voices hushed as they walked past the infamous Robin Hood, who was tied to a tree, sporting a large bruise on his face where John had hit him. Saying he looked worse for wear was an understatement.

* * *

Allan had been sat in the cells for quite a while now, how long he didn't know though. He'd watch Daine been thrown into a cell in silence, never taking his eyes off her. 

Her eyes were bloodshot, she'd been crying. And the silence had continued. He wanted to know why she was crying. Was it him that caused it? Was it being in captivity? He hated the thought of it being the first, but knew the second was unlikely. It made him hate himself and his life more than he had before.

But now the rest of the outlaws were being put into the cells, except one.

John looked solemn; this situation was bringing back memories of when he was in the cells with his son. John discretely sighed as he thought of Little Little John; he should have known the truth about who he was sooner. Rather than the dream he apparently was.

Much had a fixed stony face. He'd promised Eve he'd be back for her when all this was over, but now he was set to hang, he couldn't. It wasn't his fault, but he felt so bad about breaking his promise to the woman he loved.

Will and Djaq were the only two struggling, and they weren't even struggling that much. They tried to stay together, but they were forced apart by the guards. When Djaq had been thrown into her cell, she moved towards the bars that separated hers and Will's cells. Will did the same, and held Djaq's hands in his to show he wasn't angry at her, and to comfort her. She looked quite scared, but Will's hands holding hers instantly made some of the fear melt away.

"Where's Robin?"

A guard slapped Allan across the face, who had moved to the cell bars. "You're not allowed to talk."

Allan gave the guard a questioning look, but didn't pursue his question. Instead he looked back to Daine, who's eye's were fixed on a piece of moss growing in her cell.

The guards never left the dungeon, they stayed watching the outlaws. It was a tedious task, but the Sheriff had specially requested it. He didn't want the outlaws conferring, because then they could make a plan and escape. Though the guards didn't see what the problem was, Hood thought of the plans and he was separate from the group anyway. But they kept quiet; babysitting wasn't the worst job to be paid to do.

* * *

Marion and Sir Edward rode into Nottingham early in the morning. The previous night, Gisbourne had been to Knighton to tell them there was an important event going on in Nottingham the next morning. He wouldn't tell them what, but something about his smile unnerved Marion, and she feared the worst. 

Once in Nottingham, they dismounted and led the horses through the streets. It was even quieter than it had been the day before. Too quiet.

"The Sheriff must have something big. Not many things silence the whole of Nottingham." Even just saying that felt like it was doing more than just breaking the silence that held Nottingham so tightly. It felt like it was breaking a vow or a promise.

Sir Edward didn't reply. So they walked in silence until they met up with Gisbourne just outside the castle.

"Marion." Gisbourne took her hand and kissed it. Marion resisted temptation to slap him. Instead she smiled sweetly at Gisbourne.

"Sir Guy, what is this important event that has got Nottingham so quiet?"

Gisbourne smiled at her, then opened the castle gates, which she had just noticed were shut before. "This way my Lady, you and your father will be sat by me." They looked into the courtyard, to see the scaffolds with only one noose hanging from it, gently swaying in the breeze. Then Marion's eyes fell on Robin in the corner.

A small gasp escaped her mouth, but luckily Gisbourne didn't know the real reason why she gasped.

"Impressive isn't it."

Marion could only nod. Her husband was going to be hung. Where were his men? Who would save them? Could she?

Slowly the courtyard was filled with nobles and a few peasants. Lord Merton was standing with the guards, fidgeting tremendously. Marion hoped he was feeling bad about trying to hang his sister.

Gisbourne noticed were Marion's gaze was when he led her and her father to their seats.

"I was feeling generous today; I'm letting Merton handle the guards and prisoners. I am just a spectator." _Aren't you just the gentleman?_

And what a day they were going to spectate. The outlaw's weapons were on a table, Marion recognised Robin's Saracen sword. The Sheriff was probably going to use them in one of his speeches. Either that or they were there to taunt Robin. Maybe both.

When everyone was settled, the Sheriff strode out of the castle doors, taking in the day in a deep breath.

"Happy smiling faces, come to see the death of Hood and his men. Well, just for your entertainment, they will be hung one a time, Hood going last." The Sheriff picked up Robin's sword and looked at it intently. Marion was tempted to scream at him for touching her husband's sword, but she thought better of it. "Bring them out."

The guards and Merton all disappeared behind a door for a few seconds, then reappeared holding outlaws. Merton had Allan, and guards had the rest. One guard went to unlock Robin, and then escorted him to the rest. There was no need for ropes until they got to the noose, so the guards and Merton had hold of their wrists.

"Our first victim, Lady Daine Merton." The Sheriff held out his arm, and the guard holding Daine shoved her forward. The Sheriff grinned evilly. "I'll be glad to see this little rodent swing. Never liked her, even when she was on the right side of the law."

Allan watched as Daine was brought up to the scaffolds. There was nothing he could, nothing any of them could do.

Lord Merton's grip on his wrists grew tighter with each step Daine took.

Slowly a tear trickled down Allan's face. He loved Daine, and only realised when it was too late. Maybe this was why she hated him now. He took to long to realise what she already knew. He felt so guilty. If only he had noticed sooner then maybe things would be different now. They could be in the forest enjoying life, rather than seeing its end.

The hood was being placed over her face. Her last look at the world. Merton's grip was now becoming unbearable. So was the gut wrenching feeling of lost love. More tears fell from Allan's eyes.

The Sheriff was reading her sentence. _Outlawed, plotted against authority, etc…_

She stepped onto the stool, noose around her neck.

Lord Merton's grip loosened. "Save her." He whispered. He let go completely as the stool was kicked beneath her feet.

Allan leapt forward. Nothing could stop him now.

_Daine's life flashed before her eyes. She saw her third birthday, her first memory; she saw her family at a time when they were still a family. She saw Trent and she saw every moment spent with Allan. The first time they'd met, the first time they'd hugged, the time they spent in the cell, their first almost kiss. Tears almost fell as she thought that she'd never get to kiss him now. The tear fell as her last breath slipped away…_

Allan grabbed a sword from a near by guard then jumped onto the scaffolds. He cut the rope and Daine fell to the ground.

Allan lifted her up, and took the hood off her face. She blinked, temporarily blinded by the light. When her eyes came into focus she saw Allan next to her, and a commotion on the ground.

Robin kicked his guard between the legs. He bent over double in pain. Robin looked down the line at the other outlaws. They soon followed suit. They grabbed their weapons from the nearby table. The Sheriff had put them there to taunt them. _Well, that's backfired!_ Robin thought.

* * *

Marion shifted in her seat, arm loosely placed around her waist. Her father's hand caught her arm. 

"Marion, I should have said this they day you told me about Gisbourne. I think it's time we were outlawed."

"I agree." She stood up, then helped her father up. He muttered something about getting their horses. Marion turned to the crowd now wriggling with movement. "Robin!" She yelled. He looked up to see her grinning. He smiled back as she ran into the crowd after grabbing a sword off a near by guard.

Gisbourne's attention was also attracted by the call. He grabbed Marion's arm as she ran past him.

"Where are you going Marion? If you help him I cannot protect you."

"I don't need your protection anymore Gisbourne. I'm joining my husband."

Marion had never referred to Sir Guy as Gisbourne to his face, and this almost distracted him enough to not hear _husband_.

"Husband?"

"Yes my husband. Oh and Gisbourne, does this mean anything to you?" She lifted the corner of her shirt enough to show Gisbourne a large scar on her stomach. His eyes widened as he realised why it could have been there.

"No, no that can't be. Marion tell me it isn't true."

She grinned from ear to ear. "It is Gisbourne. I am the Night watchman that eluded you so many times."

And with that she ran to join Robin. Gisbourne stood there useless. He'd almost killed the woman he loved, and now she was telling him she was married to none other than his enemy.

* * *

Confusion pulsed its way through Daine's mind. "What?" She started then saw the executioner coming up to them. "Allan look out!" She screamed. He turned around and knocked the executioner off the platform. He then turned back to Daine, grabbed her arm then led her away from the square. 

They were running towards the gates, the rest of the group, Marion and her father included, were not far behind. They didn't stop until they were safe, and back in the forest.

Allan untied Daine's hands when they did stop. Immediately she turned round and threw herself in his arms. The rest of the group slipped away, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you." Daine pulled her head away from Allan's chest, tears flowing down her face. Her neck was still red from the rope that had been around it and it looked incredibly sore. But she smiled regardless.

"S'all right." Allan said, showing Daine his cheeky smile. "You'll have to thank your brother too."

"I know." She turned her head away for moment, looking towards the ground. Then she turned her head back and kissed Allan. Emotion surged through the two and it felt like an eternity that they were together.

Finally together. No past grudges in the way, no one there to interrupt. Together.

All past feelings of hatred towards Allan disappeared as he ran his hands through her hair. Daine's stomach was bursting all sorts of feelings, like love, hope, happiness and of course butterflies; as Allan pulled her closer to him. She placed her arms on Allan's shoulders, and curled them round his neck.

Allan had never felt so alive before. He'd kissed other women, but they'd never felt like this. They never made him want to fly and never come down. Part of him didn't want it to end.

When they did finish, they looked into each others eyes before Daine looked away, feeling rather ashamed.

"I'm sorry for being a bit of a…" Allan put his finger to her mouth, to stop her talking. Explanations and apologies could come later; right now all that mattered was that they were safe from the Sheriff and that they had each other.

"S'all right." He smiled a smile which he'd never smiled before, which she returned. _Should I say it? _"I love you Daine." Butterflies exploded in his stomach as he said this, making him feel sick but high at the same time.

Her eyes widened in shock, but then she realised that she was being stupid. "I love you too, Allan A Dale." She grinned at him before he picked her up and spun her round. Her cloak wafted out, rippling in the wind. The greenery blurred into dark green and black smudges, like Allan and Daine's happiness blurring together.

When they'd stopped spinning, they kissed again; letting the love they so strongly felt flow.

* * *

The Sheriff angrily screamed at everyone in the courtyard. Gisbourne was in too much of a comatose state to even hear the Sheriff. Lord Merton felt both panicked and proud. He felt proud because he saved his sister's life, but he felt panicked because he saved his sisters life. If the Sheriff found out he would surely hang. But maybe Daine would save his life in return. 

Maggie was going to give him a thick ear tonight, for almost letting Daine get hung. He silently slipped home; the Sheriff didn't notice at all, he was far too enraged.

_Maybe I should change sides._ Lord Merton thought. Then he had a better idea. _I can be on both sides…_

_

* * *

_

"I'll see you soon father I promise." Marion waved to her father, as did the rest of the group that were still there.

Edward nodded to them before riding off into the greenery.

They stayed in silence, before Marion asked, "Robin can I talk to you in private a moment?"

He nodded, then took her hand and led her away from the group. They walked quite far away from the group. Before they spoke a word, Robin kissed Marion.

A little way away, Allan and Daine walked back to camp hand in hand. When they heard voices, they stopped to see who it was. Through a gap in the greenery they could see Robin and Marion, who had stopped kissing by now, and she was telling him about her run in with Gisbourne.

Robin laughed a little. "Well, hopefully they won't be happening anymore." Marion shared the smile. "Where is your father staying?"

"He's gone to Scarborough. He has friends there; apparently he's been planning this for a while. Which is believable, he has been locking himself in his study for the last two weeks."

"Why didn't you go? It would be safer."

"Robin I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. And besides I wanted to be with my husband. I also have something to tell you…"

Daine and Allan looked at each other after hearing Marion's next words.

"That is so sweet."

"I'm not being funny but she doesn't look it."

"Well, she's not going to yet! Now be quiet."

They turned their attention back to Robin and Marion.

Robin spoke again. "Surely that would be a reason for you to stay at home instead of outlawing yourselves."

"If I'd have stayed home, Gisbourne would have gotten suspicious as we have never..."

"I should hope so!" They laughed, and started kissing again.

"Ooo, don't want to see that!" Daine jokingly shielded her eyes. "Let's get back to camp."

Allan agreed, then the two returned back to camp, still hand in hand, broad grins on their faces.

Much instantly rose up this. _Things are back to normal_, Will thought.

"Why are you two so smiley? No wait, I think I already know. You've been kissing in the woods."

"No!" Daine said defensively, then she relaxed her face, looked at Allan and shrugged. "Well, yeah, but we've heard the best news."

"Oh really what's that?" Much said dryly.

Allan took the liberty of answering.

"Get this, Marion's pregnant."

* * *

**Ib-eley, ib-eley, that's all folks! For now anyway! Look out for Series two! Feedback, as ever, is love!**


End file.
